Pokemon NexGen
by Lux-Nero
Summary: A new region, adventure, and new trainers. Listening for new trainers, areas, and gym leaders. Please read and review. Hey look! I finally updated!
1. New Boy in the Region

**A New Pokemon Adventure, and New Beginnings.**

Vyser: Okay, this is my first Pokemon fan fiction so be nice. Okay before I begin this I have to say that I don't have any definite characters except two, so if anyone has any trainer ideas please place the name, age, description, favorite type of Pokemon, and where they originally came from (regions). Plus, my beginning kind of stinks, but the story gets better after the first chapter. I don't own any thing of Pokemon.

Chapter 1: The New Boy in the Region 

It was around noon, the sky was cloudless as a single car moves across the grassy plain. Inside the car a boy and his father were moving to a new region that was quickly being populated. Saora, the new region that had many different kinds of environments and different kinds of Pokemon. The young boy was fiddling with a poke ball that had a captured Pokemon inside.

"Come on dad, can't I just see what Pokemon I got?" Asked the boy.

"You made a promise Blake," Answered the Father, "I said once we reach our new home then you can see which Pokemon it is, as long as you didn't cause any trouble in the car."

Blake just sighed and placed the poke ball on the seat. Blake Sabers was 13 years old, had light brown hair, had a regular build and was 5.2 feet tall. He was wearing a black T-shirt that had a blue imprint of a poke ball on the chest, a light gray vest was over it, jean shorts that covered to his half of his shins and his shoes were light blue and black. He liked collecting the various TMs of the regions, and he had almost two of each TM ever created.

"Don't worry were almost there," Said Blake's father.

One hour later, Blake and his dad had finally made it to their new town. Serene Town, a town that was mostly plains and a lake in the middle of the town. Blake and his dad pulled up to their new house. And immediately, they both got their stuff out of the car and placed in the house. Soon after, Blake was excited.

"Now can I see what my Pokemon is now?" Asked Blake as he held the poke ball in his hand.

"Sure," Said his Father with a smile.

"Well then, come on out!" Said Blake excitedly as he opened the ball.

In a flash of white light a small blue reptilian Pokemon appeared, and it gave off a cool shrug and said "Toto, toto."

"Is that a Totodile?" Asked Blake as he calmly approached the blue alligator.

"Yes," Said Blake's Dad, "So what are you going to call him?"

"A nickname, huh," Said Blake as he thought for a second, "I'll call him Drano. What do think Totodile?"

The Pokemon seemed to like the name, so he shook his head in yes.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it Drano," Said Blake.

"Blake, I'll set up everything," Said Blake's Dad, "Why don't you go look around town for a while, just be sure to be home before dark."

"Just let me grab something and I'll go," Said Blake as he grabbed some TMs from his collection, "Let's go Drano."

Blake and Drano explored Serene Town, there were stores, a school, an arcade, and in the middle of town there was a park that surrounded the lake in the town. Blake decided that he and Drano needed a little break. Blake took this opportunity to use one of the TMs he had brought on Drano. Soon after Drano had learned a new attack. They soon continued to look around the park, when suddenly a small red bird jumped from the bushes.

"Huh, is it a Pokemon?" Thought Blake when suddenly a girl jumped out of the same bushes.

"Phoenix, how many times have I told you not to run off like that," Said the girl as she lifted the red bird. She then noticed Blake standing right there.

"Hello," Said Blake.

"You must be the new guy in town," Said the girl. "It's nice to meet you my name's Valerie Sinclair, and this is my Torchic, Phoenix." Valerie was 5 feet tall, long brown hair with blonde high lights, a regular build and was also 13 years old. She was wearing a red hat with a flame design around the hat, a red short sleeved jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, khaki shorts, and red and white shoes.

"The name's Blake Sabers, and this is Drano," Introduced Blake as Drano did his cool shrug.

"You get him today?" Asked Valerie.

"Yeah," Said Blake as he scratched the back of his head.

"I got Phoenix a couple of days ago, but she has a habit of taking training too serious." Replied Valerie. "I know, you want to battle?"

"That okay with you Drano?" Asked Blake as Drano just shook his head signifying yes, "Alright let's go!"

"Phoenix let's start with a scratch attack!" Started off Valerie as Phoenix was charging for the attack.

"Dodge and use your scratch!" Countered Blake. Drano dodged from the attack and went to attack, but the attack missed as well. "That Torchic is to fast, I need a way to slow it down," Thought Blake.

"Now let's try scratch once more!" Said Valerie as Phoenix charged again.

"I got it! Now Drano, use Ice Beam!" Commanded Blake as a white light appeared in Drano's mouth and suddenly shot at Phoenix, but only got the bird's legs. "Now scratch attack!"

Drano quickly ran to Phoenix and scratched the bird while, it's legs were still frozen. Soon, the battle was done, the winner was Blake and Drano.

"Great battle Blake," Said Valerie as she called Phoenix back into the poke ball, "How'd Drano know Ice Beam?"

"I collected TMs before I became a trainer," Said Blake as he searched his pocket, "Here, this TM will help your Torchic become stronger."

"This is an Overheat TM! I can't take this," Said Valerie as she handed back the TM but Blake pushed it back.

"Keep it, I have plenty," Said Blake. "Consider it a token of our friendship."

"Thanks. I've got to be going now." Said Valerie as she waved her hand goodbye and started walking the opposite way.

Blake called Drano back into his poke ball for a rest and headed home.

"Maybe this place is much better than my old town," Thought Blake. "Valerie sure is nice."

Vyser: I hope this chapter was good, please read and review. Don't forget to add new trainers and ideas for this story. Oh, and Gym leaders would be good too.


	2. The Rival

Vyser: I'm glad that someone likes this story. Even if I get just one review per chapter I shall continue this story. Anyway I don't own the world of Pokemon, if I did, there would be more dragon types.

Chapter 2: When Rivals Meet 

One week had passed, Blake was getting used to Serene Town, and Drano had learned many new moves thanks to Blake's TM collection. Blake was getting the mail one morning when a letter that had a poke ball symbol on the envelope. When he got inside the house, Blake jumped on the couch and opened the letter.

"_Dear Blake Sabers, You have been chosen of one of other three trainers to represent Serene Town in this year's competition,_" Thought Blake as he read the letter, "_Please, come by Professor Pine's Laboratory on June 15 at noon to receive your license and meet the two other representing trainers._"

"So you've selected as one of the representing trainers eh?" Said Blake's dad as Blake fell out of his seat from his dad's surprise. "You go then."

"Why?" Asked Blake as he dusted himself off.

"Cause today's the 15 and you've only got 45 minutes to get to Professor Pine's lab," Explained Blake's Dad as Blake rushed to his room to get some clean clothes. "I'll pack your things so why don't you go right ahead."

"Bye, thanks, gotta go!" Yelled Blake as he ran out the door.

Blake rushed his way across town, when he finally reached Prof. Pine's lab he had only 5 minutes left. As Blake entered the lab, there were many people in those scientific lab coats. He had finally reached Prof. Pine's office where there were three people in the room when Blake entered. A man who looked to be in his mid 20's with a white lab coat and a blonde beard and hair. Next there was Valerie who was wearing the same clothes last time Blake and she met. And finally there was a black haired boy who seem the same age as Blake, but was wearing different clothes. A blue hat with an imprint of water covered most of his hair; a blue vest covered his black T-shirt, khaki jeans that covered the top part of his shins and black shoes.

"Ah, you must be Blake. My name is Prof. Pine," Said Pine the blonde haired man said as he shook Blake's hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya," Said Blake as he sat down.

"As I was just explaining to your fellow trainers here," Started Professor Pine, "We needed new trainers to represent Serene town in the next Pokemon League. And we were lucky that we finally have three trainers in town."

"Huh," Said Blake.

"Let me introduce you to your fellow trainers," Said Professor Pine as he gestured towards Valerie. "This is…"

"Valerie Sinclair," Finished Blake, "We met last week."

"Oh then let me introduce.." Started Prof. Pine.

"Brandon Sabclai," Interrupted Brandon the black hair kid. 

"Pleasure to meet you Brandon," Said Blake as he extended his hand. Brandon just sat down.

"Anyway, before I get interrupted anymore, I have something for you all," Said Prof. Pine as he turned his back for a second and turned around with some new gadgets. "Here are your pokedexs, com devices for communication, a badge box and some poke balls."

The three trainers took the items and placed them in their pockets.

"Now before you set out, do any of you not want to be trainers?" Asked the Prof.

"I'm up for the challenge," Said Blake.

"I'll give it my all," Said Valerie.

"I can get the trophy," Said Brandon.

"Okay, I'll quickly register you," Said Prof. Pine as he typed on his computer, "And we're done."

The three trainers were walking out of the lab. Blake and Valerie were talking about how this journey was going to turn out. Brandon just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Blake as Brandon turned his head.

"You two won't even last against the first gym leader," Answered Brandon.

"We will once we get some more training in," Said Valerie.

"Trainers like you, make me wonder if you'll even be able to launch a single attack at the enemy," Said Brandon as he turned his body towards the two other trainers.

"I'll show you," Said Blake as he held out his poke ball, "Let's battle right here and now!"

"As you wish," Said Brandon as he threw his poke ball into the air, "Go! Nefarious!"

"Go Drano!" Yelled Blake as Drano appeared and a small brown animal appeared next to Brandon, "You have an Eevee."

"Yes, now use your body slam attack Nefarious," Commanded Brandon as Nefarious began to charge at Drano.

"Dodge by using dig!" Said Blake as Drano quickly began to dig underground barely dodging the body slam. "Then jump out and use ice beam."

Drano suddenly jumped from underground and quickly shot a white light at Nefarious.

"Quick use light screen!" Said Brandon as a barrier suddenly appeared around Nefarious blocking the ice beam. "Now counter with your quick attack!"

Nefarious quickly rams into Drano.

"While it near you use your water pulse attack!" Said Blake as a blue ring of light formed at Drano's mouth.

"Quick Nefarious use shadow ball!" Yelled Brandon as Nefarious formed a black orb from its mouth.

Both attacks hit each other in close range, causing an explosion of smoke to fill the area. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were on the ground knocked out.

"That was amazing!" Said Valerie as the two trainers returned their Pokemon to the poke balls.

"Impressive, there still might be hope you after all," Said Brandon as he turned around and continued walking. "I look forward to our next battle my friends."

"Drano you did your best, you deserve a long rest," Said Blake, "Hey I just rhymed, and it wasn't a crime."

"Great he's a poet and didn't even know it," Said Valerie, "Oh great you got me started."

"Hey Valerie, when are you leaving for the journey?" Asked Blake.

"I don't know," Said Valerie.

"You, um, want to have dinner at my house?" Asked Blake.

"Sure, I'll just ask my mom and I'll call you," Said Valerie as she ran in the direction to her house.

Soon after Blake got home and told his dad that he might have a friend over. Blake's dad told Blake that he packed all of the necessary things Blake would need. Then a phone call came and Valerie said she'd be there in a few minutes. The dinner was Blake's favorite, take out pizza, extra cheese and pepperoni. The pizza arrived five minutes before Valerie arrived.

"Hey Valerie," Said Blake as Valerie entered the house.

"Thanks for inviting me," Said Valerie as she sat down at the table.

"So you're Valerie," Said Blake's Dad, "Blake has told much about you."

"Really?" Said Valerie as Blake blushed a little.

"Um, let's eat before the pizza gets cold." Said Blake as he grabbed a slice.

After dinner Blake and Valerie let out their Pokemon so they could get some dinner as well. Blake's dad figured the Pokemon could use a good meal. Valerie, Blake and Blake's father were talking for a while.

"So when are you two heading out?" Asked Blake's father.

"I don't really know," Replied Blake.

"Me either," Added Valerie.

"Well the nearest town is Flame Burg," Said Blake's Dad, "Say why don't you two leave together tomorrow?"

"Together?" Asked Blake.

"Sure, you two could travel together, at least until you both have strong enough Pokemon," Said Blake's Dad. "What do you two think about it?"

"It seems like a good plan.." Started Blake.

"Yeah, maybe we should travel together for a while.." Added on Valerie.

"Then it's settled, I'll call Valerie's mom and tell her you two will be traveling together," Said Blake's Dad as he made his way to the phone.

"Well I guess I should go," Said Valerie as she called Phoenix back to her poke ball.

"See ya, Valerie," Said Blake as Valerie waved goodbye and left the house.

"Well, you should probably get to bed," Said Blake's father who was off the phone, "You got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night dad." Said Blake as he and Drano walk up to Blake's room.

Later, Blake wasn't able to sleep. He could tell if was either he now had a rival, that he was going on an adventure tomorrow, or the fact that Drano was sleeping on top of him.

"Tomorrow," Said Blake as he was finally falling asleep, "I can't wait."

Vyser: Well there's chapter 2, it might take me a while to get the next chapter up. What if my other stories, and school work. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning Battle

Vyser: I'm back, with a new chapter. I'd like to thank you people for the trainer ideas, and I saying that one of those ideas is going to be the first gym leader. I only own the story, not the Pokemon.

Chapter 3: The Beginning Battle 

Morning soon came and Blake and Drano were ready to meet Valerie at the town entrance. Blake was kind of nervous; he would be in the wild traveling from town to town by foot. Blake and Drano finally made it to the entrance where Valerie was waiting. She had a backpack on that resembled the backpack Blake was wearing.

"Hey Blake you ready?" Asked Valerie.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Answered Blake as he called Drano back into its poke ball. "We first have to head to Flame Burg to the first gym right?"

"Yup, so let's go." Said Valerie.

Both Blake and Valerie were traveling through the grassland. Everything was pretty uneventful until a small black puppy like Pokemon jumps from the grass and confronts the two trainers.

"It's a Poochyena," Said Blake as Valerie was looking through her pokedex. "Go Drano!"

Drano appeared from its poke ball and did a cool shrug.

"Drano, use Water Pulse on Poochyena," Said Blake as his blue Pokemon had a white light shoot from its mouth and hit the dog Pokemon. "Go poke ball!"

Blake threw the ball at the dog Pokemon and it was transferred into the ball by a red light. The ball moved slightly, by then ceased. Blake then pick up the ball and turned towards Valerie.

"I caught a Poochyena!" Said Blake as he placed the ball at his belt loop.

"No fair I wanted that Pokemon," Said Valerie.

"The next Pokemon we see, you can catch. Okay?" Asked Blake.

"Fine," Said Valerie.

As two were continuing to walk, Blake was busy calling his newest Pokemon, Fangs. Soon the two trainers reached a forest. There was a sign that said the forest was known as the Tempest Forest.

"Tempest Forest huh?" Said Blake as a confused look got on his face.

"This forest is know to have many different flying and grass types living within it," Explained Valerie.

"How do you know about it?" Asked Blake.

"I read about it in school," Answered Valerie as she entered the forest with Blake behind.

The forest was grassy with the breeze blowing through the grass and the branches of the trees. Blake and Valerie were walking through the tall grass when suddenly; they spot a small white and brown bird sleeping on a stump.

"It's a Pidgey," Quietly said Blake as he readied Drano's poke ball.

"Go Phoenix!" Said Valerie as her chick Pokemon came out, "Ember!"

The little bird opened its mouth and small shots of fire shot out and hit the sleeping Pidgey. The Pidgey then wakes up and charges at the small firebird knocking down but not out.

"Now use your scratch attack!" Said Valerie as Phoenix did and knocked the Pidgey to the ground. "Go poke ball!"

The ball that Valerie threw at the Pidgey hit the bird and instantly captured it. Valerie grinned as she picked up the poke ball.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Blake as the two continued walking through the forest.

"It was my turn to catch a Pokemon," Answered Valerie, "I'll name my new Pokemon Breeze."

"Yeah, yeah," Replied Blake as he and Valerie continued to proceed through the forest.

Soon they were out of the forest and into the nearby town, Lynn Town known for the exotic plants that were grown there. It was late afternoon when the two arrived in Lynn; the stores were still open so Blake and Valerie decided that they should get some supplies before they head to the Pokemon Center. When they entered the center after getting some potions, poke balls, and other items, the place was not very busy. The two trainers approached the counter that had (of course) Nurse Joy behind it.

"Excuse me, but do you have any rooms for trainers left?" Asked Valerie.

"We only have one room left," Said Nurse Joy.

"Uh oh," Said Blake. "You take the room, Valerie."

"What about you?" Asked Valerie.

"The room does have two beds in it," Said Nurse Joy.

"Okay," Said Blake, "Valerie, I'm going to look at the town, you want something while I'm out?"

"Can you get me a soda?" Asked Valerie as she walked towards the trainer rooms.

"Okay," Said Blake when he realized something, "Wait, what kind of soda?"

Blake was on his way to the general store, along the way there was a boy who was younger then Blake handling a poke ball in his hands leaning on the side of the store. The boy was wearing a green shirt under black vest and wears dark blue jeans. The boy had blonde hair.

"You a trainer?" Asked the young boy.

"And if I am?" Countered Blake.

"Then I challenge you to a battle," Answered the boy.

"You're on!" Said Blake as he held Drano's poke ball, "My name's Blake. Go Drano!"

"Cool, I'm Ryan Spurce," Said Ryan as he released his Pokemon, Treecko. "Let's go Roots!"

"Use Ice Beam!" Yelled Blake as Drano shot a white light from its mouth.

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Commanded Ryan as Roots quickly dodge and charged Drano ramming the blue alligator in the stomach.

"Water Pulse!" Quickly Yelled Blake as a ring of light blasted from Drano's mouth and hitting Roots. After Roots recovered from the attack, the gecko Pokemon shuttered around confused.

"Roots, snap out of it and use bullet seed!" Said Ryan. Roots opened its mouth for the attack, but fell backwards due to the confusion.

"Finish this with Ice beam!" Said Blake as Drano tried the ice attack once more, hitting the target dead on causing Roots to faint.

"Good job Roots," Said Ryan as he called Roots back to his poke ball.

"That was a good battle," Said Blake as he called Drano back and extended his hand to Ryan.

"Yeah I won't forget this battle," Said Ryan as he quickly shook Blake's hand, "Next we met, I want a rematch."

"You got it," Said Blake as the two boys headed in other directions, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

When Blake returned to the Pokemon center, and made it to his and Valerie's room, Valerie was a little upset.

"What took so long?" Asked Valerie as she was flipping through a Pokemon magazine about the top trainers.

"I was battling, sorry," Said Blake.

"Where's my soda?" Asked Valerie.

"I knew I forgot something," Said Blake as he quickly ran out of the room and to the concession dispensers outside the Pokemon Center.

Vyser: Well I hoped that you all enjoyed reading this new chapter as much as I did. Still looking for trainers, gym leaders, towns, and things that should happen in the story. Now I'm looking for two different teams to put in the story. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Inferno

Vyser: I choose to make this new chapter very interesting to my loyal readers. I don't own Pokemon only my original characters. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: The Inferno 

Morning came, Blake and Valerie had already left the Pokemon center after getting their Pokemon fully healed. They were traveling in the field and battled many different trainers, leveling up their Pokemon. Soon it was noon and the two decided to stop for a lunch break.

"So Valerie, do you have an idea what the first gym leader is like?" Asked Blake after he drank some of his soda.

"Um, well actually no I don't," Said Valerie before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Okay. Hey Drano, Fangs how you holding up?" Asked Blake.

All of the trainers' Pokemon were out having lunch as well. Drano had finished earlier and was napping underneath a nearby tree. Fangs was playfully chasing his tail. Flare was practicing some of its attacks and Breeze was sitting next to Valerie.

"We've battled quite a lot of trainers so far," Said Valerie as the two were starting to pack up their lunch.

"We're both really good I'll admit it but, we still need to train," Said Blake as they both called their Pokemon back.

Soon the two trainers were off again. Within the next hour, they finally reached Flame Burg. The town was covered in decorations and cheerful music was filling the air. After asking around, Blake and Valerie found out that it was time for the Festival of Flames and that the gym was closed today.

"Well we might as well enjoy the festival," Said Blake as started walking to one of the games, when he noticed that Valerie wasn't following him. "What's up Valerie?"

"I have to visit someone in town, so why don't we met up later?" Said Valerie as she quickly ran.

"More fun for me!" Said Blake as he tried his luck on the dart game.

Later that night, after winning a Pikachu plushy, Blake decides to get rested for his gym battle in the morning. He manages to get a room at the Pokemon center, which was a miracle because many trainers came for the festival. The night went fast, and morning had come quite suddenly. Blake was off for his first gym battle, though he had a rough time trying to find the gym at first. When Blake had finally reached the gym, it was cleverly designed to look like a volcano.

"Man, this town sure does like fire," Thought Blake as he entered the gym.

The inside to the gym was amazingly spectacular. The walls had pictures of people with different fire types of Pokemon. Blake thought that these trainers might've been the gym leaders and that fire Pokemon was the selected type here. Blake made it to the main part of the gym. There was a dessert area with rocks scattered all around the field. There was no one there so Blake decided to wait. One hour later….

"Okay that's it I'm leaving," Thought Blake as he headed to the door.

Just as Blake was about to open the door, the door slams in Blake's face and he falls to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled Blake as he held his face in pain.

"Whoa, sorry there," Said the person who opened the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Said Blake as he got up and looked at the person who was a 14 year old guy.

"You here for a gym battle?" Asked the guy. The guy was wearing a white T-shirt and scruffy jeans. He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"I don't suppose you'd be the gym leader," Said Blake.

"Yup, sorry I was late but I was in another battle with an other trainer," Said the gym leader as he reached the other side of the field. "She asked me to a private battle, and I was obliged to do so."

"Thanks for the detail," Said Blake as he enlarged a poke ball, "My name's Blake Sabers."

"The name's Warren Sinclair," Said Warren as he too enlarged a poke ball.

"Sinclair? Do you know Valerie?" Asked Blake.

"Know her? She's my younger sister," Said Warren. "You must be the guy she's traveling with."

"Yeah that's me," Said Blake.

"Then I'll make this battle very interesting." Said Warren. "Here's the rules, we'll each choose two Pokemon, there is no time limit, and only you can make substitutions."

"Fine by me," Said Blake as he threw his poke ball. "Go! Fangs!"

Fangs appears onto the field and barks towards the sky.

"Then I choose, Flare!" Yelled Warren as he threw his poke ball.

In a blinding light a small Pokemon that had a yellow under belly and a black back with flames shooting from its back. Blake instantly knew it was a Cyndaquil.

"Go Flare, use your ember attack!" Said Warren as Flare shot many shots of fire from its mouth aiming straight for Fangs.

"Dodge and use tackle!" Countered Blake as Fangs barely escaped the attack and quickly rammed into Flare knocking it back a few inches.

"Not bad but deal with this dig!" Yelled Warren as Flare quickly dug underground.

"Wait for it to surface then counter with your Iron tail," Said Blake as Fangs was looking around trying to spot its opponent.

"Now surface and use flame thrower!" Yelled Warren.

Suddenly from the ground behind Fangs, Flare jumps out and blasts Fangs with a strong fire attack. The flames engulf Fangs, but Fangs used Iron Tail to cut through the flame-thrower and striking Flare. Sending both Pokemon backwards breathing heavily from the strong attacks they both received from one another. Unfortunately Fangs falls to the ground, fainted. Blake calls back his puppy Pokemon.

"That was impressive, using iron tail as a defensive move," Complemented Warren as Blake called out Drano, who did his signature, shrug.

"Drano quickly use water pulse!" Said Blake as Drano quickly shot a ring of blue light quickly towards Flare knocking it out.

"Guess I should be impressed," Said Warren as he called out his next Pokemon, Vulcan (Growlithe). "Use Bite attack now!"

"Let's slip them up with ice beam!" Countered Blake as Drano aimed a white light at Vulcan but missed. "Keep it up."

Drano keeps on blasting the ground with its ice beam, until Vulcan bites Drano's tail.

"That's the way!" Yelled Warren.

"Now's our chance send them flying with iron tail!" Yelled Blake as Drano's tail glowed and threw Vulcan back near Warren.

"That didn't do any damage, finish him up with another bite attack!" Yelled Warren as Vulcan was speeding towards Drano until it slipped on some of the ice that Drano made with it's previous attacks. "That's why you missed on purposed!"

"Use water pulse Drano!" Yelled Blake as Drano shot another ring of white light straight towards Vulcan. The light hit Vulcan instantly fainting it. "I won my first Gym Battle!"

Drano just did its cool shrug before Blake called him back.

"Impressive, you deserve this Molten badge," Said Warren as he handed Blake a badge that looked to be an exploding volcano.

"Thanks," Said Blake as he placed the badge in a badge case.

"You're the second trainer to beat me today," Said Warren.

"You mean Valerie beat you?" Asked Blake.

"Yeah, she used her new Poliwag, Squirt to beat me," Said Warren.

"She caught another Pokemon," Said Blake.

"You have any place to go next?" Asked Warren.

"Um, nope, I don't know where to go next," Said Blake as he got an embarrassed look on his face.

"Then come to my place tonight and I'll set you and Valerie on your next destination," Said Warren as Blake followed the gym leader.

Vyser: There, chapter 4 is complete. Please review, spoiler for next chapter I need teams like Aqua and Magma but different please post them and new trainers. Till next I update.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Enemy

Vyser: First off, I have to say I did not know that there was already a Pokemon game called Pokemon Diamond. Second, seeing as how I got many reviews for this story and some of my others I've decided to make this chapter exceptionally impressive. I don't own pokemon, if I did, nah I don't want to get into the messy details.

Chapter 5: A New Enemy 

Blake followed Warren to his house, where Valerie was waiting. After dinner and explaining on what happened, Warren decided that it was time that the two know where they should be heading next.

"What's the next town big bro?" Asked Valerie as Warren took out a map and placed on a table.

"The closet gym is in Gardner City," Said Warren as he pointed to a city on the map but then quickly moved his finger to another city, "But, I would advise to go to Mistere Town."

"And why is that?" Asked Blake.

"Because, as a gym leader I heard that trainers traveling to Gardner city are ambushed and lose their pokemon," Answered Warren as Blake and Valerie got a worried face, "Please promise me that you'll stay away from Gardener City for a while."

"We promise," Said Blake and Valerie at the same time, Blake with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good now it's late, you two should get some rest," Said Warren as he pointed to the guest bedrooms.

As Blake and Valerie were walking to their rooms, Blake searches for something in his backpack while they were walking.

"Hey Val," Said Blake as Valerie turned towards him, "I got you something at the festival."

Blake finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out the Pikachu plushy that he won at the festival.

"Aw, that so cute," Said Valerie as Blake handed her the plushy, "Thanks Blake."

"No problem," Said Blake, "Hey Val, if its not much trouble why are you and Warren living in separate places?"

"Our parents are divorced," Valerie answered as Blake winced for asking the question.

"Sorry I didn't know," Said Blake.

"Its okay," Said Valerie as she entered her room, "Goodnight Blake."

"Good night Valerie," Said Blake when he entered his room.

The night was long, but morning came. Blake was tired that morning because he had nightmares about his past teachers whom always whacked him with rulers whenever he was goofing off in class. Before Valerie and Blake left Warren gave them both a map of Saora showing all the towns. Warren marked the towns that had gyms with a marker and there were many gyms. The two trainers were on the road to Mistere Town, or they would be until.

"What's this boulder doing here?" Yelled Blake as he and Valerie were looking at a construction site that had many workers trying to get rid of the rock.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" Asked Valerie as Blake was heading off to one of the construction workers. Valerie quickly followed.

"Hey mister, how long till this rock is out of the way?" Asked Blake towards the construction worker.

"Sorry kid, but this boulder came crashing down a few days ago," Said the construction worker, "I'm afraid that you'll have to head to Gardener City."

"Well thanks," Said Blake as he and Valerie left to head to the route to Gardener City.

"I hope we'll get there safe," Said Valerie.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Replied Blake.

Soon the two were near the route to Gardner City. The route was lush with grass and big trees, flowers blooming along the path. During the walk Blake spots a small red fox pokemon with many tails.

"Hey look, it's a Vulpix," Quietly says Blake as he gets Drano's poke ball. The Vulpix had sort of a blonde streak of hair in the front and it seemed very cool. "Go Drano!"

Drano appeared and did the shrug that we all love. More rhyming. Anyway, the Vulpix just looked at the blue alligator pokemon, and walked past it. Drano and Blake were confused on what just happened and what happened next. The Vulpix stood next to Blake and rubbed its head on Blake's leg.

"Aw, that so cute," Said Valerie as she bent down and pet the little fox pokemon on the head.

"I guess it like me," Said Blake as Drano got a little jealous look in its eyes and Blake pulled out a poke ball. "You want come with us?"

The Vulpix playful jumped at the poke ball and it was automatically caught. Blake and Valerie were a little confused on how easy it was to catch that pokemon that was rare to this region of the world. Blake called back Drano and the two trainers were off again. During the walk on the path, Blake decided to call his newest pokemon Spirit. Soon it was noon and the two trainers decided to stop and to take a rest. After a few minutes, two people wearing green cloaks and black pants confront the two trainers. One male, one female.

"Trainers, we're from Team Gaia," Said the green cloaked guy.

"Surrender your pokemon, and we might let you leave here with your dignity," Finished the green cloaked girl.

"How'd you know if we're even trainers?" Asked Blake.

"Nice try, but we saw you catch that Vulpix earlier," Replied the boy.

"You have to beat us in a battle in order to get through," Said the girl as they both grabbed two poke balls from their belts.

"We're up to it," Said Valerie as she and Blake did the same.

"The name's Van," Said Van as he threw his poke ball and a small blue frog with a plant on its back, "Let's show them Thorn!"

"My name's Kate. Go Rose!" Said Kate as a green little flower with legs and a red and blue flower for hands appears.

"Go Phoenix!" Said Valerie as Phoenix appears and flaps her wings.

"Let's try your first battle Spirit!" Said Blake as Spirit appeared and just yawned.

"Vine whip now!" Yelled Van as Thorn shot two whips at Spirit.

"Spirit, use your ember!" Said Blake as Spirit opened his mouth and small shots of fire shot out knocking back the vines and hit Thorn. "Now use quick attack!"

As Spirit ran quickly towards Thorn, the battle between Valerie and Kate was getting heated literally.

"Now Phoenix, use your ember followed up by peck attack!" Said Valerie as Phoenix used the following attacks.

"Quickly Rose, use your double team," Said Kate as many Roses appeared and circled Phoenix making her attack miss.

"I know, Phoenix use ember on all of them," Said Valerie as Phoenix was spinning around using her fire attack until she hit the real Rose.

"Rose return," Said Kate as she called back Rose.

"Now, finish Thorn with your shadow ball attack!" Said Blake as a black orb shot from Spirit's mouth and knocks out Thorn. Van calls back his pokemon.

"You may have won this round but we'll be back," Said Van as he and Kate ran off into some trees.

Later, after healing their pokemon, Blake and Valerie were off again to Gardner City. After an hour more of walking they reach the top of a hill and spot the gorgeous city. The two then race each other to the bottom of the hill.

Vyser: And here it is, the next chapter. What will the next badge be? Who is team Gaia? And why am I asking you these questions? Find out, if you review, next time in this fan fiction!


	6. Chapter 6: Tale of Gardner City Part 1

Vyser: Yay! It's time for another chapter. I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy the chapter. Chapter 6: Tale of Gardner City Part 1 

Blake and Valerie were in Gardner City. The place was like a huge shopping mall, there were stores every where you looked. It was getting late and the sun was setting, Blake and Valerie decided that they needed to get to the Pokemon center for the night. Unfortunately, the place was packed with trainers and the rooms were already taken.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Asked Valerie as she was getting a soda from the machine outside the center.

"We could always get a hotel room," Suggested Blake, "I wonder how much they cost?"

Blake and Valerie managed to find a hotel, with vacancy. The room cost was very costly, but the trainers knew that they would earn more in their upcoming battles. Night soon turned into morning and the two trainers were on their way to their gym badges.

"So Val," Said Blake as he and Valerie were walking to where the gym was located, "What do you think the next gym's theme is?"

"Well, I think it's a dead give away," Said Valerie as she was looking around the sites of the city, "I'm guessing grass types."

"Well, we'll know once we get there," Said Blake as the two continued on their way to the next gym.

Soon the gym was in site, inside waited the badges that both Blake and Valerie wanted. Blake tried to push the doors when they got to the gym, but unfortunately the doors wouldn't open.

"Maybe it pull instead of push?" Commented Valerie.

"I looked and it said push on the door," Said Blake as he gave up pushing.

"What's that notice?" Said Valerie as she walked to a paper posted near the gym door. "It says that the gym will be closed for the rest of the week Blake."

"Great now what are we supposed to do?" Asked Blake.

"We could get breakfast, seeing as how we had to skip ours," Said Valerie.

"Look I said I was sorry about waking you up early," Said Blake as the two began looking for a restaurant.

Soon the two found a house of pancakes, and just as they were about to cross the corner to get to the entrance, a small girl with light green hair and a long light blue T-shirt and jeans come crashing into Blake sending the two to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," Said Blake as he tried to get up.

"I'm sorry," Said the green hair girl.

Suddenly, a small green Pokemon that looked like a small lizard (?) came running up to the girl as soon as she got up.

"Lar, larvitar," Said the green pokemon.

"Its okay Blitz, it was my fault," Said the girl.

"Blake apologize," Said Valerie as she nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Said Blake as he gave an embarrassed look, "Um this is Valerie and I'm Blake."

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Meep," Said Meep.

"Meep?" Thought Blake.

"Oh and this is Blitz," Said Meep as she pointed towards the Larvitar near her leg.

Suddenly, three strangely dressed people in blue and yellow clothing appear from the other side of the restaurant.

"Hey! There she is!" Yelled one of the strange people.

"Uh oh, run!" Yelled Meep as she and Blitz quickly run in the opposite direction of Blake and Valerie.

"Those people saw her!" Yelled another of the strange people. "Get them!"

Blake and Valerie just ran, because the strange people were way bigger than they were. The two trainers were caught up with Meep.

"You mind explaining why these people are after you?" Yelled Valerie as the tree (and Blitz) continued to run.

"I don't really know!" Replied Meep as the trainers took a wrong turn and ended up in an alley.

Soon the strange people caught up with them, when the strange people came closer they each grabbed a poke ball from their belts.

"We of Team Storm need that girl," Said the Team storm member, "Hand her over and maybe we'll allow you two to become our slaves."

"I say we just take them in battle," Said another Team Storm member as he threw his poke ball in the air and a Pidgey appeared.

The other two members of Team Storm sent out their pokemon, a Spearow and a Tailow.

"Guess we got no choice but to battle," Said Blake as he threw one of his poke balls, "Lets go Drano!"

"Come on Phoenix," Said Valerie as she threw a poke ball.

"Um go Blitz," Said Meep as Blitz ran in front of her.

Drano appeared and did the shrug that makes him Drano. Phoenix jumped and ruffled her wings, and Blitz just looked tired from the running.

"Now Pokemon, group gust attack!" Yelled the three Team Storm members as the three bird Pokemon flew in a circle until a small tornado appeared and head straight for the trainers' pokemon.

"Quick Phoenix use ember!" Said Valerie as Phoenix shot many small orbs of fire at the tornado. Unfortunately, only the Spearow got hurt and the attack was still coming.

"Drano let's cool things down, use ice beam!" Said Blake as Drano quickly shot a white beam of light from his mouth and hit the tornado. But only the Pidgey got hurt.

"Hidden power Blitz!" Yelled Meep as Blitz formed many orbs of light around his body and shot them at the tornado, but the attack had no effect! "Oh no!"

The tornado was quickly closing in; the other two members of Team Storm had commanded their bird pokemon to use separate gust attacks. Which then combined with the original making it stronger.

"Wait I know!" Said Meep, "Quickly Blitz, use rock tomb!"

Blitz jumped into the air quickly, and when he landed on the ground four rocks appeared shot out and trapped the gust attack.

"They're winning!" Said one of the Team Storm Members.

"This is why I brought these," Said the Leader of the small group as he took out a bag that had three circled shaped pieces of candy, "Rare candy."

Each of the Team Storm members took one of the candies and threw it towards their own pokemon. When the bird pokemon caught the treats and swallowed the treat, they were all glowing a bright light. When the light went down, the three small birds were gone. Three new birds replaced them, a Pidgeotto, a Fearow, and a Swellow.

"They all evolved," Said Blake as he was amazed on how the three pokemon evolved at the same time.

"Now that our pokemon have evolved we'll be winning this battle!" Yelled the Group leader of Team Storm as their pokemon began to charge.

Vyser: Well that's the end of this chapter. Yes, I know I raised the suspense by cutting the chapter in two. Tell what you think of Team Storm, and if I should have other teams as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Tale of Gardner City Part 2

Vyser: Here's the next chapter which might make things more sensible. I don't own Pokemon. Well, here's part two!

**Chapter 7: Tale of Gardner City Part 2**

Team Storm had just used rare candy to evolve their pokemon into Pidgeotto, Fearow, and Swellow.

"They worked sir!" Said one of the Team Storm grunts.

"Yes, and now that we have newly evolved pokemon," Said the leader of the group of Storm grunts, "We'll easily win this battle."

"I don't get this," Said Blake. "How could their pokemon evolve after one rare candy each?"

"They must have been at a high level," Said Valerie.

Suddenly, Team Storm's three pokemon begin to do another group gust attack. The attack is formed quickly and is sent shot at Drano, Phoenix, and Blitz.

"Quickly Blitz! Use rock tomb!" Said Meep as Blitz jumped into the air and landed on the ground causing four rocks to shoot from the ground trapping the gust attack and ending it.

"What!" Yelled the TS group leader, "What just happened?"

"Sir, we shouldn't have used that evolutionary candy sir," Said the third TS grunt, "I told you that it would only evolve the pokemon, not increase their levels or status. We needed to run more tests."

"You idiot!" Yelled the TS leader as he punched the third TS grunt in the arm, "You weren't supposed to blab about that!"

"Un sir," Said the second TS grunt, "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you think we're going to do?" Asked the TS Leader as he pointed towards Blake, Valerie and Meep, "They now know about our secret, thanks to some blabber mouth! We can't afford to let them leave now!"

"So they just used some weird new candy to make their pokemon evolve," Thought Blake, "But, their stats and levels didn't increase."

"Quick attack!" Yelled the TS members at once as their pokemon began to speed towards Drano, Phoenix and Blitz.

"Phoenix use your ember attack!" Said Valerie as Phoenix shot fire from her mouth and hit the Fearow and knocked it out. "Yes!"

"Blitz hidden power!" Said Meep as orbs of light circled Blitz and shot and hit the Swellow also knocking it out.

"Let's finish this up with Ice Beam, Drano!" Said Blake as Drano shot the light blue light at the Pidgeotto and freezing it.

"Now what happened?" Asked the TS group leader as the grunts returned their pokemon to their poke balls.

"It appears that our pokemon got weaker from using the evolutionary candy," Said the third TS grunt.

"Okay, um, retreat!" Yelled the TS group leader as the TS group ran in the opposite direction.

"Now what?" Asked Blake as he and Valerie returned their pokemon to their poke balls.

"Maybe we should get breakfast," Suggested Valerie.

"Can I come with you guys?" Asked Meep as Blitz walked up next to her.

"What do you think Valerie?" Asked Blake.

"Those Team Storm guys may come back so we might want to take her with us," Answered Valerie.

"Okay Meep, you can come with us," Said Blake as the trio began to find a restaurant.

Eventually, the trio found a restaurant. After a little bit of eating and talking.

"And that's how me and Blake met," Said Valerie. "So Meep, tell us about yourself."

"I wish I could but, I have can't remember anything until one year ago," Said Meep.

"I'm sorry Meep, I didn't know," Said Valerie.

"That's okay, anyway last year I met Blitz," Said Meep, "And ever since then we've been friends."

"Well now what?" Asked Blake as he left money for the bill and the trio left the restaurant.

"It's getting late, and the gym won't be opened for a while," Said Valerie as the night's sky is growing. "We should head back to the hotel."

When they returned to the hotel, after a couple hours, Blake gets kicked out of the room.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Asked Blake as he dusted himself off.

"Only two beds and Meep and I both called them," Said Valerie as she quickly closed the door.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Thought Blake as he was walking through the hotel until he reached the pool area. "Guess this is the closest place to a rest placed, good thing the pool is opened all night."

Blake decided to let his pokemon out so they could rest too. Drano was swimming in the pool; Fang was messing with one of the beach balls the hotel had in the pool area, while Spirit was just lying next to Blake. After an hour or so someone else enters the pool area, Blake wakes up and is very shocked to see who it was.

"Brandon!" Yelled Blake as the blonde trainer who was in his regular clothes looks towards Blake.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Blake," Said Brandon as he approached Blake. "What's new?"

"Where do I begin?" Asked Blake as he began to tell Brandon everything that has happened before.

The overall story took almost an hour. Brandon showed Blake that he also acquired his first gym badge only a day earlier.

"So how's Nefarious doing?" Asked Blake as Brandon took out four poke balls and released the pokemon inside them.

"I changed his name to Fox," Said Brandon as his Eevee appeared first, next a purple snake appeared, followed by a small brown shrew, and finally a yellow mouse-like pokemon appeared in that order.

"Neat a Pikachu," Said Blake as he called over his pokemon.

"I introduce to you Slither (Ekans), Shake (Sandshrew), and Jolt (Pikachu)," Introduced Brandon.

Soon the night disappeared into day and Brandon had already left to get to the gym early. After Blake met up with Valerie and Meep, the trio then they headed towards the gym. Along the way, there were many trainers battling, the trio was wondering what was going on, until a girl with long red hair and a wearing an almost blue school uniform. On her shoulder was a Pikachu sitting.

"Hey there one of you up for a battle?" Asked the red hair girl pointing towards Valerie.

"Me? Sure," Said Valerie as she grabbed a poke ball.

"It'll be one on one, and my name's Suzu," Said Suzu as her Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and on to the battle field, "Let's show them what we got, Speedy!"

"Go Phoenix!" Said Valerie as Phoenix appeared and spread her small wings, "Let's start off with an Ember attack!"

"Dodge Speedy, counter with quick attack!" Said Suzu as Speedy dodged the fire attack easily and quickly was running towards Phoenix.

"Use your quick attack!" Said Valerie as Phoenix and Speedy rammed into each other and both were sent flying. "Now use flamethrower!"

"Whoa, when did Phoenix learn that?" Asked Blake.

"You dropped a TM containing that move when we threw you out of the room last night," Said Meep as Blitz was standing next to her.

"You're not the only one with powerful attacks, use thunderbolt!" Said Suzu as Speedy surged electricity from his body and sent it towards Phoenix and Phoenix shot a huge flame straight towards Speedy.

Both pokemon took the attacks; surprisingly they both were able to get up and were ready to continue the battle. Both pokemon were exhausted from the damage from the attacks.

"Speedy thunder shock!" Said Suzu as Speedy sent a smaller electric shock towards Phoenix.

"Phoenix use ember!" Said Valerie as Phoenix shot small embers from her mouth.

Both attacks collided and exploded, which covered the battle field. When the smoke clears, Phoenix and Speedy are both on the ground, neither ready for battle. Valerie called back Phoenix while Suzu picked up Speedy.

"That was a good battle," Said Suzu as she extended her hand.

"Thanks I hope your Pikachu will be okay," Said Valerie as she shook Suzu's hand.

"Speedy will be okay," Said Suzu, "When we next battle I'll be the victor."

"We'll see," Said Valerie as she, Blake, Meep, and Blitz headed towards the nearby Pokemon center for Phoenix.

Vyser: One more chapter down, and by the by, if you're wondering what types of Pokemon the two new teams use I'm about to list them. Team Gaia uses earth, grass, and fire types, while Team Storm uses flying, electric and ice types. And just as a little bonus, there's going to be a third team in the future. Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Twin Thorns

Vyser: I've updated my story! Yay for me, and to my reviewers, who gave me trainer ideas, your trainers will make an appearance and maybe even become long-term characters. I don't own Pokemon, or the characters that you guys provided for me, and at the end of this chapter, you will be thanked for the characters so enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Twin Thorns 

Blake, Valerie, Meep and Blitz were just on their way back from the pokemon center, after Valerie's battle with Suzu, to the pokemon gym. The gym was finally open, and just as Blake was about open the doors, they fly open and hit him to the ground.

"Dang it! Is this going to happen at every gym?" Yelled Blake as Valerie helped him up and the guy who open the door was chuckling at Blake a little. "Jerk."

"Hey dude, I just won my second badge," Said the guy through his laughter. He had Raven black hair, red eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket with a black shirt underneath and was wearing torn up jeans. "Didn't see ya there."

"You could at least apologize to Blake," Said Valerie as Blake was rubbing his face.

"The name's Joey! Pleasure to meet ya," Said Joey who was looking at Valerie, "What's yours?"

"I'm Valerie," Said Valerie.

"I'm Meep and this is Blitz," Introduced Meep as Blitz was jumping up and down.

"And you must apparently be Blake," Said Joey, through some laughter he had in his system, "Sorry, now if you excuse me I must be going."

Joey just walked past the two trainers and the girl, and for some reason he was still laughing. Blake, Valerie, Meep and Blitz just shrugged and walked into the gym. Joey finally was able to control his laughter, and decided to get a bite to eat. He decided to walk through the alley seeing as how this was his hometown and he knew where practically was, he decided to take a short cut. Just as he was a quarter way through the alley, two weird men in black and purple clothing cut him off from the front and backside.

"We heard that you just defeated the gym leaders here," Said the mysterious person in front of him.

"And if I did?" Asked Joey as he reached for one of his pokeballs.

"Then we battle," Said the second mysterious person to the back of Joey as he drew one of his pokeballs.

Meanwhile, Blake, Valerie, Meep and Blitz were walking through the gym, which was like a beautiful green house. There were many beautiful flowers in the halls of the building, each of a different color and size. When the group reaches the biggest room in the entire building, they see different types of flowers all around. There was a grass field that had a pokemon arena in the middle of the field, and surrounding it was many flowers.

"These flowers are beautiful," Said Meep as she and Blitz walked over to a huge red flower and began to sniff it, suddenly it moved and scared Meep and Blitz a little.

"Relax, it's just a Vileplume," Said Valerie as the grass pokemon walked away.

"Shouldn't there be a gym leader here or something?" Asked Blake when suddenly footsteps could be heard behind them.

When the group turns around, they see two girls, both wearing light green kimonos. One had dark red hair, while the other had light purple hair. They both looked to be the same age as Blake and Valerie.

"Um, hello," Said Blake as the two girls noticed him.

"Excuse us," Said the red haired girl as she and the other girl turned around.

"I can't believe it Rose, another cute boy today!" Whispered the purple haired girl.

"I looks like he's already taken Violet," Said the girl who apparently is named Rose.

"They could just be traveling with each other," Said Violet.

"One way to find out," Said Rose as she and Violet turned around and approached Blake.

"What's your name?" Asked Violet.

"I'm Blake, Valerie and I are kind of here to earn a badge," Said Blake, "Don't tell me that you two are the gym leaders."

"We are, my name is Rose," Said Rose as she took Blake's right hand.

"And I'm Violet," Said Violet as she took Blake's other hand.

"And together, we're the Garden Sisters," Said Rose and Violet in union as Blake blushed a little.

"We're here to battle, not flirt," Said Valerie as she approached Blake the Garden Sisters.

"Valerie, are you okay?" Asked Meep as Valerie turned to Meep and was showing a little blush.

"Of course," Said Valerie.

"So you two are here for a battle?" Asked Violet.

"Then a battle you shall receive," Said Rose as she and Violet took Blake to the arena and Valerie, Meep and Blitz followed.

The battlefield was set; Blake and Valerie were on one side of the field, while facing the Garden Sisters on the opposite side. Meep and Blitz were going to watch the battle from the sidelines.

"Here are the terms for the battle," Started Rose.

"Each of us will use one pokemon," Interrupted Violet.

"It will be a two on two match, no substitutions will be allowed" Added Rose.

"If you two beat both of our pokemon, then you both will receive the Bloom badge," Added Violet.

"However, if you lose," Added Rose.

"Blake will have to go on a date with whose pokemon knocked his out," Finished Violet.

"What!" Yelled Blake.

"It's the rules of the gym here," Said Rose.

"Let's go then," Said Blake as the four trainers prepared for battle.

"Go Blossom!" Said Rose as an Ivysaur appears and tilts it's head left and right.

"Come on out, Cherry," Said Violet as a Bayleaf appears and stomps on the ground.

"Then come on out Phoenix!" Said Valerie as Phoenix appears and ruffles her wings.

"Alright, let's show them what we got Spirit!" Said Blake as he pokemon appears, but it was the red fox we all know, it was Fangs. "Oops, uh wrong pokeball."

"Well you can't call it back," Said Rose as Blake looked a little disappointed, but he quickly shook off that emotion.

"Alright then, Fangs tackle!" Said Blake as Fangs began to speed towards Blossom.

"Phoenix use your, ember attack!" Said Valerie as Phoenix shot many small embers from her beak.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat us, Vine whip!" Yelled the Garden Sisters as Blossom and Cherry sprouted vines from the flower parts of their bodies and pushed them from the ground, dodging Fangs and Phoenix's attacks. "Now, counter with body slam!"

Blossom and Cherry used their vines to throw themselves onto Fangs and Phoenix, the two grass pokemon landed on the pokemon and held them to the ground.

"Perfect, Fangs use Shadow ball!" Yelled Blake as Fangs shot a black orb on Blossom sending it flying in the air, "Now use iron tail!"

Fangs' tail began to glow silver and he jumps into the air and knocks down Blossom with the iron tail down to the ground knocking out the grass pokemon.

"Oh no," Said Violet as she turned to see that Cherry was being hurt by Phoenix's flame thrower attack also knocking it out, "We lost."

"We did it!" Said Blake and Valerie as they jumped in the air a little and hugged, but they quickly broke off the hug blushing a little.

"That was a great battle guys," Said Meep as everyone called back their pokemon.

"You guys deserved these," Said the Garden Sisters as they approached Blake and Valerie and handed them both a flower that was red and blue.

Outside gym a few minutes later.

"Thanks for the battle," Said Valerie.

"And thanks for the badges," Said Blake.

"Good luck on your journey Blake," Said the Garden sisters as they both blew Blake a kiss as Blake, Valerie, Meep and Blitz began to walk away from the gym.

The sun was beginning to set, and the group was heading back towards the pokemon center, when suddenly a familiar person falls from a nearby alley. Shocked to see what had happened, Blake and Valerie rush to help the guy.

"Are you okay?" Asked Valerie as Meep and Blitz walked behind her.

The person turned his head to reveal Joey, he was badly bruised and he appeared to be weak.

"They took my badges," Said Joey as he laughed slightly then passed out.

Blake and Valerie quickly grabbed Joey and placed his arms around their necks in order to carry him to the nearby hospital, Meep and Blitz followed.

Vyser: Well here the latest chapter. What happened to Joey? Who were the mysterious purple and black clothed people? Why am I asking you this? Anyway review, oh and I'm looking for some more gym leaders, so make the pokemon types more similar. Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9: Venom

Vyser: I'm back. And that you all for your reviews and ideas to help me with the story. I don't own Pokemon or the characters that you guys came up with. Thanks for reviewing my story.

Chapter 9: Venom 

Joey was resting in a hospital bed, bandages covering all the bruises he had gotten. Blake, Valerie, Meep, and Blitz were waiting to see what was about to happen. The doctor that bandaged Joey approached the three and the little Pokemon.

"Hey will he be okay?" Asked Meep.

"He'll be fine he just got really beaten up," Said the doctor as he shook his head. "I can't believe that this keeps happening."

"What do you mean, doc?" Asked Blake.

"Many people have been beaten up," Said the doctor, "The only thing that the police found connections with the beatings is that the victims all won a badge at the Gardner City gym. And the victims all lost their gym badges."

"Hey Blake, do you think that we're next?" Asked Valerie as Blake suddenly got a shocked look on his face.

"We'll be okay," Said Blake with a little doubt in his voice.

"Joey will be okay in the morning," Said the Doctor as the trio and Blitz left the room. "I hope those kids will be okay."

The group made their way back to the hotel room, and unfortunately for Blake he was kicked out of the room once more. This time Blake was able to afford his own room, even though it was a little cheap. Blake let out all of his Pokemon and began to look through his backpack. Eventually, Blake was asleep and night was turned into day. Blake went to Meep and Valerie's room, but when he knocked there was no response. So Blake decided to head towards the hospital where Joey was. Blake was at the hospital much more quickly than he thought, he soon made his way to Joey's room, when he entered Joey's room, Joey was sitting up right and was laughing at a TV show.

"Well, look whose better," Said Blake as he entered the room.

"Thanks, I guess," Said Joey as he was looking around the room, "So where are the girls you were with?"

"My guess bet would be sleeping in the hotel room," Said Blake as Joey laughed softly, "So tell me, what happened?"

"Well, I had just left you guys to get something to eat," Said Joey as he got up from his bed and started putting on the top part of his clothes. "This is my home town, anyway, when I was going through an alley for a short cut these guys confronted me."

"What happened next?" Asked Blake as Joey grabbed his three poke balls and latched them on his belt.

"These guys challenged me to a Pokemon battle," Said Joey as he clenched his fist. "I tried my hardest, but my pokemon just weren't strong enough. When I lost, they forced me to give up my badges, I'm just glad that they didn't get my pokemon."

"So now what are you going to do now?" Asked Blake as he followed Joey out of the room.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Asked Joey as he and Blake exited from the hospital. "I'm going to find those guys and get my badges back!"

"Let me join you, I guess that those guys would be after me," Said Blake as he followed Joey.

Meanwhile, Valerie, Meep, and Blitz were up and going to visit Joey. They didn't know where Blake was so they decided to go with out him. The two girls and the little pokemon were taking a different route to the hospital than what Blake took.

"Hey Valerie, don't you think that we should have gotten Blake?" Asked Meep as the three were walking.

"I bet he'll catch up," Said Valerie.

Meanwhile, in an alley that Valerie, Meep, and Blitz passed, three purple and black cloaked people watch the two girls and the green pokemon.

"Well, it looks like we found another trainer with this town's badge," Said the muscular cloaked persons.

"Hey, I'm new on this team, so why exactly are we here?" Asked the smaller cloaked person.

"We steal the badges and then we sell them or keep them to compete in the league," Said the tall cloaked person when suddenly a phone rings and this one cloaked person answers it. "Yeah what is it? I see, I'll be there."

"What's up?" Asked the muscular cloaked person.

"There's something at the base, and it appears that someone spotted the other trainer that got a badge yesterday," Said the tall cloaked person. "So, I need someone to go to the other area where the other trainer is."

"I'll handle the trainer," Said the muscular cloaked person as he began leave.

"Don't get cocky, you may have gotten those two badges yesterday," Said the tall cloaked person. "But, take precaution. And are you still wearing those badges?"

"Yes, and see ya," Said the muscular cloaked person as he ran out of sight.

"I take it you'll be able to handle the girl?" Asked the tall cloaked person as the short cloaked person saluted.

"Yes, sir, Admin Derek!" Said the short cloaked person as Derek left the cloaked person's sight. "All right, here goes nothing."

Suddenly, the cloaked person runs out in front of Valerie, Meep, and Blitz.

"Stop!" Said the cloaked person as the trio examined the cloaked person.

"Halloween not for quite a few months you know," Said Valerie as the short cloaked person got mad.

"I'm Sane of team Venom!" Yelled Sane as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "And you have something that I require!"

"And what would she have?" Asked Meep as blitz growled a little bit.

"I one of your friend's badges, and I think you want it," Said Sane as Valerie grabbed a pokeball. "So how about this if I win, I get one of your badges. You win, which you won't, you'll get your friend's badge back. What do you say?"

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Said Valerie.

"Good, we'll each use one pokemon," Said Sane, "And I already told you what would happen when one of us loses."

"Bring it on!" Yelled Valerie.

"Alright, go Gastly!" Yelled Sane as a black orb of black and purple gas with a spooky face appears from Sane's pokeball.

"_What a spooky pokemon,_" Thought Valerie as she shook her head and threw her pokeball. "Come on out Breeze!"

"_Now a wise choice_," Thought Sane. "Gastly! Let's start things off with scary face!"

The ghost pokemon's face suddenly got scarier and spooked Breeze.

"Shake it off, and use quick attack!" Said Valerie as Breeze quickly flew through the ghost pokemon. "What just happened?"

"I see that this is your first battle with a ghost type," Said Sane. "Normal attacks won't work on it!"

"Well then, use gust!" Said Valerie as Breeze flapped her wings and sent a small tornado towards the ghost pokemon. The tornado slammed straight into the ghost pokemon.

"Use your night shade!" Yelled Sane as Gastly blasts black light from its eyes and it slammed into the small bird pokemon.

"Can you keep going Breeze?" Asked Valerie as the bird pokemon nodded. "Then let's keep it up!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Blake and Joey were just confronted by the muscular cloaked guy.

"Hey I know you, you're the guy who took my badges!" Yelled Joey as the muscular just laughed.

"No need for hostility, I am Chase. Proud member of team Venom!" Said Chase. "And you must be the one who won the badge yesterday."

"Let me guess, you want my badges," Said Blake as Chase grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Yeah, and if by some little miracle you win then you'll get your friend's badge back," Said Chase. "But, when I win, then you have to give me your badge. If you fail to comply, then I'll have my fun with my fists."

"Then I take it that you won't fight fair," Said Blake.

"You may think that but, I have honor," Said Chase as he threw the pokeball and a black snake with purple fangs and yellow markings appears from the ball. "Meet my partner, Seviper."

"Well then, I choose Drano!" Said Blake as the blue crocodile appeared and did his shrug.

"Use bite attack!" Said Chase as his Seviper jumped towards Drano.

"Dodge and use water pulse!" Said Blake as Drano barely dodged and shot a ring of white light at the snake pokemon.

"Dig!" Yelled Chase as Seviper quickly went underground and dodged the water pulse.

"_Where's it coming up_?" Thought Blake as Chase laughed a little.

"Seviper when you come up, use your Iron Tail!" Said Chase.

Suddenly, Seviper appears from underground and its tail is glowing sliver and almost whacks Drano.

"Quickly use Iron tail!" Yelled Blake as Drano used his iron tail on Seviper.

The two tail attacks whacked each other's owner in the face of the other. The two pokemon then jump from each other and face each other.

"I must say, your Totodile has a nice iron tail," Said Chase.

"I could say the same about your Seviper," Said Blake.

"Enough talking! More battling!" Yelled Joey.

Vyser: Well then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Team Venom, tell me what do you think about this team. Keep the reviews and trainers coming. Good luck with your stories!


	10. Chapter 10: Rule Bending

Vyser: Oh yeah now, I'm back with the next chapter. So, I don't own Pokemon, and probably never will. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10: Rule Bending 

Drano and the Seviper were staring each other down. Blake was thinking about what his next move was while Chase was just smiling.

"_I've got this in the bag,_" Thought Chase, "Now Seviper! Use Giga Drain!"

The Seviper then jumped towards Drano with its fangs out.

"Drano! Dodge!" Yelled Blake but it was too late.

The Seviper was faster then Drano; it sank it teeth into Drano's left arm.

"Now, absorb his energy!" Yelled Chase.

"Come on Blake!" Yelled Joey. "You've got to have something to help you out!"

"Drano! Use Water Pulse!" Yelled Blake as Drano formed a ring of white light at his mouth.

Then Drano shot the attack at the nearby Seviper; the attack hit dead on. The Seviper let go confused.

"Come on Seviper shake it off!" Yelled Chase as the Seviper shook its head to rid itself of the confusion. "We're still in the game!"

"You okay Drano?" Asked Blake as Drano did his shrug and was suddenly glowing white. "What the?"

"Blake, your Totodile! It's evolving!" Yelled Joey as the light of Drano grew a little and when the light died down and a bigger crocodile with a larger mouth with bigger red spikes appeared where Drano was. "It's now a Croconaw!"

"Is that really you Drano?" Asked Blake as the Croconaw did the shrug. "Sweet!"

"_This might be a problem_," Thought Chase as he was reaching towards his belt. "_Good thing I don't play by the rules_."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Gardner City, Valerie and Breeze were having a hard time with Sane and his Gastly. Meep and Blitz could only watch from the sidelines. Although it looked like it was a draw, Breeze was the one who was winning.

"Breeze! Now use gust once more!" Said Valerie as Breeze did as it was told and sent a small tornado in the ghost pokemon once more.

The Gastly was knocked to the ground thanks to the gust attack.

"Gastly! You've got to get up!" Said Sane as the Gastly struggled to get up. "_What did the manual say about battles? Oh yeah, well here goes nothing!_"

As if in sync, Sane and Chase grabbed a poke ball at their belts and threw it releasing the pokemon.

"Go Grimer!" Yelled Sane as a gross glob of purple smile with eyes and a mouth appears right next to the Gastly.

On the other side of Gardner City, Chase had released a pokemon that looked like a ghost with a skull mask on.

"Say hello to Duskull!" Said Chase as Joey grabbed one of his poke balls.

"That ain't fair!" Yelled Joey as he threw his poke ball. "Go Raptor!"

Suddenly a blue dragon like pokemon with a gray head protector appeared. A Bagon!

"Night shade!" Yelled Chase, "And Sludge Bomb!"

The Duskull shot a small blast of black energy from the skull mask, while the Seviper shot a huge black orb of what appeared to be poison.

"Now Raptor, use Dragon Breath!" Said Joey as Raptor shot out a huge green flame into the night shade attack.

"Drano! Ice Beam!" Announced Blake as his newly evolved Drano shot a huge white light from his mouth and blasted the sludge bomb.

The ice beam attack continued and blasted the viper pokemon freezing it in a block of ice.

"No! Seviper!" Yelled Chase as he called back his pokemon. "Okay Duskull! It's up to you now! Use your Ice beam!"

Suddenly, white light blasted from the Duskull mask's eyeholes and headed straight towards Raptor.

"Raptor, use Ember!" Yelled Joey as Raptor shot fire into the ice beam attack.

The attacks met dead on with each other. Though Raptor's attack looked like it was weaker.

"_Here's something I don't like_," Thought Joey as suddenly a ring of white light blasted the Duskull. "What the?"

"Hey, don't count me out yet," Said Blake.

"Right," Said Joey as he stared at Chase, "Now let's see how you can handle two on one! Raptor, use Dragon breath!"

"Drano! Use Ice beam!" Said Blake as Drano shot a white light from his mouth while Raptor breathed green flames from his mouth both attacks heading towards the Duskull.

The attacks hit dead on! First the green flames engulfed the ghost pokemon, and then the ice beam struck the ghost knocking it out.

"Return." Said Chase as he dropped to his knees and called back his pokemon. "Take your badge! We'll still get another!"

After Chase threw down the badge he had on his uniform, he quickly ran back into the nearby alley and disappeared into the shadows. Both Blake and Joey called back their two pokemon.

"Cool! I got one of my badges back!" Laughed Joey as he picked up his badge and placed it in his pocket. "But, what do you think he meant when he said that he would still get a new badge?"

"Oh no," Said Blake as his eyes widen. "Valerie!"

"Oh that girl who was with you at the gym yesterday?" Asked Joey, a few seconds he finally figured it out. "She won a badge as well!"

"We have to find her!" Yelled Blake and Joey at the same time.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Gardner City, Meep and Blitz joined the battle against Sane's Gastly and Grimer. Breeze was having trouble dealing with the Grimer especially with its multiple attacks like flame-thrower and thief, while Blitz dealt with Gastly and it's weird attacks. Soon, however the battle was taking its toll on Breeze and Blitz.

"This isn't good," Said Valerie as Breeze and Blitz were tired from dodging the attacks.

"This is great! Soon the badge will be mine!" Said Sane, "Let's finish this! Shadow Ball and Sludge bomb!"

As the Gastly shot a huge black orb, the Grimer threw some of its slime. Both of the attacks were heading directly on target. Breeze and Blitz couldn't be able to dodge the attacks were only a few feet away.

"Now! Over Heat!" Yelled a male voice as a huge flame engulfed the two attacks before making contact.

"What in the world!" Asked Sane as a six foot tall guy with snow-white spiky hair, medium build, wearing a blue short sleeve vest with a black T-shirt under it with a flame on it, dark blue pants, dark blue boots, and dark blue gloves. Standing next to him was a Blaziken, on his shoulder was a Torchic. "Who in the world are you?"

"Intro of course, my name is Seth Hiroshima," Said Seth as Sane's eyes widen. "And meet my Blaziken, Blaze, and his son, Blaze Jr."

"You're, you're, you're" Said Sane as Seth was getting annoyed with the stuttering, "You're the Honen League Champion!"

"That's right," Said Seth.

"That's Seth," Said Valerie, "I saw your battle in the league a few years ago!"

"Nice to meet a fan," Said Seth as Sane was getting angry.

"This doesn't concern you!" Yelled Sane.

"It does when you battle girls unfairly," Said Seth, "If you want to battle someone, then battle me. I'll even give you an advantage, your two pokemon against Blaze here."

"You're going to force me if I don't," Said Sane as his two pokemon turned towards Blaze. "So both my pokemon, use Thunder bolt!"

"Is that all you got? Blaze, use your Aerial Ace!" Said Seth as Blaze quickly disappeared and attacked the Grimer instantly causing the slime pokemon to be knocked out. Blaze then quickly jumped out of the way from the ghost pokemon's thunder bolt.

"Return Grimer," Said Sane, "Now Gastly, use confuse ray!"

Gastly then shot two red beams from its eyes straight towards Blaze.

"Nice try, Blaze use over heat!" Yelled Seth as Blaze shot a powerful flame through the confuse ray and blasted the ghost pokemon. "Its over."

"Return," Said Sane as he returned his pokemon and tried to run, "Well, I'll be going now."

Before Sane even had a chance to run, Seth grabbed Sane by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You have our friend's badge," Said Valerie after she called back Breeze. "So please return it."

"You heard the young lady," Said Seth as Sane dropped the badge from his uniform. Then Seth dropped him on the ground.

"I'm out of here!" Yelled Sane as he ran away.

Just after Sane ran away, Blake and Joey finally found the group.

"Valerie, what just happened?" Asked Blake as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah what we miss?" Asked Joey as Valerie handed Joey his badge.

"Our new friend here helped us," Said Valerie gesturing to Seth.

"Hey, I'm Seth Hiroshima," Said Seth as Blake and Joey's eyes widen. 'Yeah, I'm the Honen League Champion."

"What are you doing here in Saora?" Asked Joey.

"Well, after winning the championship I wanted to try a new challenge," Said Seth. "And Saora was the perfect new place, with my pokemon like Blaze and Blaze Jr."

Seth then pulled out a poke ball that had a flame painted on it, and called back Blaze into the poke ball.

"So, I'll be seeing you guys later," Said Seth as he began to walk away. "I'm sure our paths will cross many times in the future."

As soon as Seth was out of sight, Blake, Valerie, Meep, Blitz and Joey were standing there trying to think of the next move.

"Well, where is the next gym?" Asked Valerie.

"Well, I know where it is," Said Joey, "I could join you to the next gym."

"Well what do you guys say?" Asked Blake.

"I think we should," Said Valerie.

"He seems nice enough," Said Meep as Blitz agreed.

"Okay Joey, it appears we want you to come," Said Blake.

"Great!" Laughed Joey.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Said Valerie.

Vyser: Alright! This next chapter is done! Sorry it took long to update, oh and Weird Dutch Guy, if your reading this, put your character in your next review. Review!


	11. Chapter 11: The Road of Trainers

Vyser: Okay, I'm back with a new chapter, sorry it took so long to update, there's not really a good excuse. Any way, I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11: The Road of Trainers 

The sun was beginning to shine on the new day over Gardner City as Blake, Valerie, Meep, Blitz and Joey left the city early. Joey and Meep seemed to only have the energy to walk. As the four and the rock pokemon were walking, Gardner City began to disappear into the distance.

"Okay, tell me again why we're walking this early?" Asked Blake.

"Couldn't have we at least stayed for breakfast?" Asked Valerie as Joey turned towards the group and began walking backwards.

"Look, Mistere Town is a three day walk from Gardner City," Explained Joey as he put his hands behind his head. "So the sooner we start the sooner we get there."

"Yeah, but couldn't we at least waited till after breakfast?" Asked Meep as Blitz was agreeing with her.

"Well, um you see," Stuttered Joey before he burst into laughing. "This path may be the shortest but, its been known to have many trainers and it's called Battle road."

"Hey I heard of this place," Said Valerie as she took out a book from her backpack. "I just never had a chance to see in person."

"So are the trainers tough or what?" Asked Blake.

"Maybe there are just many of them," Said Meep as she petted Blitz on the head.

"In any case, we have to avoid many trainers, mainly because the nearest pokemon center is in the middle of the path," Explained Joey as he was still walking backwards. "That or we can head all the way back to Gardner City."

"Well if we face any trainers then we'll just battle them," Said Valerie.

A few hours passed, the group was still walking through out the grassy plains. Joey was still walking backwards, to Blake, Valerie and Meep thought it looked like he was sleeping while walking. Everything was pretty quiet, before Joey accidentally walked into someone who just jumped in front of them. Joey quickly turned and noticed that he walked into a girl who looked at the age of 11 with short dark hair and wearing blue and white clothing.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Yelled Joey as the girl got a little mad.

"Well I wasn't the one who was walking backwards now was I?" Asked the girl, as Joey looked a little embarrassed.

"She's got you there Joey," Said Blake.

"You must a trainer," Said the girl as she lifted a pokeball. "I challenge you to a battle."

"Fine, the name's Joey yours?" Asked Joey as he raised one of his pokeballs.

"You can call me Sammi," Said Sammi as she threw her pokeball into the air. "Come on out Cabbage!"

From Sammi's pokeball came a huge blue serpent pokemon with a yellow under belly. It had fins on its face. A Gyarados.

"Wow, been a while since I faced a pokemon like that," Said Joey as he laughed a little. "But, my pokemon should be more than a match for it. Let's go Bananas!"

"That sounds weird doesn't it," Said Meep as a Vigoroth appears from Joey's pokeball.

"Cabbage use bite attack!" Yelled Sammi as Cabbage charged at Bananas with its mouth wide open.

"Bananas! Dodge and use fury swipes!" Said Joey as Bananas jumped from Cabbage's attack and began to charge at Cabbage.

"You have to admit, these nicknames are creative," Said Valerie as she, Blake, Meep and Blitz watched the battle.

"Yeah, but, I'm starting to get a little hungry," Replied Blake.

"Is that you Valerie?" Asked a feminine voice from behind the group.

As the group (the ones not battling) turned around, they saw Suzu with Speedy on her shoulder and standing next to her a guy with auburn hair and wearing dark clothing.

"Suzu, how are you and Speedy doing?" Asked Valerie as she approached Suzu.

"Well, me and my brother, Jet," Introduced Suzu as Jet waved his hand at the group. "Are heading to Mistere Town for the next gym. I take it you're going there too?"

"Yeah, but first we have to get past Battle road," Said Blake.

"You must be a trainer," Said Jet referring to Blake.

"Yeah, let me guess, you want to battle," Said Blake as he grabbed a pokeball.

"Yup," Said Jet as he raised a pokeball in his right hand.

"Jet, shouldn't you think about this first, you've already been in ten battle today," Said Suzu as Speedy jumped from her shoulder.

"Go! Avian!" Yelled Jet as he threw the pokeball and released a Pidgeotto into the air.

"This is a perfect chance, go Fangs!" Yelled Blake as Fangs came from the pokeball that Blake threw and raised its head towards Avian. "Use Shadow Ball!"

As Fangs opened its mouth an orb of darkness forms, then is shot directly towards Avian.

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Commanded Jet as Avian nimbly dodged and then began to swoop towards Fangs.

"Fangs, quickly use iron tail!" Countered Blake as Fangs' tail began to glow and was about to slam it into Avian, but Avian was faster then expected and slammed into Fangs. "You okay Fangs?"

Fangs shook his body and barked once showing that he was all right.

"Your Poochyena has spirit, I admire that in a pokemon," Complemented Jet as he smiled. "But don't think that is going to win you this battle. Avian use gust attack!"

"Come on Blake!" Cheered Valerie.

"_I've got it!_" Thought Blake. "Fangs! Use shadow ball on the ground!"

Everyone was confused on why Blake made that move. Fangs quickly shot the shadow ball at the ground, which sent him flying into the air missing the gust attack.

"What the?" Question Jet as he got a confused look on his face.

"Jet you might want to be careful!" Yelled Suzu.

"Quick attack!" Yelled Jet as Avian began to fly quickly towards the falling Fangs.

"Now use Iron tail!" Said Blake as Fangs quickly began to spin with a glow that seemed to be his tail.

Just as Avian was about to charge into Fangs, it was forced back because Fangs' Iron tail hit its mark.

"Now! Shadow ball!" Yelled Blake as Fangs landed and quickly shot the black orb into Avian causing Avian to fall to the ground fainted.

"You got lucky," Said Jet as he called back Avian. "Avian was in a lot of battles today already."

"But, Jet you used all of your other pokemon besides Avian," Pointed out Suzu as Blake was calling back Fangs.

"Did you have to say that?" Asked Jet as everyone laughed a little except Jet.

"Can we eat now?" Asked Meep as everyone stopped laughing.

Joey was finishing up the battle with Sammi. He used façade to defeat Cabbage, and after congratulating Sammi for the fun battle, he saw his friends enjoying lunch with Suzu and Jet. Joey quickly ran over a little mad about the fact that no one told him that they were eating.

"Guys you could have told me that lunch was served," Said Joey as he sat near his friends.

"Well you were wrapped up in your battle so we didn't want to annoy you," Said Meep before she handed Blitz some pokemon food.

"Okay, who are these guys?" Asked Joey referring to Suzu and Jet.

"Oh this is Suzu and her brother Jet," Introduced Valerie after taking a drink from her soda. "We met them in Gardner City before you Joey."

"Hi, nice to meet you Joey," Said Suzu.

"I guess it's a pleasure," Added Jet before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You won your battle I take it?" Asked Blake.

"Yeah, now hand me a sandwich please," Said Joey as he took one quickly.

Meanwhile, unknown to the group, in the distance we find five people wearing green cloaks and black pants were watching the group through separate binoculars, one of the green cloaked persons had a hole were his long brown hair flowed out. Two of the five were Van and Kate from Team Gaia and they both looked a little worried that Blake and Valerie were in the group.

"Uh, Admin Vince!" Said Van as he saluted the long brown haired cloaked person named Vince. "Are you sure we should try our plan while those trainers are there?"

"Yeah, maybe we should make our move on the caves near here later," Added Kate who was nervous and Vince towards Kate and Van.

"Ah yes, those were the two trainers that defeated you before weren't they?" Asked Vince as Van and Kate nodded for yes. "Then I'll deal with them if they get in our way. We need the Forest Emerald for our plans."

Vyser: Well now I've finally updated the story! Any way, what is this mysterious Forest Emerald? Why is team Gaia after it? And why do I ask you these questions? Find out in the next chapter, and review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle to the Cave

Vyser: Here's the next chapter my loyal reviewers. I don't own Pokemon or the trainers you guys wanted to have in this story. Well now, I hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 12: The Battle to the Cave 

Vince was watching some of the Team Gaia grunts working on boulder that was blocking something. Van and Kate were looking for anyone who was coming their way from the bushes nearby. The boulder was finally pushed out of the way, Vince smiled as he and a few other grunts entered the cave then stopped and turned towards Van and Kate.

"Van, Kate, do you have your updated pokemon?" Asked Vince with his arms crossed.

"Yeah," Answered Van and Kate as they saluted.

"Excellent, remember, if by some chance you fail, inform us immediately," Said Vince as he and the other grunts entered the cave.

"So Kate, you ready?" Asked Van as they hid in the bushes again.

"You better believe it," Answered Kate.

We now turn our attention to Blake, Valerie, Meep, Blitz, Joey and the siblings, Suzu and Jet who were going to travel with the group until they reach the next town. Valerie, Suzu and Meep were taking about various things while being ahead of the guys and blitz struggling behind them. Blake was laughing at Joey and Jet. Joey was making fun of Jet's height. And Jet was getting very upset and was trying to fight Joey, but Joey had his hand on Jet's head forcing him back.

"Come on shrimp, is that the best you've got?" Asked Joey through his laughter.

"Move your hand and I'll show you what I can do!" Yelled Jet as he tried to punch at Joey.

"Its funny to watch you two," Commented Blake.

"What's up with your brother?" Asked Valerie as Suzu slapped her forehead.

"He's really sensitive about his height," Answered Suzu.

"Hey how much longer till we reach the pokemon center?" Asked Meep as she waited for Blitz to catch up.

"It takes three days to get to the next town, and the center is half way," Answered Blake who pulled Joey and Jet away from each other. "So it looks like we're going to have to camp tonight."

"Well then the sun is beginning to set so we should set up camp soon," Said Valerie as the sun was at dusk.

"Let's get off the road," Said Jet as he walked into the nearby bushes and everyone followed him.

Soon the group set up camp, Joey was the one who was cooking. Unknown to the group, Van and Kate were watching them from the bushes, because the cave was next to our group's camp. The two Team Gaia Grunts were getting a little anxious and bored.

"Man, their getting close," Said Kate as Van was lying on the ground with piece of grass in his mouth.

"Just keep quiet, and relax. We're only supposed to fight if they find the cave," Whispered Van as he closed his eyes.

"But, I'm bored," Whispered back Kate holding onto a green and white pokeball.

"Then inform Vince of these guys, I'll be able to take them now," Replied Van as he grabbed a pokeball in each hand.

Kate quickly nodded and quietly sneaked into the cave, and then Van dosed off. The night's sky covered the area, the time was 9 p.m., and everyone had already eaten and gotten their pokemon out so that they can get some rest. Jet let out all of his evolutions of Eevee and Avian. He nicknamed his Eevee evolutions by this: Flareon is known as Burner, Vaporeon was called Stormy, Jolteon was called Charged, Espeon known as Sci, and Umbreon was called Oscuro. Suzu had Speedy, a Skarmory called Silvia, a Natu nicknamed Hop, a Larvitar nicknamed Zilla, a Charmander called Draco, and a Chickorita nicknamed Bronto. Joey had Raptor and Bananas as well as a Sableye that Joey called Diamondeye. Blitz was already out. Blake got out Drano, Fangs and Spirit. Valerie and Meep were surprised that Drano evolved but still did the shrug. Valerie got out Phoenix, Breeze and her Poliwag, Squirt. After everyone introduced his or her pokemon, they all started to relax and enjoy the calmness of the night. Valerie was reading a novel see picked up in Gardner City, Meep was already asleep with Blitz lying next to her, Joey was taking this time to mock Jet who was getting mad. Suzu was just hanging out with her pokemon and Blake was grooming Fangs and Spirit while Drano was dosing off and on. Suddenly, a twig snaps, Fangs hears this and jumps into the bush that the noise was from.

"Fangs! Get back here," Said Blake as a loud yell of pain came from the bush and everyone turned their attention to the bush.

Then all of a sudden, a green cloaked person stood up yelling and on the guy's right arm was Fangs biting hard into the limb. As the guy was trying to get Fangs off, he turned around and the top of the cloak that covered his head flew off and revealed that he was Van!

"Hey you're that Team Gaia grunt called Van!" Yelled Valerie as Van managed to get Fangs off and threw the puppy pokemon onto Blake.

"Team Gaia, I've heard of them in the crowds," Said Jet.

"Well, you being short must give you an advantage to listening to people while they don't notice you," Commented Joey as Jet got even madder.

"I'd love to stay, but, see ya!" Said Van as he ran off into the night.

"Should we go after him?" Asked Suzu as everyone called back his or her pokemon.

"Yeah let's go!" Said Valerie as everyone followed Van through the bushes.

"Wait for me!" Yelled Meep as she and Blitz followed.

The group didn't have to wait a while to find Van, for he was standing in front of a cave that had a huge boulder next to it. In Van's hands were two poekballs.

"Okay Van, what are you doing here?" Asked Blake as Van scowled at the group.

"I can't tell you, now battle me or get lost!" Yelled Van.

"I'll challenge you," Said Valerie as she took Phoenix's pokeball.

"Let me help," Said Suzu as she grabbed a pokeball.

"I don't care who battles let's just go!" Yelled Van as he threw the two pokeballs into the air. "Let's show 'em our power! Go Jaws and Spikes!"

From Van's pokeballs came a small yellow pokemon with a black jaw like piece jetting from its head, a Mawile. As well as a small circular cactus pokemon with a yellow flower bud, a Cacnea.

"What're you waiting for?" Asked Van as his pokemon scowled.

"Nothing! Come on out Phoenix!" Yelled Valerie as the small fowl Pokemon appeared and ruffled her feathers.

"Don't forget Bronto!" Announced Suzu as her Chickorita flapped his leaf around.

"Then let's get this started with! Jaws start things off with Strength!" Yelled Van as Jaws used his huge jaw to whack at Phoenix.

"Phoenix! Use Flamethrower!" Announced Valerie as Phoenix blew a huge flame at Jaws.

"Spikes! Sandstorm to protect Jaws!" Commanded Van as Spikes began to spin around and the dirt on the ground turned into small tornado and blocked the flames. From the sandstorm Jaws appears and is about to slam into Phoenix.

"Bronto, use Razor leaf!" Said Suzu as Bronto whipped her leaf on his head and many smaller leafs towards Jaws.

"Jaws! Stop the strength attack and use Flamethrower on those leaves!" Commanded Van as Jaws stopped in mid-air and used its huge maw to spit flames to stop the leaves.

"He's good," Said Suzu.

"Come on Suzu! You can beat this idiotic grunt!" Yelled Jet as Van got mad.

"Listen short man! I'm going to win this!" Insulted Van as Blake and Joey held back Jet who was going to beat up Van. "And now, Spikes use your Sunny day!"

"But, its at night," Said Meep as suddenly bright light illuminated the path.

"Now how is this possible?" Asked Blake.

"Why would you help Phoenix with her fire attacks?" Asked Valerie as she gasped when she got it. "Oh no!"

"What?" Asked Suzu as Van grinned.

"Now if he uses Solar beam, he can instantly use the attack," Explained Joey.

"That's right, now Jaws and Spikes use Solar Beam!" Yelled Van as Jaws shot a huge bright yellow beam from his maw and Spikes shot the same beam from the flower on his head.

"Phoenix try to dodge and use Flamethrower!" Said Valerie.

"Bronto dodge as well and use vine whip!" Said Suzu.

But it was too late, the beams crashed into Phoenix and Bronto and sent them flying backwards, fortunately they both were on their feet but had barely any energy.

"Well, now, I could finish you now, but go ahead and try to win now," Said Van as a small breeze blew his cloak. "_I may send all of these wanna be trainers packing_."

"Come on Valerie, you and Phoenix can do it!" Cheered Blake.

"Sis, you better not lose!" Yelled Jet.

"Real confidence booster," Said Meep.

"Phoenix Flamethrower!" Said Valerie.

"And Bronto use Razor Leaf!" Said Suzu.

"Nice try, Spikes! Use Sandstorm again!" Yelled Van.

Just as the attacks were about to hit Van's pokemon, the Sandstorm quickly came back up and blocked the attacks.

"Dang it he's stronger than last time," Said Blake.

"Jaws, use Bite attack! And Spikes use Pin missile!" Commanded Van as he pokemon began to attack.

Just as Van's pokemon were about to attack, a bright light engulfed Phoenix and Bronto. Everyone was surprised, except Van who looked nervous.

"Don't tell me what I think that is," Nervously said Van as the lights began to die down.

In Phoenix's place was a fowl pokemon with red and yellow feathers, longer wing like arms and longer legs. A new Combusken was newly evolved into the world. And where Bronto was standing was a larger version of Chickorita with leave buds coming from his neck, and the leaf on his head had a hole in it.

"Yes they evolved!" Exclaimed Valerie.

"It's a whole new battle now," Said Suzu.

"Uh, so what! Evolve as much as you like, you still won't be able to beat me!" Yelled Van as he clenched his fists. "Spikes! Focus Punch! And Jaws use Flamethrower!"

Spikes was quickly spinning his right spiked arm while Jaws was turning around to use the powerful fire attack.

"Quickly Bronto use vine whip on Jaws!" Yelled Suzu as Bronto's vines quickly wrapped around Jaws' huge jaw keeping the flames suck inside.

"And Phoenix use double kick on Spikes!" Said Valerie as Phoenix quickly ran towards Spikes and kicked the cactus pokemon twice sending Spikes into the rock wall. "Now use your Flamethrower!"

"Spike try to get up and use Sandstorm!" Commanded Van but it was too late. Phoenix's flames quickly reached the cactus pokemon and causing it to faint. "Fine return."

"You might want to check your other pokemon," Said Jet as Van saw that Jaws was slowly overheating.

"No!" Yelled Van.

"Let's finish this guy Valerie," Said Suzu.

"Right, Phoenix use your Flamethrower once more!" Announced Valerie as Bronto retracted his vines and Phoenix used her powerful flame attack against Jaws the steel type pokemon.

When the flames died down, Jaws had a few burn marks and fainted to the ground. Van quickly recalled Spikes and Valerie and Suzu also called back their newly evolved pokemon.

"This isn't over!" Yelled Van as he turned around and ran into the cave.

"I'm going to get that guy for calling me short!" Yelled Jet as he ran after Van.

"We better stop Jet before he gets himself in trouble," Said Suzu as everyone ran in after Jet. The night's sky returned.

When the group entered the cave, which was deep under ground, they saw Jet standing in the middle of the tunnel looking at the inside of the cave. When they were right next to Jet they saw what caused him to see.

"Wow," Said the group at once.

Inside the cave was huge and a beautiful underground stream was running through out the cave, on the walls and ceiling were glowing the moss which gave everything inside the cave a greenish tint. Next to the stream were some ruins that were destructed, everyone saw Van running towards the ruins and the group quickly ran after him.

Vyser: I'm glad I typed up this chapter, and I'm glad that I started this fiction, anyway, I look forward to your reviews and I wish you all luck with your fictions. Have a nice summer!


	13. Chapter 13: The Earthly Ruins

Vyser: Okay, now so the next chapter. I think after this many chapters, I wouldn't have to say, I don't own Pokemon or the trainers you reviewers submitted. Any way, enjoy this next chapter. Chapter 13: The Earthly Ruins 

Van was running through the ruins, they were larger then they appeared. Van finally reached the other members of team Gaia who were in front of a huge door that had many emblems of forests and grass type pokemon trying to open the doors. Van was hunched over breathing hard when Vince came up to him.

"Van, why are you here?" Asked Vince with a little anger in his eyes.

"Sir, I was defeated," Replied Van as Vince growled a little. "So I retreated into the cave."

"You fool, you led whoever defeated you into the cave," Growled Vince as Van looked a little embarrassed. "And Kate, you're also to blame for this!"

"Why's that?" Asked Kate with a little fear in her voice.

"Because, you left your post," Replied Vince as he clenched his fists. "I'll deal with them, the rest of you, try working on getting that door open."

"Yes sir!" Yelled the TG Grunts, Van, and Kate as they saluted and Vince left.

Meanwhile with our trainers they were gazing at the ruins while walking through. Besides the fallen pillars and the ruined buildings, there were plants and murals on the buildings of grass pokemon.

"What a weird place," Commented Joey as he looked at a mural of Victreebel.

"You have to think though," Replied Suzu, "Who made this place."

"The real question I want the answer to is," Said Blake. "What does team Gaia want with it?"

"We might find an answer here sooner or later," Replied Valerie.

"I'm going to pummel that guy for those insults," Said Jet as he cracked his knuckles.

"You've really have to control your anger," Commented Meep as Blitz was agreeing.

As the group reached a part of the ruins that looked to be intact, there was a building that a top of some stairs. Vince leaning against one of the pillars that was connected to the building. Vince quickly noticed the trainers and smirked. The trainers each reached for a pokeball as Vince began to descend the stairs.

"So, this is the group of trainers that defeated my grunts twice," Said Vince as he continued to descend the stairs. "Pathetic."

"Watch what you say," Replied Joey. "We're stronger than we look!"

"You know how many times I've heard that?" Questioned Vince.

"So what's a group of creeps like Team Gaia doing in a place like this?" Asked Jet as Vince reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, little man, that's classified and you'll never learn," Answered Vince as he quickly grabbed a pokeball and Jet was getting mad. "I'll battle to make sure you'll never find out."

"I'll take your challenge," Replied Blake as he grabbed Spirit's pokeball.

"You better not take me as you took Van," Said Vince as he threw his pokeball. "I'm at a whole new level. Go Breloom!"

All of a sudden, a lizard/mushroom appeared from Vince's pokeball, on its arms and feet were red claws. On its head was a mushroom top.

"Go Spirit!" Yelled Blake as his Vulpix appeared.

"Nicknames, how quaint and useless," Said Vince with a smirk. "Breloom! Use Headbutt!"

"Spirit counter with ember!" Counter Blake as the Breloom began to charge and the small fox pokemon quickly shot many small embers.

"That's the way!" Cheered Valerie.

"Too slow! Dodge!" Commanded Vince as Breloom quickly jumped high into the air and dodged the fire attack. "Now let's try something else, Mach Punch!"

Breloom's right clawed hand began to glow as it quickly charged from the air.

"Spirit! Use quick attack!" Yelled Blake as Spirit began to run fast but not fast enough.

Breloom was going faster and managed to punch the small fox pokemon back seriously damaging it.

"Now! Breloom use Leech seed!" Yelled Vince as Breloom launched many seeds from his tail onto the opposing Vulpix.

As soon as the seeds landed on Spirit, many vines appeared from them and wrapped around the fox pokemon.

"Man, this guy is good when having a type disadvantage," Commented Joey.

"Blake should be able to win, right?" Asked Meep.

"Spirit! Ember now," Said Blake as Spirit quickly shot small embers at Breloom, the attack hit dead on, but the Breloom didn't look very hurt.

"It'll take more than just a small fire attack to take down my Breloom," Commented Vince as Spirit was drained of some of its energy and Breloom began to heal. "Let's finish this, Mach punch!"

Breloom's right clawed hand began to glow once more, and before Blake could say anything Vince's Breloom was already punching Spirit. The force of the attack knocked out Spirit; Vince was chuckling as Blake called back his pokemon.

"You can try again if you want," Suggested Vince as Blake was thinking.

"_Fangs would be knocked out by one hit of that mach punch, guess that leaves,_" Thought Blake as he reached for a pokeball.

"You can do it!" Yelled Valerie.

"Show this wannabe what being a trainer is all about," Said Joey.

"Take him down for calling me small!" Commanded Jet.

"Do your best," Said Suzu.

"Come on out Drano!" Yelled Blake as the Croconaw appeared and did the shrug.

"Interesting choice," Muttered Vince to himself. "Let's start things off with leech seed!"

"Not going to happen, ice beam!" Countered Blake as Drano quickly shot a huge burst of white light and froze Breloom's tail. "And that's the way it's done."

"You've gotten lucky, but it'll take more than luck to beat me! Mach punch!" Commanded Vince as Breloom began to charge once more.

"Wait for it, wait for it," Whispered Blake as the Breloom was only a few feet away from Drano. "Now dodge!"

Drano jumped to right just before Breloom made contact.

"What!" Yelled a surprised Vince.

"Iron tail!" Countered Blake as Drano quickly slammed his tail into Breloom and sent it flying into some of the ruins with dust quickly following.

"Way to go Blake!" Cheered Valerie as the dust began to settle.

When the dust settled, Breloom is standing with many scratches and breathing heavily, everyone except Vince looked surprised that Breloom wasn't knocked out.

"What the?" Questioned Blake as Breloom quickly jumped in front of Vince.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to defeat me so easily," Explain Vince. "Those of Team Gaia that you faced so far were grunts. I, on the other hand, am an Admin."

"I'll still beat you," Said Blake as many TG Grunts came rushing down the stairs along with Van and Kate. Kate was carrying an emerald in her hands.

"Admin Vince," Said Kate as the grunts reached the bottom of the stairs. "We've succeeded in getting the Forest Emerald."

"Excellent," Said Vince as he took the emerald from Kate's hands and looking at the emerald. "Well now it looks like we'll have to finish this battle later."

Just after Vince spoke, Van quickly threw an orb to the ground and a huge cloud of smoke erupted from the orb. When the smoke cleared, Vince and the TG grunts were gone. Blake called back Drano as everyone gathered together and began to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"They were after an emerald?" Asked Meep.

"It was a great looking piece of jewelry," Queried Suzu. "Maybe they are going to sell it to get funds."

"I dunno sis, they called that rock the Forest Emerald," Replied Jet. "I'm pretty sure that it has a high purpose to them."

"I'll have to agree with shorty here," Commented Joey as Jet got even madder.

"What do you think Blake?" Asked Valerie.

"All I know is that I need some sleep," Replied Blake as the group exited the cave.

Vyser: What does TG what with the Forest Emerald? What challenges await our trainers in the future? Why do I keep doing this? Read and review my reviewers and thanks for supporting this fiction.


	14. Chapter 14: Mistere City

Vyser: Can you feel it? Can you read this? It's the next chapter! I don't own Pokemon, or the characters you all submitted. Now, enjoy.

Chapter 14: Mistere City 

It was early in the morning, the trainers decided to get up early so they could get closer to Mistere City. They had skipped breakfast, so everyone was a little annoyed with that fact. There were no other trainers on the road that morning which was good in a few ways.

"So hungry," Blake stated as everyone continued on the road.

"We're all hungry," Replied Joey as he scratched his head.

"Whose bright idea was it to get up early anyway?" Valerie asked.

"Don't look at me," Said Meep as Blitz was shaking his head.

"I think that it was Joey's," Suzu said as Joey got an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it Joey?" Asked Jet as Joey was getting a little annoyed.

"We'll figure that out when we get to the Pokemon center, runt!" Joey exclaimed as Blake was holding Jet from trying to tear Joey apart.

"Nii-chan please stop?" Asked Suzu but Jet wasn't listening.

"Anyway how much longer till we get to the Pokemon center?" Valerie asked.

"We should be there any minute," Answered Blake who let go of Jet.

Two hours later, the trainers finally reached the Pokemon Center.

"So now that we're here, how's about brunch?" Suggested Meep as her Larvitar kept jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Why brunch?" Jet asked as the group entered the building.

"Well, it's way past breakfast, and not even lunch," Explained Meep.

"Since it was Joey's idea to get up early, I say that he should pay," Blake stated.

"Wait, I'm not," Started Joey as the rest of the group went to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, brunch on Joey!" Exclaimed Valerie as Joey ran to catch up.

After a filling brunch and healing their pokemon, the trainers were relaxing in the center's trainer's lounge

"You know we probably should continue walking," Jet stated as he was flipping through a magazine.

"Well its too bad there isn't oh, I don't know a bus or something to get us to Mistere City," Said Joey as Nurse Joy passed by.

"Actually there is a bus and its leaving here in twenty minutes," Nurse Joy said, as everyone looked surprised. "Its in the front now, you can get on it now."

"And here I thought that the only way to Mistere City was by foot," Blake pointed out as everyone walked to the front.

"This is actually good," Said Valerie as the group reached the bus and got on.

"Well, at least we'll get to Mistere City faster," Suzu said with a smile as everyone took a seat.

"Wonder how long till we reach the city?" Questioned Joey.

Three hours later the group finally reached Mistere City, as soon as the trainers left the bus, Suzu and Jet left to continue on their own adventure. Mistere City was a city with plenty of fountains and beautiful buildings. Many people were walking around.

"Man this is a pretty cool city," Stated Blake as the group was looking for the nearby Pokemon center.

"The fountains are a nice touch," Valerie replied.

"You know, I wonder what kind of trainers are here?" Asked Meep as Bltiz followed her closely.

"This is just a wild guess, but maybe water trainers?" Joey commented as the group entered the Pokemon Center and went to the trainers' lounge.

"_The gym leader is supposed to be tough, and I'm guessing like the town, the leader will use water pokemon," _Thought Blake after everyone got a drink.

"So who's going to battle the leader first?" Asked Valerie before she took a sip from her soda.

"Well, I won't go first," Blake claimed as he got up and headed to the doors of the center. "I need to go train, I'll be back."

"Some training does sound good right now," Said Valerie as Blake left the center. "I'll go train somewhere."

Valerie then left the Pokemon Center, leaving Joey, Meep, and Blitz.

"Care to come to watch my battle?" Asked Joey.

"Okay," Meep replied as she, Joey, and Meep left the center and went to the gym.

Blake was outside the city with Fangs already out after battling a few Pidgyes, Spearows and Jigglypuffs. Fangs had just defeated a Pidgy, when a bright light engulfed the puppy pokemon.

"Cool Fangs is evolving!" Blake exclaimed as the light died down and in the Poochyena's was a Mightyena. "Fangs, the Mightyena, I may need to give you a new technique."

Fangs bark and waged his tail happily at Blake's comment. The bark had attracted another pokemon that looked like a small light green dog with some yellow patches of fur.

"An Electrike! You up for another battle Fangs?" Asked Blake as his Mightyena nodded. "Okay, then Iron Tail!"

Fangs' tail began to glow silver and jumped into the air with his tail going down. The wild Electrike was fast and managed to dodge the iron tail attack, then the Electrike quickly slammed into Fangs.

"Fangs! Use Shadow Ball!" Blake yelled as Fangs quickly shot a huge orb of darkness at the Electrike and hit dead on which slammed the wild pokemon back a few feet. "Now let's wrap this up with Bite!"

Fangs quickly bit the Electrike on the back, after the attack Blake quickly threw one of the poke balls that he had and the Electrike disappeared into the ball. The ball moved slightly a few times then stopped moving. Blake then grabbed the ball and put it at his belt.

"Nice, I've got a new Mightyena and brand new Electrike," Said Blake with a grin as he pet Fangs on the head, then he recalled Fangs back to his poke ball. "Got quite a lot of time left before nightfall, might as well check out the town before I go back to the Pokemon center."

Blake returned to Mistere City, he stopped by the nearby store and bought some potions and antidotes. Blake then walks around the nearby park that has a lot of fountains and trainers battling. A guy with black hair with a blue streak, wearing light blue and black clothes walks up to Blake.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Yelled the black haired guy.

"Sure, the name's Blake," Introduced Blake as the two trainers took a few step back.

"And the name's Rainer, a trainer from the Mistere Gym," Rainer explained as he and Blake each grabbed a poke ball. "We'll each use two pokemon. So come on out Corphish!"

A red lobster like pokemon with three horns from its head sticking out.

"Then I chose Electrike!" Yelled Blake as his newest pokemon came from the poke ball and scratched the back of its head.

"Corphish! Use Bubblebeam!" Commanded Rainer as Corphish shot many shining bubbles from one of its open claws.

"Dodge and use quick attack!" Blake countered as Electrike did so and slammed directly into the Corphish.

"Quickly while it's near you, throw it far with Vicegrip!" Rainer ordered as Corphish used its claw to pinch Electrike's tail and threw Electrike far. "Now! While its down! Use Bubblebeam once again!"

"Electrike you got to get up," Said Blake as Electrike got hit by the barrage of bubbles.

"This is in the bag," Said Rainer. "End this with Water Pulse!"

"Electrike, try to use Thunderbolt!" Blake yelled as Electrike started to spark with electricity and sent the energy straight towards Rainer's Corphish.

The electric attack got the Corphish and knocked it out. Rainer with a sigh called back his pokemon, and got the second poke ball and threw it into the water.

"Let's show them what we've got Barboach!" Yelled Rainer as a gray and blue fish jumped from the water.

"Electrike, use thunderbolt again!" Commanded Blake as Electrike quickly shot a burst of electricity but it didn't affect Barboach at all. "What the?"

"Barboach is part ground type," Explained Rainer as Blake slapped his forehead. "Let me give you a demonstration of their ground attacks. Now use Magnitude!"

Rainer's Barboach quickly jumped onto the ground from the water. Once the fish pokemon landed on the ground a huge shock wave surged from the ground and sent Electrike into the air a few feet and caused to land on the ground hard. The force made Electrike faint.

"Now we're tied," Pointed out Blake.

"Your move," Rainer replied as Barboach returned to the water.

"I choose you, Fangs!" Yelled Blake as his Mightyena appeared and howl into the sky. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Dive under water Barboach!" Commanded Rainer as Barboach quickly did so and dodged the shadow ball. "Use Water gun!"

"Use Double Team!" Blake yelled as many Mightyenas appeared and when the Barboach hit one of them it was the wrong one. "Now use shadow ball once more!"

All of the Mightyenas formed many dark orbs at their mouths and quickly shot the orbs at Barboach. When the attack slammed into the small fish pokemon it went flying into the air.

"Now, use Bite!" Yelled Blake as Fangs jumped into the air and quickly bit Barboach.

"Return," Rainer sighed as he recalled his pokemon and Blake did the same. "Good battle."

"Thanks, it was tough as well," Blake said as he shook Rainer's head and started to head back to the Pokemon Center.

Vyser: Well, that's another chapter down. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15: Sea Battling

Vyser: Here's the next chapter! I don't own Pokemon or the trainers you the reviewers submitted. Enjoy the battle!

/ --------- ---------------------- //////// ---------- --------- --------- ///

Chapter 15: Sea Battling 

------- ------------ ---------------- /----------- ------------ ---- --------

Morning soon came to pass; Blake was sleeping in the room he got by himself in the Pokemon Center. After waking up around 10 a.m., Blake quickly grabbed his freshly healed pokemon, and walks to the Pokemon gym. While Blake was walking to the gym, he was holding onto his poke-ball that had Electrike in it.

"_Wonder what nickname I should give Electrike, maybe Jolt, Shocker, or Thunder,_" Thought Blake as he got the best name. "_I've got it!_"

Blake had finally made it to the gym, it was a huge building with many fountains, and the building was colored sea blue. Blake was walking towards the doors and just as he was about to open it, he hesitated.

"Wait, this time carefully, so I don't get hit this time," Muttered Blake as he carefully opened the door to the gym.

When he entered into the building, there was a huge pool of water that had sand on two ends. Two platforms were in the water, and there were stands all around the pool. There was a single person swimming in the water. It was a guy with blue hair. The guy noticed Blake and quickly got out of the water. As the guy approached Blake, he grabbed a blue and green shirt and put on; he was also wearing jeans that were wet.

"Hey, there. You a trainer?" Asked the Blue haired guy as he shook his blue hair to get the water off.

"Yeah, I'm Blake, and I'm looking for the leader of this gym, you him?" Blake asked as the blue haired guy grinned.

"Yup, the name's Kai, and I heard of you from Rainer," Kai replied as he snapped his fingers. "He told me that you're quite the challenge, and I need to make up for the battles I lost recently."

"Was one a guy who had black hair and a girl who had brown hair with blonde highlights?" Questioned Blake as Rainer appeared from behind him.

"Yeah," Answered Kai as Rainer handed him a belt that had three poke-balls on it. "So, you want to get this battle going or not?"

"Sure, I can't wait for my next badge," Blake replied as Kai walked over to one of the sand part and jumped onto the platform that was in the water.

"I'll be the judge for this battle," Stated Rainer as Blake clumsily jumped onto the platform and readied for the battle. "This is an official battle between Gym Leader Kai versus Blake from Serene Town. Only the challenger Blake can switch Pokemon. Each trainer can use up to three Pokemon, no time limit, Blake is going for a Tidal Badge. Trainers, begin battle!"

"Go Fangs!" Yelled Blake as he threw his poke-ball towards the sand and released his Mightyena that howled as soon as he came out.

"Then I choose Azumarill!" Kai announced as he threw his poke-ball towards the water and released his pokemon into the water. The pokemon quickly jumped from the water and revealed itself; it was like a blue oval shaped rabbit with long ears, and a black tail that had a blue ball on the end, and it had a white fur that resembled bubbles.

"Fangs! Howl!" Blake yelled as his Mightyena howled towards the ceiling.

"Azumarill! BubbleBeam!" Commanded Kai as his Azumarill breathed in, and shot out many bubbles from his mouth towards Fangs.

"Fangs! Try to dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Countered Blake as his Mightyena dodged the bubble beam attack and charged up his own attack.

"Now! Dive under water!" Kai commanded as Azumarill did so and dodged the shadow ball.

"Great now it could be anywhere in the water," Muttered Blake as he got an idea. "Fangs! Return!"

Blake quickly returned his Mightyena, and grabbed another poke-ball.

"Let's show them what we got! Come on out Electro!" Yelled Blake as his Electrike appeared and shook his head.

"Not bad but, it takes more than a type advantage to win a battle," Kai pointed out as Azumarill rose to the top of the water.

"We'll see, Electro use Thunderbolt!" Yelled Blake as his Electrike began to spark and shot a huge burst of electricity.

"Azumarill! Get out of the water and onto the sand!" Commanded Kai as Azumarill managed to barely dodge the electric attack.

"What the?" Blake questioned as Azumarill landed on the sand.

"I've trained my pokemon to dodge many attacks that they are weak against," Replied Kai. "Now, Azumarill! Ice Beam!"

Azumarill then began to charge up a white beam of light from his mouth.

"Electro! Quick attack!" Blake yelled as his Electrike quickly ran on the sand and jumped into Azumarill before it could launch his ice beam attack. "Now while you're close, Thunderbolt!"

The Electrike quickly charged it electricity and shot the powerful electric attack into Azumarill. Electricity surged into the Azumarill, when the attack was done, the Azumarill fell over knocked out. Kai quickly returned his Azumarill, and grinned.

"Round one goes to Blake!" Announced Rainer as Electrike barked with joy.

"Not bad at all, but let's see how you deal with this. Come on out Wooper!" Yelled Kai as his blue Pokemon with a big head with a tail appeared on the sand. "Now Mud slap!"

The Wooper then whacked some of the wet sand into Electro's eyes, Electro walked backwards while trying to shake off the sand in his eyes.

"Now Slam attack!" Commanded Kai as his Wooper began to charge at Blake's Electrike.

"Electro! Quick attack!" Blake yelled as Electro ran from the slam attack from Wooper although Blake's Electrike wasn't able to hit Wooper.

"Now, water gun!" Announced Kai as his Wooper quickly shot a burst of water from his mouth and struck Electro with the water. Luckily the water managed to get the sand out of Electro's eyes.

"Now, Quick attack!" Blake announced as his Electrike quickly rammed into Wooper.

"Now! Use slam while it's near you!" Commanded Kai as Wooper slammed his tail into Blake's Electrike sending him into the water.

"That's it! Electro, try to get out of the water and use quick attack!" Blake announced as Electro was trying to swim out of the water.

"Nice try, now use Iron Tail!" Kai yelled as Wooper's tail glowed silver and slammed into the Electrike sending him back into the water. When Electrike rose to the water he was knocked out and Blake quickly returned his Pokemon back.

"This match goes to Kai and Wooper!" Rainer announced as Blake threw his next poke-ball.

"You did good Electro, now come back out Fangs!" Announced Blake as his Mightyena appeared on the sand that Wooper was standing on. "Now double team!"

Many forms of Mightyena appeared around Wooper.

"Wooper! Use Ice Beam!" Commanded Kai as Wooper quickly shot a beam of white light but missed.

"Now Fangs! Use Shadow Ball!" Blake announced as Mightyena quickly shot an orb of darkness right into Wooper. "Let's finish this with Bite!"

Mightyena quickly bit in Wooper's tail and threw the Wooper into the sand, knocking out Wooper. Kai quickly returned his Pokemon.

"This match goes to Blake and Fangs," Announced Rainer as Kai got his next poke-ball.

"Not bad at all, but let's see how you deal with this! Go Poliwrath!" Yelled Kai, as a blue muscular amphibian pokemon with a swirl on its stomach appears right in front of Fangs.

"Double Team!" Yelled Blake as Mightyena made more copies of him and circled Poliwrath.

"Follow his movements, then use Dynamic Punch!" Kai commanded as Poliwrath closed its eyes and then quickly threw a mighty punch towards one of the Mightyena's. The punch hit dead on and KO Fangs. Blake was surprised as he quickly recalled Fangs.

"This match goes to Kai and Poliwrath!" Yelled Rainer as Blake grabbed his last chance for victory.

"_I hope Drano will be enough_," Blake thought as he threw Drano's poke-ball. "Drano! Let's show them what we can do!"

Drano appeared on the sand away from Poliwrath and did the shrug.

"Drano! Use Ice beam!" Blake announced as Drano quickly shot a white beam of light.

"Dodge and use Dynamic Punch!" Commanded Kai as Poliwrath jumped into the air and dropped towards Drano with a clenched fist.

"Drano! Iron Tail!" Countered Blake as Poliwrath came closer.

As soon as Poliwrath punched towards Drano, the sand kicked up and covered what happened. Kai and Blake both held their breaths, when suddenly Poliwrath was throw back into the water. When the dust fell, Drano was standing there with his tail un-glowing. Poliwrath quickly came back up to the surface.

"You'll have to try better than that!" Yelled Kai. "Go after that Croconaw and finish him up with Dynamic punch!"

"Drano! Ice Beam on the water!" Blake countered as Drano quickly froze the water with Poliwrath in it.

Poliwrath had tried to get out of the water, but was frozen solid with only a little of his body coming out of the water. Kai quickly returned Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, the winner of this gym battle is Blake!" Announced Rainer as Blake recalled Drano.

After getting off the platforms, Blake was approached by Kai and Rainer. Kai had his hand clenched.

"Man, Blake, that was a great battle!" Exclaimed Kai as he opened his clenched hand. "You really deserve the Tidal Badge."

As soon as Kai handed Blake the wave like badge, Blake raised the badge in victory.

"Thanks a lot Kai, one more step to the league," Blake thanked before he left the gym and was walking back to the Pokemon Center.

------------ ////// ---------- ---------- ---------- --------- -////// ------ --------

Blake had just handed his pokemon to Nurse Joy, and was heading to the trainers' lounge where he found Valerie, Meep, Blitz, and Joey sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hey guys," Blake said as he sat on the bench.

"Hello Blake, did you just win you badge?" Asked Valerie as Joey was looking for something in his backpack.

"Yeah, Kai was a tough gym leader," Answered Blake as he saw Joey. "What's he doing?"

"He's trying to find the map he has," Meep replied as Joey found the map and unfolded it.

"Finally!" Yelled Joey as he looked at the map. "There are two towns we could head to. Ones called Sparksburg and the other is Incessantopolis."

"It looks like both towns have gyms," Said Valerie as she and Blake looked at the map.

"Well, people say that Incessantopolis has an easier gym," Joey Stated.

"I take it that we'll head there then," Said Blake.

"I'm up for it," Valerie added.

"Well, then that's when I must depart," Joey said as everyone got a confused look. "Don't worry, I just need to get some things done by myself. I'll be heading to Sparksburg tomorrow."

"Well, Joey, we wish you luck in your adventures," Blake said as he extended his hand and Joey shook it.

"Yeah, we'll see you again," Said Valerie.

"I'm not going until tomorrow," Joey said.

"Then maybe we should get something to eat," Meep suggested, as Blitz looked happy.

"Yeah! Pizza on Joey!" Exclaimed Blake, as Joey looked surprised.

"Why is it on me?" Asked Joey as the group left the center to find a pizza parlor.

"You're the one who's leaving, so it's logical that you treat your friends," Valerie answered.

"Ah, come on," Joey said.

"We'll split the tab evenly," Said Meep.

-------- //////// ----- -------- ------------- /////// -------- / ---------/------/ -/-

Vyser: And there's the next chapter, till next time keep up the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16: The Clash of Champions

Vyser: Well; now here's the next chapter. I don't own Pokemon, or the trainers that you the reviewers submitted. Enjoy! Oh before I begin this chapter, I'd like to thank Jack of Blades and SSJ4 Aragorn for giving me this idea.

/////// ---------------- ------------- / ---------------- ------------ ///

Chapter 16: The Clash of Champions 

/// ---- -------------- --------- /// -------------- ---------- --- //

It was beautiful day as we find Blake, Valerie, Meep, and Blitz walking through a field with short grass. Suddenly, three other trainers quickly run past our group. The trainers consisted of two guys and girl. One of the guys had spiky black hair with a streak of white in the middle. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with jeans, a black vest, and black finger-less gloves, and a blue and white pokemon league hat. The girl had short auburn hair, and she was wearing a light blue tank top, green shorts, black bands on her wrists, tennis shoes, a bandana with a poke ball design on it, and a locket. There was a Treecko sitting on her shoulder. The other guy had light brown hair, wearing jeans, a red T-shirt, a black vest, and a poke ball on a chain around his neck.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Asked Valerie as the three trainers stopped and turned towards the three.

"You haven't heard the news?" The girl asked as a confused look crept on Blake, Valerie, and Meep's faces.

"No, what news?" Blake asked.

"It's the grand opening of the Battle frontier for Saora, and as a grand opening ceremony there's going to be a match between the Hoenn Champion and the Kanto Champion," Answered the light brown hair boy.

"And it's going to start soon, and the Battle Frontier is near, come with us," The black haired guy added. "By the way, we need a proper introduction. My name's Edgar Knight."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Valerie Sinclair," Introduced Valerie.

"I'm Blake Sabers," Blake said as he shook Edgar's hand.

"Everyone calls me Kurt Johnson," The light brown hair guy said with a grin.

"I'm Meep, and this is Blitz," Introduced Meep as her Larvitar waved his hands.

"And the name's Sera Aurion and this is my Treecko, Zippo," Sera said as Zippo nodded at our trio.

"We better hurry or we're going to be late," Kurt said as everyone began to run in the direction that Edgar, Kurt and Sera were before.

// --------- ---------------------- //// --------------- ------------ /

After twenty minutes of running, our extended group finally reached the Battle Frontier. It was surrounded by sand but, it was built a round an oasis. The buildings were tall and statues of many different types of Pokemon were near the buildings. Many different trainers were walking around looking at the buildings and statues. There was a huge dome where the battle of the champions was going to be held. Our group quickly walks to the dome where a long line where to get tickets to see the epic battle. After waiting a while, it was the group's turn to get the tickets, the counter that dispensed the tickets was closed.

"What?" Yelled Blake as he spied the closed sign.

"I didn't think that we'd need tickets," Sera said as two people looked over to the group.

"Well, seeing as how we can't see the match then what are we going to do?" Asked Edgar as the two people came up to the group.

"Well, if it isn't Blake, Valerie and Meep," Said a male voice as the group turned towards the voice.

When everyone turned they saw Seth with Blaze Jr. on his shoulder. Along with a silver hair guy who looked to be in his mid teens wearing a black vest with a white shirt, a black belt, gray gloves that were cut off at the fingers, with six poke-balls on the belt and dark gray shorts.

"It's Seth Hiroshima!" Exclaimed Edgar, Kurt and Sera before Seth laughed a little.

"Is this going to keep happening to me when I say hi?" Seth asked as the silver haired guy sighed.

"It's part of you being a champion right?" Replied the silver haired guy as he combed his hand through his hair.

"So you're going to be battling Red the Kanto league champion today, Seth," Blake said as Seth grinned.

"Yeah, it's really quite an honor, I've looked up to Red every since I first heard he became champion," Replied Seth.

"Could I get your autograph?" Sera asked as she handed Seth a small booklet and a pen.

"Sure, it wouldn't be the first time I had to sign one of these," Answered Seth as he was signing the autograph. "So you guys going to watch the match today?"

"We didn't get any tickets," Valerie said as Seth looked surprised.

"Well, maybe my friend Zeek here can help," Seth said as he handed Sera the autograph and the silver haired guy sighed even louder. "What do you say Zeek?"

"Sure, why not," Replied Zeek as he reached into his vest and pulled out six tickets from a inside vest pocket. "Here you go."

After Zeek handed the tickets to the group, their eyes suddenly widen. Zeek had handed them tickets that were for floor seats so that you see the most action of the battle.

"How'd you get these seats?" Meep asked as Seth slapped Zeek on the back.

"Zeek's father happens to be the guy who funded for the Battle Frontier," Laughed Seth as Zeek looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah so, I was given many floor seats to watch the battle," Zeek added as he began to walk away. "Seth you've got to get ready for the battle. And the rest of you come with me to the seats."

"Well, good luck Seth!" Blake wished as Seth gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Blake, catch you guys later," Replied Seth as Blake, Valerie, Meep, Sera, Edgar, and Kurt ran to catch up with Zeek.

// --------------- -------------- ///// -------------------- ---------- //

The inside of the dome was amazing! It was bigger then what it appeared to be on the outside, many stands filled with trainers chatting for the battle to begin. In the middle of the dome was a huge field that had the feature to change environments. Over the field, there was a huge hole that allowed the sun to shine through but could close. Around the field, there was a tall see through wall (like at hockey rinks) that was made to block any attacks that could be misguided. Zeek led the group to the floor seats that were only a few feet from the glass. And the wall had a protective net that also could protect from incase the glass broke. Trainer boxes were on both sides of the field, which raised ten feet into the air, had ladders on the back, and were painted red and blue to signify which trainer was supposed to go. Many huge screen TVs were placed around the dome to see which trainer was winning. All of a sudden a judge carrying two flags, one red and one blue.

"And now the opening battle of the Saora Battle Frontier! Let's give it up for the Champion of Hoenn, Seth!" Announced the announcer from the stereo systems as the audiences cheered and roared as Seth appeared from behind the protective wall and climbed onto the red trainer box.

"Yeah!" Yelled Seth as he threw his fist into the air and the crowd roared even louder.

"And his opponent, the Champion of Kanto, Red!" The Announcer announced as Red appeared and climbed to the top of the blue trainer box. "And we've got a surprise for everyone! With me in the announcer box we have one of the Saora Elite four, so let's give a round of applause for Vincent, the Blazing Shadow!"

A camera showed the inside of the announcer's box and displayed Vincent. Vincent looked to be in his mid-twenties, he had messy red hair with black highlights, he had a scar across his left eyes. Vincent was wearing a purple bandana around his neck, a black trench coat over a purple ripped T-shirt that had a black flame on it, ripped black pants and black shoes. Vincent looked as if he was sleeping.

"Uh, Vincent, you're on," Announcer whispered forgetting he spoke into the microphone.

"Wha? I'm up!" Yelled Vincent as many laughed. "_Not my best moment_."

"Anyway, let's get this battle going! And now to determine the battle field!" The announcer said as a wheel appeared on the TV screens with different pictures of environments. Then an arrow appeared and spin around the wheel until it stopped on a picture of water. "The field has been selected! The aqua field!"

After the announcer announced the field, the field split apart and was replaced by a huge pool of water with many floating platforms. The referee was standing on a separate platform waiting for the trainers' pokemon.

"And now champions! This will be a three on three battle no substitutions!" Announced Vincent. "Now select your first pokemon!"

"I've got the perfect pokemon for this, go Tsunami!" Seth yelled as he threw his poke-ball and a small Shark like pokemon appeared, a Sharpedo, and jumped into the water.

"Blastoise let's show him how we win!" Yelled Red as he threw his poke-ball and a tortoise like pokemon standing on it's hind legs with two water cannons mounted coming out of its shell, the Blastoise landed on one of the platforms.

"Begin!" Yelled the referee as he raised the two flags he was holding.

"Tsunami Slash attack!" Seth commanded as his Sharpedo jumped into air and it's dorsal fin.

"Withdraw!" Countered Red as Blastiose retreated into its shell and its shell blocked the attack. "Now counter with Rapid Spin!"

Blastiose then quickly began to spin extremely fast and slammed into Tsunami sending the Sharpedo flying into one of the walls. Blastoise quickly popped out of it's shell and landed on another platform.

"We're not going down that easily! Crunch attack!" Yelled Seth as Tsunami quickly shook off the attack and bit Blastoise in the arm.

"Nice try! Throw that Sharpedo!" Red commanded as Blastoise did as told and threw Sharpedo into the air then quickly back into the water.

"Tsunami! Surf attack!" Yelled Seth as a huge wave appeared behind Sharpedo and Sharpedo was riding it towards Blastoise.

"Hydro Cannon Blastoise!" Yelled Red as Blastoise quickly took aim and shot two powerful hydro blasts from its cannons and the two water attacks collided.

It was a standoff, soon the two attacks negated each other, Blastoise and Tsunami didn't look fatigued at all.

"Slash!" Seth yelled as Tsunami swam extremely fast.

"Rapid Spin!" Red yelled as Blastoise returned to its shell and began to spin extremely fast.

The two water pokemon charged at each other, with Blastoise shooting across the water spinning fast towards Tsunami. Tsunami's dorsal fin began to glow just before the two Pokemon attacks collided. Everyone was holding his or her breath waiting for which attack would end first. Unfortunately, for Seth, Sharpedo's attack just ended and Blastoise slammed directly into Tsunami, sending him flying into Seth's trainer box and landing in the water. Sharpedo came up above the water with his belly up with his eyes in anime dizziness.

"Sharpedo is unable to battle, the battle goes to Blastoise!" Announced the referee as he raised the blue flag signaling that Red won this round.

"You're putting up a good battle, but don't you want to give up?" Red requested as his Blastoise cracked its neck.

"Not for a long shot," Replied Seth as he grabbed his next poke-ball.

///// ----------------- ----------------- //---- ------------------ ----- //

Meanwhile, in the nose bleed section of the stands, we find three Team Storm members. Two were in the regular uniform one was male, the other female, while the third was wearing something different. His silver gray hair was in a pony-tail, he was wearing a black muscle shirt with Team Storm's logo on it which had a picture of lightning, ice, and wings, blue pants with yellow on the sides, and blue gloves. This TS Admin was muscular.

"Admin Dustin, when do we strike?" Asked the female TS Grunt as Admin Dustin grinned.

"Patience, we're no match for the champions…at least when their at full strength," Dustin explained. "So when one of the champions fall, we'll move in and take control."

"I've just received word that all units are in position Admin Dustin and The Leader has given you the power to launch the take over," The Male TS Grunt said as he put away his cell phone and Dustin smiled evilly.

"On my word, eh?" Snickered Dustin as stood up. "I'll be back, I'm getting a hot dog, you guys want anything?"

"Nachos would be good," The male TS grunt said. "Uh, sir, what about Vincent of the elite four?"

"I forgot about him," Dustin said as he slapped his forehead. "Clare, I order you to deal with Vincent."

"Fine," Said Clare as she flew back the cloak and revealed her features. She had crimson hair, and looked like Nurse Joy only with darker hair and younger.

"All you have to do is get him to either leave the announcer box or take his pokemon," Dustin said as he left to get his food. "_We'll be put on the map and I'll get a bonus for this idea_."

/// --------------- ----------------- / -------------- -------------- ///

Vyser: And there's the next chapter! Now I would respond to the reviews, but I was informed by an e-mail that until a petition gets 200 names on it, that it's against the rules. I mean I'm not sure if the petition has been finished or not, if you know tell me. Anyway, review and tell me which of the Champions will win this match. And stay tuned for Dustin's (Thanks SSJ4 Aragorn) plan to unfold.


	17. Chapter 17: Team Storm’s Checkmate

Vyser: You know what, it's been a while since I've had a real time to really sit down and type a lot. This is what I've been working on, I hope you all enjoy them all. I don't own Pokemon or the trainers you all submitted. What I do own is the laptop that I'm typing this on. Enjoy y'all!

//// ------------- ---------------- //// ---------------- ------------- //

**Chapter 17: Team Storm's Checkmate**

// ---------------- -------------- // ----- ---- -- ---- - -- - - --- - - /

Vincent was impressed with the champions' battles, Red's Blastoise had defeated Seth's Sharpedo, Tsunami. A knock on the door of the announcer's box got his attention. When he opened it, there was a Nurse Joy, only with darker hair.

"Vincent, you asked for your pokemon to be healed, I'm here to pick them up," Stated Nurse Joy as Vincent looked confused.

"I already dropped them off earlier, I think," Vincent questioned as Nurse Joy quickly left. "Weird."

"_That was easier than I thought_," Thought Nurse Joy who walked towards the restroom to change.

// --- ------ -- - -- ---- -------- ---- // --- -- - -- - - - - ---- -- - /

"_Seth will probably try to use a type advantage next_," Red thought as Seth lifted his second pokeball.

"Now let's go! Thunder Lion!" Yelled Seth as he threw his pokeball and Manetric appeared on one of the platforms in front of Blastoise. Thunder Lion was growling at his opponent with anger burning in his eyes.

"Go!" The Judge announced as he raised the flags.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Commanded Red as Blastoise was readying himself to attack.

"Quickly Thunder Lion use Thunder Wave!" Seth countered as his Manetric quickly sparked and paralyzed Blastoise before the shellfish pokemon could attack. "Now Rain Dance!"

The Manetric began to bark to the sky, and as it was done, rain began to pour onto the field. Red's eyes grew, as he knew what was coming next.

"Quickly Blastoise try to use your Hydro Cannon once more!" Pleaded Red as Blastoise quickly shot two blasts of water and slammed into Thunder Lion. Unfortunately for Red, the Manetric quick shook off the attack and looked angry.

"Let's finish this! Now use Thunder!" Seth yelled as a huge surge of electricity shot from Thunder Lion and struck Blastoise. After the attack, Blastoise fell backwards onto his shell knocked out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, the match goes to Seth and Thunder Lion!" Announced the judge as he raised the flag that represented Seth.

"And now seeing as how two pokemon have fainted, we'll have to change the battle field," The Announcer as Seth recalled Thunder Lion then quickly the aqua field sank into the ground. "And Vincent shall choose the next field."

"Fine," Muttered Vince as he pushed a button on the desk and many pictures began to flash over the screens of the TVs. Soon it landed on a desert field. "Ah, the classic sand trap."

The field then changed to a sand-covered field, unfortunately the rain dance was still in effect and the field became covered with mud. Seth brought out Thunder Lion while Red was thinking for a second, then raised another pokeball.

"I choose you, Snorlax!" Red yelled as the huge bulky pokemon appeared on its feet.

"Snorlax, oh no," Growled Seth as he re-thought his strategy. "Now Thunder Lion use your crunch attack!"

"Dynamic Punch!" Red countered as the Manetric began to run towards Snorlax whose right hand began to glow.

Manetric jumped into the air to bite into Snorlax, when all of a sudden the Snorlax quickly shot a huge punch into Thunder Lion's chest and sending him flying.

"And now Hyper Beam!" Commanded Red as a huge orb of energy began to form from Snorlax's mouth.

"Quickly Thunder attack!" Seth quickly shouted as his Manetric quickly shot a huge bolt of lightning at Snorlax however that didn't stop Snorlax's Hyper Beam. It hit Thunder Lion right on the mark knocking him out, but Snorlax was injured. The Judge signaled that Thunder Lion could not battle. Seth quickly returned Thunder Lion. "It's time I prove that I'm called the Blue Flame."

"_He'll probably choose his trademark pokemon_," Thought Red as the rain began to stop and Seth threw his last pokeball.

"We'll take him down now! Let's go Blaze!" Seth announced, as his Blaziken appeared on the muddy ground in a fighting stance. "Sky Uppercut!"

Blaze quickly fired up his wrists and began to punch the Snorlax with a series of uppercuts.

"My Snorlax is too tired from that Hyper beam to do anything," Growled Red as Seth grinned.

"Sky uppercut once more!" Seth yelled as his Blaziken quickly uppercuts his huge opponent once more, knocking out the Snorlax. "Oh yeah, how do you like me now!"

//// ----------- ----- --------------- ---- //// ----------- ----- ------ /

While the judge was announcing that Seth and Blaze had just won the round, we find Blake and the others cheering for Blake. Zeek was watching the battle very well, almost absorbed into it. Then we find Dustin, Clare, and the third grunt preparing themselves.

"Alright, here's the plan, as soon as the winner is decided, I'll knock out his last pokemon," Explained Dustin as Clare and the other grunt were listening. "Then the rest of our grunts will move in and we'll be able to get our demands. As well as taking the trainers' pokemon in here."

"Sounds good," Clare replied as Dustin quickly grabbed a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Get ready as soon as the next pokemon falls, we attack!" Said Dustin through the cell phone.

// ---------- --------- ----------- ///////// -- ---------------- -------- ////

The field was changed to a rock field, Seth's Blaze was ready for the battle to begin, and Red just grinned. Many rocks shot from the ground.

"For a guy, who just lost the last battle you sure look cocky," Commented Seth as Red quickly held up his last pokeball.

"Well I hope to give you all I have, and this pokemon has all of my faith in him," Red replied as he threw his last pokeball. "Go Raichu!"

The thunder mouse pokemon appeared on the field and grinned at Blaze.

"Luckily I have an attack for just this occasion. Now Blaze quickly use Earthquake!" Commanded Seth as Blaze began to raise his arms.

"Now agility!" Red countered quickly as Raichu quickly charged and slammed into Blaze.

"We won't fall that easily! Sky uppercut!" Yelled Seth as his Blaziken quickly uppercut Raichu, sending him flying into the sky.

"Bad move, Iron Tail!" Red commanded as Raichu's tail glowed silver and quickly slammed his long tail into Blaze's face.

"Aerial Ace, now Blaze!" Countered Seth as Blaze quickly slammed into his opponent and sent Raichu flying backwards.

Both pokemon were tired, as were their trainers. Everyone in the audience was silent. The trainers were glaring at each other, they both knew that their pokemon could only take one more attack. They decided on the strongest attack their pokemon had.

"Now Raichu!"

"Blaze let's go!"

"Use Thunder!"

"Use Overheat!"

Raichu quickly blasted a huge surge of electricity from his body towards Blaze. While Blaze shot a huge concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. The two attacks met and seemed to stop each other in their tracks. Everyone held his or her breath; all of a sudden the attacks slipped and struck both pokemon, which cause two huge explosions. Everyone covered their eyes and waited for the smoke to clear and awaited to see which trainer has won. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were standing breathing heavily. Suddenly both pokemon fell to the ground, both knocked out. It was a tie! The Judge raised his flags.

"This match is a tie!" Announced the Judge as Dustin quickly grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"And what a match!" The Announcer shouted. "What did you think Vincent?"

Vincent was asleep; almost everyone sweat-dropped as Vincent was sleeping loudly.

//--------------- -------- -- ---- --- // --- -------- ---- -- ----- -////

The battlefield had returned to normal and Red and Seth were in the middle staring at each other. Suddenly, they both shook hands and the crowd quickly went into cheering.

"It was a pleasure to battle you Red," Complimented Seth as their handshake broke.

"Been a while since I've had a challenge like that," Red replied as the two champions began to walk away.

"Now! Hyper Beam!" Commanded Dustin as suddenly a hyper beam attack blasted at the feet of the two champions.

Everyone was shock to see Dustin with a blue bird like pokemon with a cloud like body that shot the attack. It was an Altaria!

"This place is now ours!" Dustin yelled as all of a sudden many TS Grunts appeared from the crowd and released many bird type pokemon and everyone tried to escape with no success.

/ -- ------------ ----- ------- ---- / --- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ///

Vyser: Sorry it took so long to update, anyway, its time to ask for the reviews and to tell you all that your trainers will appear. You might see them next chapter, or in the next five chapters. I have to thank you all for supporting this story.


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting Back!

Vyser: And now I have the conclusion to the previous chapter! And I'll be answering reviews at the end of this chapter. And now the disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or the trainers that you the reviewers submitted. Now enjoy and sorry it took so long to update.

// ------ ------ ----------- ----------- / ----- -------- ------- -------- - ///

**Chapter 18: Fighting Back!**

/// -- - --------- ------- ------- --------- //// --------- ------ - -------- --------- /

Dustin was grinning as many of the TS grunts were rounding up the trainers in the stands. Red and Seth were glaring Dustin as he turned around towards them.

"Champions eh? If you were champions you would have been wise to have all of your pokemon with you," Dustin mocked as Seth and Red growling.

"You wouldn't last a second against us," Growled Seth before Dustin broke into laughter.

"Its true, but I was skilled enough to wait when you let your guard down," Dustin laughed as two TS grunts tied up Red and Seth. Dustin was looking around to see that most of the audience was tied up and that the side line seats were empty. Dustin raised his eyebrow when he noticed the empty seats. He quickly took out his phone. "Get someone down here to check out the side line seats."

/// ---- -- ------------ -------- ---- ------- /----- ------- ---- ------------ ------ ///

We find Blake, Valerie, Meep, Edgar, Kurt, Sera and Zeek hiding in a dark hall that led to the side line seats.

"Dang it what's Team Storm doing here?" asked Blake as he reached for Drano's pokeball.

"They must be here to take the trainers' pokemon," Valerie said as Zeek shook his head.

"It wouldn't be that simple," stated Zeek as everyone turned towards him.

"Then what do you think they are doing here?" Kurt asked as footsteps were coming from the end of the hallway.

"Shh! Someone's coming," whispered Edgar as everyone held their breaths.

All of a sudden, three figures emerged from the entrance from the arena, everyone gasped as the light revealed that they were three Team Storm grunts two were one male and one female, the third grunt was Clare.

"A bunch of brats," remarked Clare as the three grunts each threw a pokeball. "Go Golbat!"

From the pokeball that Clare threw a huge blue bat with a huge mouth and purple wings appeared and was flapping her wings to stay air born.

"Go Suwinub!" the female grunt yelled as a brown pig like pokemon appeared on the ground.

"And now Magnemite!" yelled the male grunt as a machine pokemon with two magnets on both sides of its head appeared.

"Looks like its going to be a three on three," Meep said as Zeek stepped out in front of the group.

"You guys go on ahead," said Zeek as he grabbed three of his pokeballs and placed them between his fingers in his right hand.

"You can't possibly face three grunts at the same time can you?" Sera asked as Zeek turned around.

"I said go!" yelled Zeek as he threw his three pokeballs into the air. "Come on out Charmeleon! Go Onix! And let's show them what we've got Scyther!"

Light shot out of Zeek's pokeballs as a red salamander pokemon that seemed as tall as Zeek with fire burning off the tip of his tail appeared, and this Charmeleon had a scar on its forehead. Then a huge snake made up of huge boulders appeared, and finally a green mantis pokemon with sharp claws that were like razor sharp blades.

"Guys get out of here!" Zeek commanded as everyone else in the group turned and ran away.

"You're a fool to have sent your friends away," commented Clare as Zeek glared at the grunts. "But then again, it really wouldn't make a difference it they were here or not."

"You talk big for someone who has to fight in numbers to win," Zeek remarked as Clare grinned.

"Unfortunately for your friends, we've got more grunts waiting at the end of this hall," said Clare as Zeek growled.

"Then I'll defeat you and help them! Scyther use Quick attack now!" Zeek yelled as Scyther flew into the air. "Now Onix Iron Tail and Charmeleon use your Dragon Claw! Attack formation Beta!"

Onix charged straight ahead with his tail glowing silver and then Charmeleon ran with his right claw glowing red, all three of Zeek's pokemon charged at the TS grunt.

"Golbat use Supersonic!" commanded Clare but before her Golbat could even breath in for her attack, Scyther slammed into the bat pokemon, then Charmeleon slashed Golbat and finally Onix slammed his tail into Golbat into the ground knocking it out. "What the?"

"I'm on a whole other level," Zeek said as Onix got behind the grunts and blocked their escape route. "And I'm not going to let you get any comrades. And who's next?"

// -- -- - --- --- ------ -- --- ---- ----- -- // -- -- --- ---- --- --- --- -- -- ///

The rest of the group was running towards the exit to the hall.

"You think we should have left Zeek?" asked Meep as Blitz was running behind her.

"He said he could take care of himself and his pokemon seemed strong," Kurt said as the group reached near the exit.

"Finally we made it!" exclaimed Valerie as the group reached outside.

As soon as the group got outside the arena, they were surrounded by TS grunts and Dustin was laughing in front of the group with Seth and Red tied up behind him. His Altaria was floating above his head.

"So we've got some trainers trying to get away, did you honestly think you could escape from Team Storm?" Dustin asked with a laugh following. His eyes suddenly noticed Meep and a dark grin crept on his face. "_Could it be? Today must be my lucky day._ Now TS grunts! Make sure they don't escape!"

Many of the TS grunts threw multiple pokeballs into the air and many flashes of light filled the air. Everyone covered his or her eyes and when they uncovered their eyes they saw many bird pokemon like Fearow and Swellow, as well as many electric type pokemon like Magnemite and Voltorb and finally ice pokemon like Cloyster and Piloswine.

"Surrender and we'll go easy on you all," said Dustin as the five trainers prepared their pokeballs. "We might just steal your pokemon."

"We aren't going down without a fight! Go Fangs!" Blake yelled as his Mightyena appeared with a roar.

"I'm with you Blake, come on out Phoenix!" added Valerie as her Combusken jumped from the pokeball with a few punches and kicks.

"Let's get them Zippo!" Sera yelled as her Treecko jumped off her shoulder and landed on the ground.

"And Furry too!" exclaimed Kurt the cute little Skitty pokemon appeared and everyone stared at Kurt. "What! I like Skitty."

"Anyway, come on out P.K.!" Edgar yelled as a cute Pikachu with a little extra tuff of hair on his head appeared.

"You go too Blitz," said Meep as Blitz walked with the rest of the pokemon.

"You honestly expect to defeat us," Dustin sighed as he pointed towards the group. "Attack!"

Blake had Fangs attack the multiple Swellow with Shadow Ball and Iron Tail, while Valerie had Phoenix use Flamethrower and Double Kick attacks against the many Piloswine. Zippo was following Sera's orders by using Megadrain and Pursuit on the seemingly endless Cloyster, while Kurt had Furry use Assist, which used Thunderbolt and Blizzard on Fearows. While Edgar had P.K. use Thunder Wave and Quick attack against the Voltorbs and Meep had Blitz use the newly acquired technique Earthquake that Blake had given her a while back. Dustin could see that his grunts were losing and decided to get ready.

"Now Altaria use Dragon Dance," quietly commanded Dustin as his Altaria began to dance.

As soon as the last of the opposing pokemon fainted, the group raised their arms in triumph. Their pokemon however were extremely tired out.

"You're all that stands in our way Dustin," Blake said as Dustin grinned.

"Then you're not going anywhere! Altaria Hyper Beam!" commanded Dustin as his Bird pokemon quickly shot out a powerful blast of energy that managed to hit all of the group's pokemon and knocked them out. Dustin was laughing as the trainers returned his or her pokemon back to their pokeballs and Meep pulled Blitz to her arms. "Well, now I hope you're all prepared to lose. Now Altaria let's finish this with Dragon Rage!"

Just before Altaria could shot the greenish flames from its mouth, a strong fire attack stopped the Altaria. Everyone turned to see where the attack came from, from behind him or her a flame could be seen from the hall. Soon three figures appeared from the dark hall, one was Zeek another was his Charmeleon and the third figure was Vincent with a pokeball in his hand.

"Stop interfering!" Dustin yelled as Vincent sighed. "And I thought you were tied up!"

"Nope, your grunts just left me sleeping," replied Vincent as he threw his pokeball into the air. "And I still had all of my Pokemon too! Especially Magmar!"

From the pokeball that Vincent threw into the air, a huge dragon like pokemon made up of fire and magma with black metallic bucklers on his neck and his ankles.

"That spitfire is no match for my pokemon, now Altaria use Dragon Rage!" commanded Dustin as Vincent just grinned.

"Psychic attack!" Vincent yelled as Magmar raised his right hand and a red aura surrounded Magmar and Altaria and froze Altaria before it could attack. All of a sudden Altaria was thrown by some unknown source into a nearby wall knocking it out and having Dustin to return Altaria with a dropped jaw.

"You might want to run now," Zeek commented as Dustin glared at the trainers.

"We still's got the many hostages in the arena," replied Dustin as Vincent combed his hair with his hand.

"Well, that's not true, I managed to get the trainers to rise up against your grunts, and they ran away," Vincent stated as Dustin jaw dropped.

"This isn't the last time you've seen Team Storm!" yelled Dustin as he threw a huge smoke bomb onto the ground and the entire area was smoke covered.

The smoke quickly dissipated and all of the Team Storm Grunts and Dustin were gone. Vincent quickly untied Seth and Red then returned his Magmar back.

"Team Storm is always failing in most of their plans," Vincent said as he turned his back towards the trainers. "I'm out of here."

A few minutes later after, all of the trainers were getting their pokemon healed at the convenient Pokemon Center at the Battle Frontier. We find the group standing outside the center; they managed to get their pokemon healed before the other trainers. Red and Edgar had already left to continue their own separate journeys.

"I better be heading out," said Seth as he grabbed his backpack and began to walk away.

"Now what?" Blake asked.

"We've got to go to Incessantopolis and its gym," answered Valerie as Zeek, Sera and Kurt looked up.

"I've got to have a gym battle there too," Sera said.

"Same here," added Kurt.

"It's only logical that we should all travel together, I have a battle at the gym as well," Zeek stated. "So mind if the three of us travel with you for a while?"

"The more the merrier," replied Meep as Valerie and Blake grinned.

"It will be fun to have more people on the journey," Blake said as everyone grabbed their backpacks.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" announced Valerie as the group began to leave the Battle Frontier.

///// ------- -------- ---------- ------------- //// ------- --------- ------- ------- -- //

Meanwhile, in a secret base hidden in a huge city very far away from the battle frontier, we find Dustin knelling in front of a desk with a man with long pure white hair wearing a light blue suit.

"So Admin Dustin, you failed," The White Hair man said with Dustin looking at him.

"Please, Leader Valros, I feel miserable enough as it is," pleaded Dustin as Valros smiled.

"Relax, thanks to you and the grunts, that distraction bought us enough time to locate the Elemental Wings," Valros replied as he stood up from his desk. "So, who exactly defeated you and the grunts?"

"Vincent of the elite four and a group of kids," answered Dustin as he clenched his fist. "The next time I see them I'll crush them, obliterate them and…"

"Enough!" Valros yelled as Dustin went silent. "We may be able to use them in our game of chess to our advantage."

/ ----- ---------- --------- -------- ------ /// ---------- ---------- --------- --- ///

Vyser: Hey there, everyone! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review. And now time to reply.

Lady of the Cats: I've updated, I just hope I wasn't too late.

SSJ4 Aragorn: Its cool that you're an author now! And to answer your question, sure go ahead use this adventure in Seth's adventures. And about the tie, I couldn't really decide on which champion I wanted to succeed, so I tossed a coin to see who could win and it landed on its side. So I decided on a tie.

Treekicker: Here's the updation and I'll use Suzu and (tiny) Jet in the story eventually.

Jonjetman: Well, your character has joined the group, and expect to see him use cute pokemon so look to forward chapters.

DragonQueenOfTheSkies: Your character is now on the list look for her around the chapters with the sixth badge.

WildTotodile: I guess all of their pokemon weren't tired.

Guardian Master: Patience is a virtue my friend.

Jack Of Blades: Of course you can use Blake! Send me an e-mail and I'll reply with his future pokemon with their attacks. And thanks for the trainer!

DreamFiend-633: I'll get to reading your fictions when I finish posting this chapter.

Digimon American Cager: Sunny will appear during the fifth badge battle.

Vyser: Review and catch you next time of Pokemon Diamond!


	19. Chapter 19: Haunting Sands

Vyser: Hey everyone! Been a while since I updated, but hey, I actually wanted to put this chapter up on Halloween. So sit back and enjoy this chapter. But first, I don't own Pokemon or the characters you all submitted. See ya at the end of the chapter.

//------ -------- --------- ------- ------ /// ------- --------- ------ ------- ---- //

Chapter 19: Haunting Sands 

/ --- ------ ---- ------ ---- ------ ----- // ------ --------- ------- ------ ---- /

It had barely been a couple of days since our favorite group left the battle frontier to arrive at Incessantopolis. Even though Incessantopolis was a dessert city, there were many Halloween decorations around the city.

"Ah, Halloween, one of my more favorite holidays," said Zeek as everyone looked at him.

"I remember when I used to dress up in costumes and go out to get candy," Valerie added as Blake sighed.

"Yes well, maybe there's something we can all do to after our gym battles," stated Blake as he began to walk away.

"Well, he's serious when it comes to gyms that's a given," Kurt sighed as everyone else began to follow Blake.

// ------- ----------- ------- ------- ----- /// ----- -------- ----------- ------- --- ///

After many wrong turns and resentment of asking directions, the group finally reached the gym. Gym looked to be a like a pyramid, just as Blake was about to open the door to the gym, the door opened and slammed Blake in the chest.

"Dang it not again!" yelled Blake as Valerie, Sera and Meep began to giggle.

"This has happened before?" Zeek asked as the person who opened the door looked down. The person was wearing a Frankenstein costume.

"Sorry about that, and if you're looking for a battle then I'm sorry for that too," apologized the Frankenstein, as everyone looked confused. "The Gym leader here doesn't like to have battles on Halloween. So you'll have to come tomorrow for a battle."

"Then what are we supposed to do today?" Sera asked.

"Well, you could always go to the haunted house, the only requirements that you need to enter is that you need a costume, and a pokemon in costume," replied the guy as he handed Valerie two flyers. "Here are the addresses to a costume shop and the Haunted house."

"Thank you sir," Valerie said as the Frankenstein guy walked away. "What do you guys think?"

"I'll enjoy this," replied Zeek.

"Sounds like fun," Sera added.

"Now which pokemon to choose to dress up," said Kurt.

"I guess it'll be fun," Blake sighed.

"Blitz and I are in as well," said Meep as Blitz jumped into the air repeatedly.

"Well, then all we have to get costumes then," Valerie said cheerfully as the group began to walk away.

/// ------ ------ ------ ------- ------- ----- // ------ ----- --- ------- ------------ ----- ///

After many costume decisions, the group exited from the costume store that also had costumes for Pokemon. Everyone had already paid and none of them knew what costumes the others had gotten.

"Maybe we should get a few rooms at the Pokemon center," suggested Blake as everyone was nodding in agreement.

A few hours passed since the group reached the Pokemon Center, they were all dressed up in their costumes and were waiting for everyone else. The first one who was there was Blake and Drano. Blake was dressed up as a blue knight with the armor that had dragons on it, Drano had fake wings on and gloves that made him like a small dragon.

"This is a good costume and yours is good too Drano," Blake complemented as his Croconaw sighed and did the shrug that he usually did.

"Going as a knight eh? Nice classic," commented Zeek as he and his Scyther walked up.

Zeek was dressed as a ninja with his silver hair sticking out; even Scyther was dressed up like a ninja only his blades were uncovered. Scyther had just shaking his head as if he resented that he didn't have a dragon costume like Drano.

"Ninja huh, and I suppose your Scyther is also a ninja," Blake said as Zeek did a sarcastic laugh.

"Very funny, I let him decide his costume," replied Zeek as someone coughed beside them.

They both turned to see Valerie dressed up as a female knight with red armor with phoenixes on them. And her Combusken was dressed up as a phoenix, with feather wings and a long bird tail.

"Blake, were dressed as the same thing!" Valerie exclaimed as Zeek and his Scyther was laughing.

"No we're not, our costumes are different!" retorted Blake as Kurt walked up next to Zeek. "Sides, mine's better."

Kurt was dressed as a red and blue jester with the cap with two mice like Pokemon, each one wearing either red or blue smaller jester outfits that were their color. A Plusle and a Minum were the pokemon.

"Nice ninja suit Zeek," Kurt commented as Zeek stopped laughing and looked at Kurt.

"There's no need to be clowning around Kurt, all we got to do is wait for Sera and Meep," replied Zeek as he continued to watch Valerie and Blake arguing about their costumes. "And of course waiting for these two to stop arguing."

"What's going on here?" Meep asked as she, Blitz and Sera walked up to Zeek and Kurt.

"These two are arguing," answered Kurt.

Meep was wearing a cowgirl outfit and had a little western hat on Blitz. Sera's costume was a blue sorceress costume with a big had that had her Treecko, Zippo on top of the hat's rim.

"Are we going or what?" Sera asked.

"We just got to get these two to come with us," answered Zeek.

/----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------ /// ----- --------- ------- --------- ////

Meanwhile at the Haunted house, we find two figures standing out front watching the sun begun to set. One figure was wearing a werewolf costume with ripped purple and black clothes; he was actually a small guy. The other figure was muscular and was wearing Machoke costume and was also wearing ripped black and purple clothes. The guy in the werewolf costume was taking off his mask to reveal him to be…

"Dang it Chase! Why did we get sent here?" asked Sane as he threw off his werewolf mask and Chase took off his Machoke mask.

"If I remember we got demoted because we kind of lost to those brats in Gardner City," Chase answered as a third figure stepped out of the haunted house unnoticed.

"I was being sarcastic! Now we under the stupid orders of our new dumb admin!"

"Whose dumb?" asked the third figure as Chase and Sane turned to see a dark and gray haired man who was thin and wearing a Dracula costume.

"Admin Aluke, how long were you standing there?" Sane asked as Aluke picked up the werewolf mask.

"When you called me dumb. Put this mask back on now," answered Aluke as he threw Sane his mask.

"Not to question you Aluke, but, what exactly is the plan?" asked Chase as Aluke turned towards him.

"Quite simple my muscular friend, we are needing funds and we're charging people a sum of money to get in," Aluke explained as he walked past the two Team Venom grunts. "Also, we made sure that trainers are coming, so we can actually steal their pokemon and sell them on the black market for huge sums of cash. Now you two, quit stalling and get inside with the other grunts, we're going to at least scare the trainers and have some fun."

"See Sane, he ain't such a bad boss, in fact we'll be able to scare the pants off of many people," said Chase as he and Sane entered the house.

"Ah, shut up! This isn't what I wanted when I joined Team Venom," Sane sighed.

"Do you have a problem with my tactics?" asked Aluke as Sane ran inside with Chase slowly followed. "Works every time."

After Sane and Chase entered the house, Aluke looked over the streets and saw six people along with seven pokemon coming towards the house. He could see what the trainer's costumes were, two were knights who seemed to argue as they walked, one was a ninja, another was a jester, the next one was a sorceress and the last one was a cowgirl. Aluke quickly put in his fake vampire teeth and prepared himself for his first victims of the night.

"Welcome! To the House of Venomous horrors!" Aluke announced as our favorite group walked up to him.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," thanked Blake as Aluke walked in front of the group.

"Now it's time for the entrance fee," Aluke said as everyone reached into his or her pockets and paid for them to enter.

"Seems over price to me," commented Kurt as everyone entered the haunted house.

"_Our first victims have arrived…and paid with no refunds!_" Aluke thought as more people in costumes arrived. "Welcome!"

/// -------- -------- ----- --------- -------- // ------- ---- --------- --------- --- //

The inside of the haunted house was what you would expect, there were many fake ghosts, statues of famous old movie monsters, and many glow in the dark wall paintings. The group actually thought this was actually quite cheap. Blake and Valerie (as well Drano and Phoenix), Kurt and Meep with their pokemon were in the middle, and Zeek and Sera with their pokemon were last.

"Well this is stupid," commented Zeek as the group began to walk deeper into the mansion.

"Looks to be a waste of money," Sera added, before she, Zeek, Scyther and Zippo all of sudden fell through a trap door that quickly closed up.

"This is boring, and the ornaments look so cheap," said Kurt as the group now of four came upon a werewolf statue.

"I think they're actually interesting," Valerie said as the group looked at the statue.

"But it looks like a manikin with a werewolf costume," stated Blake as Meep poked the werewolf in the stomach and froze.

"Guys… are fake things supposed to breathe?" Meep asked as everyone looked at her.

"Of course not Meep what would… make. You say that?" asked Valerie as the werewolf statue began to move on it's own.

The group was scared stiff as were their Pokemon, as the werewolf began to stretch its arms and legs. All of a sudden the werewolf threw its head back and howled into the air! The group quickly ran more into the house with the werewolf running after them!

"Oh crud! This is impossible!" Blake yelled as the group came to a hall that broke into two separate ways, one leading up stairs the other leading deeper in the first floor.

"We've got to split up!" yelled Kurt as he, Meep, Blitz, his Plusle and Minum took the first floor hall while Blake, Valerie, Drano and Phoenix took the stairs.

As soon as the group split up, the werewolf stopped and began to laugh. He quickly took off his mask to reveal its Sane.

"I guess Aluke was right," Sane admitted as he took an I-pod from his pocket that had the werewolf cry on it. "And it was those punks so it was even better. Well better get ready for the next group of trainers."

// ------ ----- ------ ---- ------- ------ -- // -------- ------- ------- ----- ------ /

Meanwhile, we find Zeek on the ground unable to move. Mainly because, Sera, his Scyther and Zippo were on top of him. They were all in the basement apparently.

"Zeek are you okay?" asked Sera as Zeek groaned.

"Well, I'd be better if you got off of me!" Zeek yelled as Sera blushed and quickly got off of Zeek. "Thanks."

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Sera as Zippo climbed on Sera's shoulder.

"I'm okay, but man, you're heavy."

"What!" Sera yelled before she threw Zeek into the nearby wall.

Zeek fell to the ground as his Scyther sweat dropped.

"I take it back. It must've been the fall that made me think that."

"Good now let's find a way out of here and get with the others."

After Zeek stood up, he, Sera, Scyther, and Zippo began to walk through the basement. It was wet and many spider webs were on the walls. The two continued to walk until they reached a huge room that had many Egyptian statues and a huge sarcophagus was in the middle of the room.

"This room is really random," stated Zeek as the sarcophagus began to open.

"Uh, Zeek, what's going on?" Sera asked as she hid behind Zeek and the sarcophagus opened.

From the sarcophagus appeared a bandaged man wearing a ripped Team Venom uniform inside. His eyes opened and for some reason his eyes were yellow. He slowly walked from the sarcophagus, and reached behind him.

"Who dares to enter my domain of demise?" asked the Mummy as he raised a pokeball in his bandaged hand.

"You can relax Sera it's just a guy in a costume," Zeek said to Sera as the mummy got mad.

"Don't ignore me! Go! Muk!" yelled the mummy as a huge purple slime pokemon appeared.

"Oh! What's that smell?" Zeek asked as he and Sera held their noses.

"That would be Muk, and you two can take him two on one if you want," said the mummy.

"Alright, go Zippo!"

"Fear is not an option! Let's show him Scyther!"

// ------- ------- --------- ------ ------ --- /---------- -------- ------- --- //

We find Blake and Valerie on the second floor; they appeared to be a living room. There was a statue of a Machoke in the middle of the room; bed sheets were on the furniture. Dust was flying in the air, as was the smell of burnt popcorn.

"First that werewolf and now this place, this is getting even creepier by the minute," Blake stated as Drano shrugged.

"Blake I'm kind of worried that something is going to happen," said Valerie as Phoenix got into a fighting pose.

"It's not there are actual ghosts, I mean the only ghosts are ghost pokemon right?" Blake asked as he had his back turned towards the two floating sheets behind him.

Valerie, Drano and Phoenix were frozen and Blake was just confused. But as Blake turned around his eyes widened at the sheets.

"Okay, slowly make your way to the door and run like there's no tomorrow."

Just as the two trainers and two pokemon were turning around, the statue of the Machoke was standing in front of the two.

"You've got to be kidding," said Valerie as the Machoke was laughing and the two sheet ghosts floated towards him.

"It's been a while Blake," The Machoke said as the group yelled in fear.

"It can talk?" asked Blake as the Machoke threw his mask off to reveal Chase!

"Its me! Chase!"

"Then this means that Team Venom is behind this!" Blake yelled as the two sheets flew into the air and underneath them were a Haunter and Duskull.

"Nothing gets pass you, yes and unfortunately I'm looking for revenge for you two demoting me!"

"I didn't demote you," said Valerie as Chase growled.

"Maybe not, but you got my buddy Sane demoted for losing horribly," Chase retorted as Valerie stepped back. "So now we'll battle and get revenge for what you've done!"

/// ----- ------ ------- ------- ------- ----- /// ---- ------ ------ ------- ------ /

Vyser: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now I know what you're all thinking, 'Vyser, why are you being evil and doing another cliff hanger?' Well to put it simply, I'm evil around this time of the year, so now if you excuse me; I'll be going to scare my cousins and friends with some good old practical jokes. And now the reviews:

**Silver Wolf**: Yes, I'll add Tom Peekay…eventually.

**Jonjetman**: I'll drop the nicknames for your character's pokemon right away. And who knows how long Kurt will stay, I usually flip a coin to determine weather or not characters stay or leave.

**Mareo and Anime**: It's cool.

**Jack of Blades**: 1. Your gym leader has been added to the list, 2. Sure go ahead add some appropriate attacks.

**Treekicker**: You, Jet! He who is an ameba that can be seen without a microscope! Oh and Suzu, I hope having the Pokemon is costumes is good.

**Digimon American Cager**: Tidal badge I think.

**WeirdDutchGuy**: Actually the coin landed on a magnet on its side, and as for the trainers, look next chapter to this evil cliffhanger! Muhahahahahahaha!

**SSJ4 Aragorn**: Actually, Dustin then later punished all of the grunts for failing, but that was behind the scenes.

**Lady of the Cats**: Sorry its late, I've got other stories that I've been working on. I don't have any marshmallows, will Jolly ranchers do?

**Guardian Master**: Soon, very soon, your character will appear in a blaze of glory!

Vyser: Well, now, please review!


	20. Chapter 20: Venom’s Tricks

Vyser: I'm back! I bet you'd think I'd stopped working on this story. Well, now I'll get everything out of the way. I don't own Pokemon or the trainers that you all submitted. And now the long awaited continued chapter! And now I'm sorry it took so long, I've been having exams.

//---- -------- ---- --- ----- ---- ----/// ----- --- ------ ------- ------- -/

Chapter 20: Venom's Tricks 

//----- ------ ---- ----- ------ ------- -//------ ------- ------ -------- ------ //

"Now! Haunter Duskull! Both of you use Shadow Ball!" commanded Chase as his two ghost pokemon began to form orbs of darkness in front of them.

"Drano! Use Water Pulse!" Blake yelled as his Croconaw began to create a ring of blue light in his mouth.

"Flame Thrower, Phoenix!" yelled Valerie as her Combusken shot a huge flame as the other attacks were shot.

The four attacks collided with each other, which resulted in a huge explosion of smoke and dust. Blake and Valerie covered their faces from the dust, when the dust cleared, Chase was still standing in front of the doors. But, his Haunter and Duskull were no where to be found.

"Where'd your ghosts go?" Blake asked as Chase began to break into laughter.

"What do you think? They're ghosts!" yelled Chase as suddenly faint images of his ghost pokemon appeared and disappeared.

"Great, now those ghosts could be anywhere," Valerie commented as Drano and Phoenix began to look around.

"Now Hypnosis!" commanded Chase as all of a sudden his two pokemon appeared in front of the Croconaw and Combusken.

From the Haunter and Duskull's eyes, came a crimson, mist-like light appeared and went directly into their targets. Drano and Phoenix fell backwards asleep, Haunter and Duskull were laughing out loud.

"And in case you planned on returning them, now my ghouls! Use Mean Look!" Chase yelled as another red glow emerged from his two-ghost pokemon.

"Dang it!" yelled Blake as Chase began to laugh again.

"And now! Dream eater!" commanded Chase as a dark aura surrounded Croconaw and Combusken.

Haunter and Duskull then began to absorb the auras around Blake and Valerie's pokemon.

"Come on Drano! You've got to wake up!" Blake yelled as the Dream Eater attack continued.

"Forget it! There's nothing that can save you this instant!" yelled Chase before the doors behind him slammed him into the ground. "Who's the wise guy?"

Chase turned around and he looked as pale as a ghost, in the frame of the doors was a girl who looked to be around 17. She had silver hair that went past her shoulders, and was wearing a military uniform for a costume. At her side was a weird colored Umbreon, it was white where it was usually black with cobalt blue eyes. Chase looked a little worried as she glared at him.

"Chase! This better not be what this looks like," the girl growled as Chase quickly got to his feet.

"What does it matter my dear sister, Silver?" asked Chase as he snapped his fingers and his two ghosts floated behind him. "I thought you went to the mountains."

"I needed some social interactions, but when I came to have a good time is see you here attacking trainers!" Silver yelled as Blake and Valerie looked embarrassed.

"I don't care if you're family! Haunter! Duskull! Use Thunderbolt and Ice Beam!" commanded Chase as his two pokemon began to launch their attacks.

"Snowangel! Use faint attack!" Silver yelled as her Umbreon quickly slammed into the ghost pokemon straight towards Chase.

Chase just ducked as his two pokemon just sailed over his short silver hair, unfortunately his pokemon were knocked out.

"Sweet," commented Blake as Chase returned his pokemon.

"This isn't over sis! Not by a long shot!" Chase yelled as he ran past Silver as if blindly.

"Chase! Watch out for the stairs!" yelled Silver before a huge yell of pain filled the halls. "He never listens."

"Hey thanks for helping us," Valerie said after returning Phoenix to her pokeball and Blake returned Drano.

"No problem, I mean it, Chase isn't at my level," replied Silver.

"Okay, well we've got to find our friends," Blake said as Silver nodded.

"Yeah, it probably would be wise to leave this place as soon as possible," commented Silver as Blake and Valerie left the same way that Chase did.

// ------- ---------- ------ ------- - // ------- --------- --------- ----- //

Zeek and Sera were having a tough time with the mummy trainer's Muk, mainly because Zeek's Scyther and Sera's Treecko, Zippo, were having tough time dodging the many poison type attacks.

"Scyther! Quick Attack!" Zeek yelled as Scyther began to fly through the air.

"You too Zippo!" announced Sera as her Treecko began to run fast on the ground.

"Rookies, Muk! Use Toxic!" Mummy commanded as a huge spurt of toxic sludge that covered Zippo and Scyther.

Scyther and Zippo were coughing, as the sludge was dripping off their bodies and being slowly drained of their health.

"Dang it!" yelled Zeek as he began to search his pockets. "I know I've got a couple of antidotes we can use!"

"I'll try to buy you some time, Zippo! Use Pursuit!" Sera announced as her Treecko immeidately slammed into Muk, sending him back a couple feet leaving a small trail of sludge on the ground.

"Counter with slam!" commanded Mummy, as Muk just was about to slam on top of Zippo.

"Scyther! Use Wing Attack!" Zeek yelled as Scyther slammed his wing into Muk interrupting Muk's attack.

"You set them up! Muk will just knock you down," commented Mummy as his Muk got back on his feet. "And don't forget, your pokemon are weakening by the minute. But now, Muk use Sludge Bomb!"

Muk just shot out many orbs of poison towards Scyther and Treecko, however the two pokemon were able to dodge the attack.

"Use Sludge Bomb again!" Mummy commanded as his Muk began to charge for its attack.

"Now! Charizard use Blast Burn!" yelled another voice as a huge burst of flame engulfed Muk's attack, crashed into Muk, knocked it out and sent the sludge pokemon flying towards Mummy.

"Oh no!" Mummy screamed before Muk landed on him, pinning Mummy to the ground. "My bones! And my poor old nose! Must get pokeball!"

"Who did that?" asked Sera as Zeek quickly applied the antidotes to Scyther and Zippo.

"I did," answered a voice as a guy entered the room, followed by a Charizard. The guy had brown hair and his costume was a dark red hero costume with an Aaron-esque hat. His Charizard had red armor with dragons on it, and on the guy's shoulder was a Pikachu wearing a yellow and blue jester clothes. "You two okay?"

"Yeah thanks," Sera thanked as Zippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"So what's your id?" asked Zeek as Scyther nodded.

"The name's Jack Cameron," Jack introduced. "And most likely you two came here to get a fun time. So did I, but I fell down that stupid trap hole!"

"Well, maybe there's a way out of here," said Zeek as he covered his nose and walked up next to Mummy. "Where's the exit?"

"It's in the sarcophagus, now please hand me Muk's pokeball!" answered Mummy as Zeek kicked the pokeball just far enough so that Mummy couldn't reach it.

"Thanks for the info," Zeek said as he pushed the sarcophagus opened and revealed the passage.

The three and their pokemon quickly left the room, leaving Mummy trying to reach for Muk's pokeball.

"Dang it! This isn't fair at all!" yelled Mummy as he accidentally pushed the pokeball farther. "Why must I suffer?"

/// ----- ------ ------- ------ ------ --- -/// ------- -------- ----- --------- - /

Kurt, Meep, Blitz, his Plusle and Minum were having a tough time too. Sane, who was dressed as a were-wolf, was confronting the two and their pokemon with an Absol and Koffing. The room they were in was a dinning room.

"Well, I'll get half of my revenge and no champion is going to save you!" yelled Sane as Meep and Kurt looked confused.

"Do I know you?" Meep asked as Sane threw his mask off to reveal his semi long blonde hair. "Hey you're…was it Steve?"

"No! Its Sane! And now I'm going to make you and or friend there lose!" yelled Sane as his two pokemon prepared to continue the battle. "Absol use Shadow Ball on Plusle and Koffing use Flamethrower on Minum. Crush them!"

"Dodge and then use helping hand on each other!" Kurt announced, as his two mice pokemon dodged the orb of darkness and the huge stream of fire. After the two pokemon began to give off sparks onto each other.

"What a useless attack! Power's where it's at! Absol, Razor Wind and Koffing, use Sludge Bomb!" Commanded Sane as Absol formed two small hurricanes around its body and Koffing was preparing for a his attack.

"Now Plusle and Minum! Use your Thunder bolts!" Kurt yelled as his two pokemon shot the two electrical attacks zapping both of Sane's pokemon.

Unfortunately, for Sane, his two pokemon where shot by the force into him, which in turn shocked him.

"Well that was easy," commented Kurt as suddenly Sane, Absol and Koffing were back on their feet.

"Or maybe not," Meep said as Blitz was agreeing.

"That really hurts! Well, I hope you are ready for a most humiliating defeat!" yelled Sane as he took two items in his hand. "Courtesy from Team Storm! A patented evolution candy and a simple TM. So here you go Koffing!"

As Sane threw the evolution candy, Koffing turned towards his master and swallowed the candy. Immediately a bright light engulfed Koffing, when the light died down, a much larger version of Koffing appeared, and a second head was on it.

"And now it's time for Weezing for a new technique!" yelled Sane as he used the TM on his new poison pokemon. "And now Absol and Weezing! Both of you use Hyper Beam!"

"Here's trouble," Kurt commented as Weezing and Absol prepared to fire two huge blasts of energy.

"Fire now!" commanded Sane as his pokemon did so.

"Golem! Defense Curl, block that attack!" Someone yelled as all of a sudden a huge rolling boulder took the two hyper beam attacks.

"What the! Who in the world did that?" asked Sane as his pokemon became tired and the owner of the Golem entered the room.

It was a guy wearing an Ash Ketchem costume only the hat had water symbols on it, it was Brandon!

"I'm Brandon, and I'll make you fail this minute! Now Golem! Use self-destruct!" Brandon commanded as he motioned for Kurt and Meep to get out of the room.

Golem then rolled directly in front of Sane and his two pokemon. They all had become like stone as Golem began to glow.

"Oh crud," moaned Sane before Golem self-destructed.

/------- ------- ----- ------- ------ -------- - /// --------- ----------- ----- --- //

Aluke was outside counting some of the money that he had gotten, a few more trainers had entered and couldn't wait to get those pokemon he saw that the trainers had.

"_This little trick of mine is most excellent, I'm sure to get a promotion,_" thought Aluke as suddenly a huge explosion happened behind him. "That better not be what I think it is."

Aluke looked shocked to see that the entire mansion had just been shattered thanks to a huge explosion, he could see his Team Venom grunts go flying through the smoke and into the sky. Aluke could also see the trainers that had arrived were outside behind what was left from the mansion. One was returning a Golem, possibly the person who ordered the attack. Aluke decided to run away before they wanted to try to take their money back.

"_There goes my promotion,_" Aluke thought before he ran off into the night.

// ------ ----- ----- ------ ------- --- /-------- --- ---- ------ ------- -//

Vyser: Well, that's another chapter down, and as I said before, I'm sorry for being late for this chapter. I've been very busy since exams were happening. But now that it's the beginning of a new tri-mester, I've got more time now…for a limited time. Till next time, keep up the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21: Battle within the Shadows

Vyser: Hello everyone, I'm back from last month with a new updated chapter. This chapter has a gym battle, but I've got a different perspective of who's going to battle. I don't own Pokemon or the trainers you all submitted. Now then on with the chapter!

/ ------- -------- -------- ------ ///// ------ ------- -------- ------- -- //

Chapter 21: Battle within the Shadows 

/ ----- -------- --------- ----- ----- /// ---------- ------- ------- ------- //

The morning sunlight poured through the Pokemon center bedroom's window and into the face of Valerie. Valerie rubbed her eyes as she got out of the bed. As she quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her travel clothes, her mind was filled with many thoughts about the events had occurred a little bit ago. After she was fully clothed she noticed that Sera, Meep and Blitz weren't in the room.

"_Well that's rude,_" thought Valerie before she stormed out of the room.

After picking up her pokemon from Nurse Joy, Valerie walked into the cafeteria to see Sera, Zeek, Meep and Blitz eating breakfast.

"Hey guys thanks for waiting for me," Valerie said as she sat next to Meep at the table.

"We tried to wake you up, but your just turned away," replied Sera as Meep and Blitz snickered.

"Then we got Zeek to try," Meep snickered as Zeek growled.

"Yeah, when I tried, you punched me in the gut," growled Zeek, as Valerie laughed a little.

"Sorry about that, anyway where'd the others go?" Valerie asked before Zeek took a bite from his toast.

"Silver had already left in order to get to the pokemon contest hall in Sparksburg," answered Sera. "Blake and Kurt already left to the gym to get the early battle, who knows where Jack went to and Brandon around here somewhere."

"Thanks, so what's on the menu?" Valerie asked as she looked at the table.

"If you ask me, you should be preparing yourself for your gym battle," suggested Zeek.

"I know, but one can't battle on an empty stomach," Valerie replied as she took an apple that was on the table.

"Zeek's just saying that seeing as how him and me managed to barely beat the gym leader," said Sera as Valerie began to eat the apple. "It wouldn't hurt for you to train a little bit."

"Hey Valerie can do it," Meep announced as Blitz began to nod his head.

"Yeah well, I think I'll be going to the gym, if anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm winning my fourth badge," said Valerie before she finished her apple and left the table.

// ----- ------ ------- ------- ------ ----- --- /------ ------ ----- ------- -- -- -//

Valerie sighed as she walked through Incessantopolis, the sandy ground rising slightly with the gentle breeze. Valerie sighed out loud before she stopped in her tracks.

"_What am I doing?"_ Valerie thought before she slowly continued to walk towards her destination. "_I don't even know what pokemon the Gym Leader is going to use. And I'm willing to bet that whoever the leader is, he or she will probably have more pokemon than I do. And while I managed to secretly train Breeze and Squirt to their next evolutions, I don't know if they'll be enough._"

All of a sudden, a pokemon cry caught Valerie's attention. Valerie looked around as a second cry directed her towards the source of the cry. Valerie ran to a couple of rare potted bushes to see the sight that was before her. A teen-aged guy who seemed a couple of years older than her was standing over a bruised and scarred Sandslash. The teen had bushy black hair that had definite white streaks flowing backwards, he was wearing a black jacket that hung loosely off his shoulders, and a blue ripped muscle shirt, baggy black jeans and black shoes. The teen then kicked the Sandslash.

"You worthless rat!" yelled the Teen as Valerie gasped at the teen. "Now what?"

"Stop hurting that Sandslash!" Valerie commanded as the teen smirked.

"Why should I? This pokemon couldn't even beat the weakest of foes," replied the teen as Valerie walked up to him. "Oh now what are you going to do?"

"This!" Valerie answered before she punched the teen right in the stomach. "You ask me you're the weak one."

"Not…ugh…bad for a girl," commented the teen as he unclenched his stomach and stood up right. "You can keep the weakling, but you haven't heard the last of me, the great Marx Valendino III. Sandslash wasn't as majestic as my other pokemon either, so I'm disowning him."

"_What a jerk_," Valerie thought as Marx walked away and Valerie crouched down next to Sandslash. "Are you okay Sandslash?"

Sandslash just moaned in pain as a small tear escaped from his right eye. Valerie looked in her bag and pulled out a super potion.

"This might sting a little, but you'll feel better," said Valerie as she applied the super potion to Sandslash. Sandslash growled in pain, but in a few seconds Sandslash was back to its normal health. Sandslash then licked Valerie's right hand in appreciation. "You're welcome. Well, I've got to be going."

As Valerie began to walk away, Sandslash got back on his two feet and began to follow Valerie. Valerie noticed Sandslash after a couple of feet.

"I'm sure you'll be okay on your own," Valerie said as she stopped Sandslash from following her.

Valerie then began to walk again, and Sandslash was following her. Valerie stopped yet again as did Sandslash. Valerie turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"I take it that you really like me," said Valerie as Sandslash nodded. "Then I guess I've got the perfect solution…"

/// -------- ---------- ------ ------- ---- /// -------- --------- -------- ---- /

At the Incessantopolis gym, Blake and Kurt were at the doors on the inside. Each had just claimed their badges. Just as Blake was about to open the door to the gym, the door flies open, but this time Blake managed to dodge the door. Just as Blake was about to yell at whomever was going to slam the door on him, Valerie walked into the gym.

"Oh hey there Valerie," said Blake as Valerie grinned.

"I see the door finally missed you eh Blake?" Valerie asked as Blake sighed.

"Good luck with your battle Valerie," wished Kurt as he walked from the gym.

"Aren't you going to go with him?" Valerie asked as Blake smiled.

"Nah, I've wanted to see how you do in your gym battles," replied Blake. "Plus it'll be fun to see how you navigate through this gym."

"What do you mean by that last part?" Valerie asked as she noticed that the gym was completely dark.

"The Gym leader likes to keep the gym dark so that the trainer will navigate by the other senses," answered Blake as Valerie began to walk into the dark gym.

"Well, we better hurry up then," Valerie said as Blake followed.

After some stumbling in the darkness, Valerie and Blake (at least thought) was open like area. There was a small glowing red light that was coming closer towards the two, then all of a sudden two spotlights shined on Valerie and another person. The spotlight revealed a mid-teen guy with dark brown, ear length hair that was held up in a bandana. He was wearing dark blue tracksuit trousers, a coal-black T-shirt, a dark blue tracksuit jacket, and a pendant around his neck in the shape of an eye.

"Well, well, my next opponent, my name is Trent Nix," introduced Trent as he bowed with one of his arms across his chest. "I am the Gym Leader of the Incessantopolis gym."

"Cool, then I challenge you to a battle," Valerie challenged as Trent began to laugh smugly.

"Then let's begin the battle with out delay!" announced Trent as many lights revealed a regular arena that had a small pool of water in the middle of the arena. Trent quickly walked to one side of the arena while Valerie walked towards the other side. "Here's how it's going to go down. We'll each battle with four pokemon, and the trainer to have all of their pokemon faint loses the battle."

"Come on Valerie! You can beat him!" Blake yelled as Valerie and Trent grabbed their first pokeball.

"Come on out Phoenix!" announced Valerie as her Combusken appeared while punching the air rapidly.

"Then lets show her how it's done! Lets go Carvanha!" Trent commanded as his blue and red piranha appeared in the water splashing about. "Now battle begin! Use water gun!"

"Phoenix dodge and use Flamethrower!" countered Valerie as her Combusken did so.

"Go under the water and dodge!" Trent commanded as his Carvanha went under the water and the flame turned to steam as it made contact with the water.

"Let's prepare with bulk up Phoenix!" announced Valerie as Combusken began to do muscle man poses.

"Enough showboating, Carvanha use your Glare!" Trent commanded as suddenly Carvanha jumped from the water and its eyes glow red.

"Now's our chance! Aerial Ace!" announced Valerie as Phoenix quickly slammed into the Carvanha, sending the piranha pokemon flying. Unfortunately, Combusken damaged herself due to Carvanha's Rough Skin ability. "Now while it's in the air use double kick!"

Phoenix then jumped directly towards Carvanha and first kicked it into the air. Then as the Carvanha fell to the ground Phoenix kicked it sending it skidding across the ground. Dizzy marks replaced the regular eyes of Carvanha. Trent quickly returned the pokemon to its pokeball.

"Impressive, first round goes to you, but let's see how you deal with this!" yelled Trent as he threw the next pokeball towards the pool of water. From the light came a bigger than usual Sharpedo. "Let's see how you deal with it."

"Fine! Then Phoenix use your Flamethrower!" Valerie announced as Phoenix shot a huge flame from her beak.

"This time, I'm ready, Sharpedo! Use Hydro Pump!" commanded Trent as Sharpedo shot a huge stream of water towards the Flamethrower attack canceling it out and streaming directly towards Phoenix.

"Come Phoenix dodge!" Valerie yelled but it was too late, Combusken was doused with sending her to the ground and making her low on health. "Come on Phoenix! Try to get up!"

"Too late! Sharpedo onto the land and Crunch that Combusken!" commanded Trent as his Sharpedo quickly jumped out of the water towards Phoenix and bit the bird pokemon's feathered arm.

"While it's close use Double Kick on Sharpedo!" Valerie countered as Combusken kicked the Sharpedo twice before sending it back into the water.

"Hydro pump once more!" yelled Trent as Sharpedo shot another huge stream of water from its mouth that engulfed Phoenix. When the attack was finished Combusken, fell to the ground, knocked out. "Your Combusken is unable to battle, this battle belongs to Sharpedo."

"Return Phoenix, and come on out Breeze!" Valerie announced as a Pidgeotto appeared in the air.

"Whoa, when did your Pidgy evolve?" asked Blake as Valerie smiled.

"I'm been training, now Breeze use your Wing Attack!" Valerie yelled as Pidgeotto's wing glowed white and flew towards the Sharpedo.

"Hydro Pump!" ordered Trent as Sharpedo shot another huge shot of water towards Breeze, but the bird pokemon flew out of the way easily. "No way!"

Before Sharpedo could react Pidgeotto slammed both of its wings into Sharpedo, knocking it out of the water and knocked it out cold.

"Looks like Sharpedo down for the count," Blake commented as Trent returned Sharpedo.

"Yes well, then come on out Snesal!" commanded Trent as a small black pokemon with a pink feather and white claws appeared. "Now Fury swipes!"

Before Valerie could try counter, Snesal was fast enough to get in front of Pidgeotto and slash repeatedly.

"Now let's add Icy wind!" yelled Trent as Snesal breathed an icy breath on Pidgeotto.

"Breeze! Steel Wing!" Valerie countered as Pidgeotto turned its wings silver and flew directly into Snesal knocking it to the ground. "And now Quick Attack!"

"Shadow punch now!" yelled Trent as a dark aura engulfed Snesal's clawed hand.

The two attacks slammed into each other, when the two pokemon stopped their attacks Snesal knelt on the ground while Breeze fell to the ground dazed. Valerie quickly retrieved her pokemon and pulled out another pokeball.

"Come on out Squirt!" Valerie announced as her Poliwhirl appeared.

"Training I take it?" asked Blake as Valerie nodded.

"Whatever! Now Snesal, Fury swipes!" commanded Trent as Snesal ran towards Poliwhirl and slashed Poliwhirl four times right where the spiral was on Poliwhirl's stomach.

"Let's try counter!" Valerie announced after Snesal's attack finished. Poliwhirl then grabbed Snesal's arm and slammed it on the ground, knocking Snesal out.

"That was quick," commented Blake as he scratched the back of his head and Trent grabbed the last pokeball he was going to use.

"Not as quick as this will be! Come on out Shiftry!" Trent announced as a brown pokemon with leaves for hands and long white hair. "Now Shiftry use Razor Leaf!"

"Poliwhirl use bubble!" yelled Valerie as Shiftry shot many sharp leaves from its leaf like hands and Poliwhirl shot many bubbles from his hands.

The attacks missed each other; this made everyone sweat dropped. The attacks then crashed into the opposing pokemon. Shiftry wasn't very damaged, however the leaves then slashed into Poliwhirl till the tadpole pokemon couldn't take anymore and fell down to the ground fainted.

"Return Squirt," Valerie said as Blake sighed.

"Aw man, this doesn't look good," sighed Blake as Valerie threw a fourth pokeball.

"Go Sandslash!" Valerie yelled as the scarred Sandslash appeared in front of her. Trent raised his eyebrow when he saw the Sandslash.

"_Could that be the same Sandslash that Marx had? If so then did this girl help it out?_" thought Trent before he shook his head. "Shiftry! Razor Leaf on that Sandslash!"

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Valerie countered as Sandslash dodged to the right of the leaves and quickly slammed into Shiftry knocking the dark pokemon skidding backwards. "That's the way."

"Not bad, but now Endeavor!" commanded Trent as Shiftry began to steam and ran towards Sandslash.

"Use dig now!" Valerie yelled as Sandslash quickly dug underground and dodged the attack.

"Where is it?" asked Trent as he and Shiftry looked around.

"Now! Arise and use Slash!" Valerie yelled as Blake raised his fist in the air and Sandslash jumped from the ground behind Shiftry.

Sandslash quickly slashed Shiftry as it turned around, the power of the slash made Shiftry spin around once before it fell to the ground knocked out.

"Oh well, congratulations on winning," congratulated Trent after he recalled Shiftry and Valerie returned Sandslash.

"Did you just change your personality?" Valerie asked as Trent and Blake smiled and walked towards Valerie.

"Actually my smug attitude is just an act," replied Trent as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. "Anyway, now you deserve this Stygian Badge."

After Trent handed Valerie the badge, Valerie got a good look at the badge. The badge looked like an opened out, six spoke fan, with a black dot in the center spoke. Valerie quickly pocketed the badge and Blake grinned.

"You did it Valerie! But where'd you get that Sandslash?" Blake asked as he and Valerie began to leave the gym with Trent waving goodbye.

"Well, on my way to the gym, I ran into this Marx guy beating on Sandslash," replied Valerie before the two exited the doors.

"_So that was Marx's Sandslash,_" Trent thought as he walked towards the light switches. "_I bet that Sandslash will be much happier with Valerie. And I'm not looking forward to the darkness again._"

/// ------- -------- -------- -------- ------- //- --------- -------- --------- ------ /

Vyser: Well now, I hope you all enjoyed this different perspective chapter. Anyway, sorry about not updating for a while. Now what are you waiting for? Please review.


	22. Chapter 22: A Christmas Rush

Vyser: Happy holidays! I hope you all enjoyed the quick updation. So enough of this dilly dallying, on with the chapter! I don't own Pokemon or the trainers that were submitted. And now, it's joy to the world!

/------ ---- ------- -------- ------ ------ /// ------- -------- ------ ------- -- //

Chapter 22: A Christmas Rush 

// ------- -------- ------- ----- ------- ---/-------- ------- -------- ------- //

'Twas the night of Christmas Eve in the dessert town of Incessantopolis, and many people were getting some last minute Christmas shopping. But, we turn our attention to a certain trainer sitting on the roof of the pokemon center. It was Marx, juggling a lone pokeball that had an ice imprint on it. Marx was laughing at the sights of the many people shopping.

"_Its funny to watch these people move,_" thought Marx as he grabbed the pokeball. "_I wonder how the people would feel if this beautiful tundra of sand would suddenly become…a tundra of ice?_"

Marx then released the pokemon that was in the pokeball, from the light emerged a large icy blue bird with three dark blue feathers on its head over it blue beak. The bird had a long majestic fathered tail that moved gently through the breeze. An Articuno.

"Ah Hielo, what do you say we give these undeserving citizens a taste of a true Christmas Blizzard?" Marx asked as his Articuno nodded and made a cheerful chirp. "Then fly high in the sky and then use blizzard and hail all around above Incessantopolis."

Then after receiving its commands from Marx, Hielo began to make its way to reach the few clouds that were already in place above the dessert-city. A few minutes later, it began to lightly snow. Marx laughed after he caught a couple of snowflakes with his tongue.

"As the song goes, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," said Marx before he began to laugh.

//------ -------- ------ -------- ----- // ---------- ------- ----- ------- //

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon Center there was a huge Christmas party a happening. Our favorite group was there along with many different trainers. Almost everyone was wearing a Santa hat as various Christmas music was being played, garland was hung all around the inside of the building, a huge golden Christmas tree that was decorated with many pokemon ornaments. Mistletoe was hung in all the doorways; we turn our attention to Blake who was talking to Zeek.

"Man this party seems great," Zeek commented before he took a sip from his fruit punch. "The drink is good."

"You know, there was something important that I was supposed to do," said Blake ignoring Zeek. "I just can't remember what it is."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out…eventually," Zeek said as Valerie walked up to the two guys with her arms behind her back.

"Hey there Blake," greeted Valerie as Blake turned towards her and Zeek just moved his eyes.

"Hey Valerie, what you got behind your back?" Blake asked before Valerie produced a small box gift wrapped with a bowl.

"Merry Christmas Blake," said Valerie as she handed Blake the present.

"Wow thanks Valerie!" Blake thanked as he opened the present to see the HM 03, Surf, in the box. "Sweet! Just what I wanted!"

"You're welcome," replied Valerie as she stood there with a smile on her face. "Well?"

"Well what?" Blake asked, as Valerie then looked a little mad.

"Where's my gift?" asked Valerie as Blake's eyes widened.

"Uh… the thing about that is…" Blake stuttered as he tried to come up with a reason. "I like to keep to tradition and I'm going to give you your present in the morning."

"I look forward to it," replied Valerie before she walked away and Blake sighed.

"Man, I am so dead," Blake muttered as Zeek chuckled.

"Told ya you'd remember what you forgot," remarked Zeek as Blake glared at him and Zeek took another sip of his fruit punch.

"That also reminds me, what'd you get Sera?" Blake asked as Zeek spat out his fruit punch.

"Good comeback, guess we're in the same boat and we're sinking fast," replied Zeek after he wiped his mouth. "We've still got time, all we got to do is get to the mall and presto, we'll have gifts."

"Then what are we waiting here for? Let's go," Blake said as he and Zeek began to slowly and quietly to make they're way to the front door.

As the two opened the front door, they saw the snowflakes falling to the ground. They were both jaw-dropped as they looked up to see the snow falling even more from the sky.

"Impossible," said Zeek as he held out his hand to feel the cold snow. "It's real."

"This can't be right," Blake added as he shook his head. "We don't have time for this. We need to get to the mall."

Before the two could even move, Marx pushed them both out of the way and into the open doors.

"You two going to be door stops all night, or are you going somewhere?" asked Marx before he laughed and walked out into the impossible weather.

"What a jerk," Blake muttered as he and Zeek shook it off and quickly ran towards the nearest mall.

/------ - -------- ------- ------ -------- -- /------- ------ -------- ---- ///

Soon the two reached the already busy mall; Blake and Zeek ran towards the nearest store, which happened to be a custom jewelry and craft store. Blake was just looking at the empty shelves as Zeek was talking to the counter girl. As Blake looked at the shelves he saw a glass Torchic in a pose shooting fire from its mouth. Just as Blake went to grab it, a swift hand took the glass Torchic. Blake looked to see that a young girl with strawberry pink hair took it. Before Blake could even say a word, the girl ran off.

"Hey get back here!" yelled Blake as Zeek approached him from behind carrying a bag that had two wrapped presents. "People are crazy here."

"Well, I've got my present for Sera, I got her a bracelet that has all of the elemental stones on it" Zeek said as he noticed Blake sigh loudly. "_It's a good thing I've bought a second gift for him to give to Sera.' _ Well, we should probably get to the next store."

"Yes! Let's hurry!" Blake shouted as he grabbed Zeek by the back of his shirt.

In the next store, which happened to be a clothes store, Blake had found a scarf that had flames sew into it. Blake had the scarf in his hands as he made his way to the register, where Zeek was already having the gifts he bought wrapped.

"Finally, I've got a good present that I know that Valerie will enjoy," said Blake before someone pushed him making him drop the scarf. "Whoops, people sure do act crazy around the holidays."

Just as Blake was about to pick up the scarf, a little kid with auburn hair ran up and took the scarf. Blake just widened his eyes as the little kid disappeared into the crowds.

"This is nuts!" Blake yelled as Zeek saw his friend freak out.

"_It's a good thing I'm doing the shopping for both of us, Blake will owe me a lot,_" thought Zeek as anime tears were pouring from Blake's eyes. "Well, I got my presents for Meep, Blitz, and Kurt."

"There has to be something that people won't take from me," Blake sighed as Zeek looked towards a toy store and saw a Torchic plush doll in the window.

"Well if you hurry you may be able to buy Valerie that," said Zeek as he pointed towards the Torchic plush doll and Blake lightened up his mood.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Blake yelled as he ran to the toy store with Zeek following behind.

Blake quickly spotted the Torchic plush doll, Blake then made a dive for it and as he got his hand on it, a second hand grabbed the plush doll. When Blake looked to see who's hand it belonged to, it belonged Marx who wasn't looking too happy that Blake was at the other end.

"Oh, it's the door stop," mocked Marx as Blake stood up. "Why don't you just let go, I need to buy this for someone."

"I need it more!" Blake yelled as Marx grinned and Zeek walked up to the two panting.

"Then how about this, you seem to be a trainer, correct?" asked Marx, as Blake looked confused.

"Yeah, I am, what of it?" Blake replied as Marx grinned.

"Then how about we have a battle, one on one, winner gets to buy the Torchic plush doll," challenged Marx.

"But, what if someone else buys the plush doll?" Blake asked as Marx waved his hands.

"We'll both pay half for it and who ever wins keeps it as the prize," offered Marx as Blake nodded. "Good now let's hurry, the store's about to close."

/ ------- ------- ------ ------ ---- -- ----/ ---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- //

Outside the mall, we find Blake and Marx facing each other where snow was starting to pile up. Zeek was on the sidelines holding onto the present that had the Torchic plush doll; quite a few bags filled with presents from him (and Blake) also surrounded Zeek.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle, no time limit, trainers choose your pokemon!" Zeek announced as Blake threw a pokeball into the air releasing his Electrike.

"I choose Electro! We'll aim to not to lose," yelled Blake as his Electrike growled at Marx.

"Interesting choice," commented Marx with a smirk on his face.

"Where's your pokemon?" Blake asked before Marx began to chuckle. "Now what?"

"My pokemon of choice is already out," answered Marx as both Blake and Zeek looked confused. "I'm the one behind this snowstorm."

"How'd you pull this off?" Zeek questioned as he kicked some of the snow.

"Allow me to show you. Come on out Hielo!" commanded Marx as a beautiful bird cry filled the snow filled air.

As Blake and Zeek looked around to see where the bird cry came from, they saw the majestic Articuno fly down in front of Marx who only smirked at the faces of his foes.

"It's impossible, an Articuno…that must be why the snow is falling," Zeek deducted.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock, now let's get going with this battle," commented Marx as his Articuno began to fly into the air. "Now let's start things off with Blizzard!"

"Electro, Dodge by using Quick attack!" Blake countered as his Electrike dodged the huge ice storm from Hielo. "Now let's blast that bird with Thunder bolt!"

"Fly my Hielo, fly!" commanded Marx as his Articuno flew high into the air dodging Electro's attack. "Now slam into that pup!"

Before Blake could issue a command for Electrike, the Articuno flew directly into Electro sending the electric pokemon skidding across the ground. Just as Marx was about to laugh, Hielo began to spark all over and the bird pokemon's movements were slowed down.

"Guess you forgot about my Electrike's Static ability, now let's try thunder bolt again Electro!" Blake yelled as his Electrike shot a huge focused shot of electricity into the Articuno.

After the Thunder bolt attack was diminished, Hielo was panting loudly and had many darkened feathers while Marx was getting pretty steamed.

"You can beat this worthless trainer! You're better than he is! Show him the power of Blizzard!" commanded Marx as Articuno sent a huge blizzard from flapping its huge wings.

Blake didn't have enough time to say even a word, because the blizzard attack hit dead on its target. Electro was then frozen solid; Blake was jaw dropped as Marx began to laugh.

"You've got some skill, but it'll take more than that to beat me," laughed Marx as suddenly a bright light began to engulf Electrike. "This doesn't bode well."

As the light began to grow, the ice around Electro began to shatter. As the light died down, a blue dog like pokemon with a yellow mane pointing up appeared in Electro's place. The Manetric then howled towards the Christmas Eve sky.

"It's a miracle! Electro evolved, now spark attack!" Blake commanded as sparks began to surge from his new Manetric's body and Electro began to charge towards the Articuno.

"Hielo! Fly into the sky again!" ordered Marx as his Articuno just stood in place paralyzed. "Now! Do it now!"

"Too late!" Blake yelled as Manetric slammed into Articuno.

After the powerful electric attack was through with Articuno, the bird pokemon fell to the ground knocked out.

"And the winner of the present is Blake!" announced Zeek as Marx called back Hielo.

"This Christmas isn't going to be a disaster," Blake commented as Marx scowled at him.

"This must be a mistake…how could I lose…to a punk?" asked Marx as Blake and Zeek looked at him. "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get revenge for what you did to my precious Hielo!"

"Such classic bad guy talk," commented Zeek as Marx turned away.

After Marx ran off, Blake and Zeek just shrugged it off and ran back to the Pokemon center.

//---- -------- ----- ------- ---- ----- ---- -//// ------- -------- ------- ------ --- ///

Christmas morning, we find our favorite group of trainers opening gifts from each other. We turn our attention towards Blake and Valerie, Blake sweating and gulping as Valerie was waiting.

"Merry Christmas Valerie," Blake gulped as Valerie took the present that Blake held out.

Valerie quickly opened the present to see that torchic plush doll.

"It's so cute! Thank you Blake!" thanked Valerie as Blake backed up a bit, not noticing the mistletoe above him.

"It's nothing," Blake replied as Valerie walked up to him.

"Oh Blake," said Valerie as she pointed her finger above Blake.

Blake looked upwards to see the mistletoe above him. Before Blake could do anything, Valerie quickly kissed Blake on the cheek. A flash made them both turn to see Meep and Blitz with cameras.

"Merry Christmas to you all!" Meep announced as Blitz jumped for joy.

/// -------- -------- ----- ------ -------- // ------- -------- -------- ------ ---- //

Vyser: Hey there everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this Christmas chapter and the quick updation. Please review and I hope you all had a happy holiday. And to enjoy the new year!


	23. Chapter 23: Battling on the Frontier!

Vyser: Hello everyone! I've returned with the chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter that took me a while to come up with. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon or the trainers you all submitted…which I might add that a few are appearing this chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter!

//// ---------- ----------- --------- ---- /--------- --------- --------- -- /

**Chapter 23: Battling on the Frontier!**

//------ --------- -------- -------- ---/// ------ -------- ------- ------- //

The sun was shining on the morning over Incessantopolis as our favorite group of trainers began to leave the city of the desert. Thirty minutes later, we find them all groaning.

"Dang it…it's too hot," Blake stated as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Kurt, pass me one of the water bottles."

"What water bottles?" asked Kurt as everyone's eyes widened.

"You forgot to buy water bottles? You were supposed to get them!" Sera yelled as Kurt fell backwards.

"No…It was Valerie's turn," replied Kurt as everyone turned to Valerie.

"Don't shift the blame to me," Valerie said as she raised her arms in defense. "Zeek said he'd get them."

"So where are they?" asked Meep as her Larvitar, Blitz nodded his head.

"…They were out of them at the store," Zeek replied as everyone else anime dropped. "But, no worries."

"How do you figure that?" asked Blake as Zeek pointed out towards the desert bath.

"Did you forget about a certain area around here?" questioned Zeek as everyone turned to see a certain building that was of course…

"The Battle Frontier!" everyone but Zeek announced, Zeek just smirked.

"And remember, my dad owns the place so we'll be able to get enough water," said Zeek as everyone was running off towards the Battle Frontier leaving Zeek to himself. Zeek didn't notice till he turned and saw his friends running off. "Hey! Wait for me!"

//------- -------- -------- -------- -//------- ---------- -------- ------ /

Soon the group reached the gates of the Battle Frontier; the place was filled with many different trainers. As soon as the group reached the nearest concession stand, Zeek treated them all to water bottles.

"Now that's refreshing," Blake said after he finished his water bottle.

"You guys enjoy yourselves, I've got some things to take care of," stated Zeek before he walked away. "Just say my name and you'll get the free stuff."

"Well that's convenient," Valerie said as the group threw away their water bottles and sat down on some of the benches.

"Now what?" asked Sera as Zippo jumped onto her lap.

"We could check out to see if any of the battles are good," Meep suggested as Blitz agreed with his master.

"Sounds like a plan," said Kurt as the group stood up.

"Then lets get there quick!" Blake announced as he ran…only to crash into someone a few minutes later and forced to the ground. "Ow!"

"Dang it! My nose!" yelled a voice as Blake saw who bumped into him.

The guy was rubbing his nose as his freakishly long brown hair was blowing in the wind. His hair was tied into a lightning bolt ponytail fashion (if you've played it, its like Musashi's hair from Samurai Legend Musashi), on his forehead was a pair of silver goggles. His clothes were dirty and ragged as he stood up; his ripped red vest (which apparently was once a jacket) was hanging over his khaki ripped shirt. His baggy brown pants had a huge hole at the knee on the right leg; he looked like he was in his late mid teens. He was rubbing his nose as Blake stood up.

"Watch where you're going!" Blake yelled as the crazy haired guy growled.

"You're the one who ran directly into me!" roared the crazy haired guy.

"Knock it off you two!" Valerie yelled as the crazy haired guy turned towards her.

"Keep out of this little lady!" roared the crazy haired guy as he turned his attention back to Blake. "This is between the men!"

"That's an insult to women everywhere," Sera stated as a girl pulled the crazy haired guy away from Blake by the hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" screeched the crazy haired guy as the girl sighed.

"Kakashi! How many times do I need to embarrass you in public till you learn not to fight with people?" the girl asked as she let got of the crazy haired Kakashi. The girl had light blue hair; her clothes consisted of a white trench coat, a blue tank top, blue jeans and a bag that's slung over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, my name is Rain and this is my boy friend Kakashi…you obviously can tell he has a bad attitude."

After the group introduced themselves, Sera spoke up.

"Then why is he your boy friend?" asked Sera as Rain sighed.

"He's just putting on an act," Rain replied as Kakashi sighed.

"Do you have to say that in public?" asked Kakashi as Rain looked at him.

"I believe you owe these guys an apology Kakashi," Rain said as Kakashi gulped.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kakashi as everyone looked at him.

"What was that?" Rain asked.

"Sorry," growled Kakashi before he walked off.

"His pride must hurt," Blake commented as Rain grinned.

"That's usually the case, well it was nice to make your acquaintance," said Rain before she followed Kakashi.

"Weird," Kurt said as the group continued to walk towards the main dome.

"I'll say," added Meep as Blitz jumped into the air with glee.

/// -------- -------- -------- ------- ------ /---------- -------- ------- -----//

Meanwhile, in an office in the main building of the Battle Frontier, Zeek is sitting across the desk of an older man who looked like him only with a more developed body and shorter silver hair.

"Zeek, glad to see that you've returned," said the man as Zeek nodded. "How was your trip to Incessantopolis?"

"Interesting none the less dad," Zeek replied as his father laughed.

"I see, and I also see that you've got a few friends with you now," chuckled Zeek's father. "However, has your battling improved?"

"You better believe it dad," Zeek said standing up.

"Very well, then how about you prove it?" asked Zeek's father as he pressed a button his desk.

"Sure why not," Zeek replied as Zeek's father smiled as a keyboard appeared on his desk.

"Good, you'll battle in the next Tag team battle," said Zeek's father and pressed the buttons on the keyboard. "Now, prepare your pokemon and head to the arena."

"Won't let you down dad," Zeek said as he started to leave the room.

/ --------- -------- ------- -------- ---- //------- ------- --------- ----- -/

Meanwhile, at the arena we find the group entering the main hall. The place was totally state of the art, with many statues of fully evolved pokemon.

"Man this is so sweet," whistled Valerie as the group walked up to the counter, where the clerk was sitting.

"Excuse me, but when's the next match starting?" Blake asked as the clerk turned her attention to the group.

"As soon as we find another two trainers to tag team battle next…I don't suppose any of you would like to battle?" offered the clerk as everyone thought about it.

"Nah, I probably wouldn't be good enough for the battle," Sera said.

"I prefer to watch instead," added Valerie.

"I'm too young to compete," Meep said as Kurt rubbed his chin.

"I'm up for the challenge," answered Kurt as Blake raise his hand into the air.

"Sure why not?" Blake replied as the Clerk began to type stuff into the computer on the desk.

"Names?" asked the clerk.

"Blake."

"Kurt."

"Okay, take the stairs behind me to the elevator to the arena," explained the clerk as she turned to the girls. "You can find the arena by following the arrows to the left."

"Good luck you two," Valerie said before the girls left.

"Let's get this battle going on then," said Kurt as he and Blake walked up the stairs.

/ ---------- --------- -------- ----/ ---------- --------- ------- //

The crowd was roaring through the huge arena with a huge battle area in the shape of a blue and red pokeball. On the red side, Blake and Kurt rose up from the elevator and walked onto the battle field.

"Nervous?" Blake asked as he waved to the cheering crowd.

"A little, not used to battling with many people watching," answered Kurt as the opposing elevator opened up to reveal their opponents.

The first one to exit was none other than…Kakashi with a big grin on his face.

"This couldn't get any better," Kakashi said as his partner entered. "You better be ready to win dude."

"I'll win easily…if my name isn't Zeek," replied Zeek as we grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"Hey…isn't that Zeek?" Blake asked as Kurt looked over and his eyes widened.

"Oh…I guess we'll be able to see how Zeek battles," replied Kurt as a referee appeared on the side of the battle area.

"Trainers Zeek, Blake, Kakashi and Kurt, this is a tag team battle!" the Referee announced. "Each trainer is only allowed to use one pokemon each, no substitutions may be made. The victory will be claim when one team of trainers' pokemon have fainted. Trainers, send out your pokemon!"

"Go! Fangs!" yelled Blake as his Mightyena appeared before it howled towards the open roof arena.

"Come on out Ninjask!" Kakashi announced as the yellow and black insect pokemon buzzed around the arena.

"Skitty! Show what we can do!" yelled Kurt as his cute pink cat pokemon appeared.

"Then arise Absol!" Zeek announced as his white disaster pokemon appeared. Unlike other Absol, this one had a black mane on its chest.

"Begin!" yelled the Referee.

"Fangs! Use Shadow Ball!" Blake commanded as an orb of darkness appeared from his Mightyena's mouth.

"Don't think so! Fury Cutter!" countered Kakashi as his Ninjask disappeared for a second then appeared in front of Mightyena and slash the wolf pokemon right in the chest.

Fangs howled in pain as he snapped his neck back and sent the shadow ball attack flying wildly in the air until it evaporated.

"Skitty use Blizzard on Ninjask!" Kurt announced as his Skitty began to breath in air and Zeek cleared his throat.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, Absol! Use protect!" commanded Zeek as his Absol jumped in front of Ninjask.

All of a sudden, Skitty shot a huge concentrated blast of cold air that had snow in from her mouth. Absol just locked in his legs as a protective barrier appeared around him and stopped the Blizzard attack in midair.

"Now…let's counter with Aerial Ace!" Zeek yelled as his Absol jumped right through his protective barrier and quickly rammed into Skitty, sending the small cat pokemon flying through the air. "That's how it's done."

"You're going to get it now Zeek! Fangs! Use Bite attack!" commanded Blake as his Mightyena jumped into the air and dived towards Absol with his teeth baring.

"Did you forget I'm here?" Kakashi asked as his Ninjask appeared at the side of Absol. "Now Ninjask…It's time for you to use Hyper Beam!"

Just as Fangs was about to bite into Absol, Ninjask shot a huge charged blast of orange energy that slammed into the Mightyena sending it sliding on the ground.

"_Man, Zeek and Kakashi are good! It's like they know how to play off each other's moves,"_ thought Blake as Kurt raised his arm.

"Skitty! Use assist!" Kurt announced as Skitty jumped into air and suddenly electricity shot out her body towards Ninjask.

"It worked before it'll work again, Protect!" countered Zeek as Absol jumped in front of Ninjask and the protective barrier reappeared to block the electric attack.

"Now's our chance! Fangs! Iron tail!" Blake yelled as Fangs jumped into the air with his tail glowing silver.

"Ninjask! Get out of there!" commanded Kakashi as Ninjask couldn't move. "Right, it needs to recharge…uh oh."

Before Zeek could say an attack to help Ninjask, the insect pokemon was slammed by Mightyena's silver tail.

"Now! Skitty! Use Shockwave!" Kurt announced as electricity surged from Skitty and shot it directly towards Absol.

"Absol! Use protect!" commanded Zeek but the barrier didn't appear and Absol was zapped. When the electricity died down, Absol's fur was puffed out like an afro. Everyone in the audience began to chuckle as Absol shook off the attack. "That was embarrassing."

"Let's continue this battle with solar Beam!" Kakashi announced as Ninjask began to absorb the sunlight that was coming from the arena sky roof.

"Your insect won't have a chance to use that attack! Fangs! Shadow ball!" commanded Blake as a dark orb appeared from Mightyena's mouth.

"I'll help out as well! Blizzard!" Kurt announced as Skitty shot a huge gust of the frozen wind.

"Need I remind you that I'm still in this game?" asked Zeek as Absol jumped in front of Ninjask again. "This time Protect will work!"

The barrier went up again as the attacks were about to make contact with Zeek and Kakashi's pokemon. Blake and Kurt just growled as the attacks diminished.

"Let' s show them how it's done Zeek! Ninjask! Solar Beam!" Kakashi announced as his Ninjask shot a focused beam of sunlight from behind it's wings.

"And Hyper Beam will finish this up!" added Zeek as Absol shot a focused blast of orange energy that combined with the Solar Beam.

Before Blake and Kurt could come up with commands, the beam attacks hit their Pokemon with a huge explosion. The force of the attack sent the two pokemon flying through the air till they landed on the ground with their eyes with confused looks.

"Returned," Blake and Kurt moaned as they returned their pokemon and the Referee raised his right hand to Zeek and Kakashi as they returned their pokemon.

"The winners…Zeek and Kakashi!" announced the Referee as the crowd roared.

"Good battle you two," Zeek said as he and Kakashi walked over to Blake and Kurt.

"Not many can damage my Ninjask…unless they have a really fast pokemon as well," commented Kakashi as he shook Kurt's hand.

"I didn't know you had an Absol, Zekk," Blake said as Zeek chuckled.

"Well, I'm not just some other trainer," replied Zeek.

///// ------- ------- ------ ------- ----- -// -------- ------ ------- ---- /

Vyser: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time when the group gets back to a familiar city. Reviews, I am awaiting.


	24. Chapter 24:Going Bananas in Mistere City

Vyser: It's been a while. I've returned with some updating. For some of you are probably wondering why haven't I updated in a while the answer is simple…Disappointment struck me harshly. But this isn't about me…this is about this great idea I had for this chapter! Now then I don't own Pokemon or the characters you all submitted. And you all are welcome to try to guess where this idea came from.

// --------- --------- ------- ------- -/-------- --------- ------- ------ //

Chapter 24: Going Bananas in Mistere City 

// ------ ------- ------ ----- ------ -- //------- ------- ------- ------ /

The sun was shining right above our favorite group as they entered the familiar fountain city, Mistere City. However…today seemed different, there were many different people wearing lab coats talking and different TV station crews were there as well.

"Man this place brings back memories!" announced Blake as he stretched his arms into the air.

"The city's much busier than I remember though," Valerie pointed out as everyone looked around to see the many scientists were there.

"Wonder what the hubbub is?" asked Kurt as a familiar professor appeared behind the group.

"Well if it isn't Blake and Valerie!" a strong voice announced as the group turned to see a face that they hadn't seen for a while.

"Professor Pine!" greeted Blake and Valerie as Professor Pine chuckled

"Its good to see you two again…its been awhile" Professor Pine said as confused looks crept on Kurt, Meep, Sera and Blitz's faces. "And I see you made some friends here."

"Anyone have an idea who this guy is?" asked Sera as Zeek sighed.

"Please tell me you're joking…this is Professor Pine the authority of Pokemon Abnormalities in the Saora region," Zeek explained as Prof. Pine smirked out of being praised. "Not only that but he was once a great trainer that defeated the Saora Elite Four…"

"Wow! That's amazing!" praised Meep as Blitz jumped in the air while everyone by Zeek looked shocked.

"Its true…" Prof. Pine gloated as Zeek coughed.

"However…he was severely trounced by the champion that reigns even today," finished Zeek as Prof. Pine anime dropped with a stream of tears under both of his eyes.

"He's done his homework," Prof. Pine sighed as everyone gained a sweat dropped on the back of his or her head.

"So Professor what brings you to Mistere City?" asked Valerie as Prof. Pine regained his composure.

"Well Valerie, you see today a colleague of mine happens to be presenting his discovery on his major," Prof. Pine answered as he grinned. "He invited me because we used to be roommates in the Pokemon Academy College."

"So what exactly is his major?" asked Kurt as Prof. Pine scratched the back of his head.

"Well, he was determining ways on strengthening pokemon by…unique ways," replied Prof. Pine. "He first found out how to evolve pokemon with his own invention, Evolution Candy similar to rare candy only it evolves the pokemon its used on instantly despite its level."

"That rings bell," Blake muttered as Prof. Pine raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, now-a-days he's actually come up with a way to create the ideal trainer in order to strengthen the pokemon," continued Prof. Pine, as the group of young trainers looked intrigued. "I wonder what he's up to anyway…"

"Sounds really interesting," Kurt said as Prof. Pine smiled.

"Well would you all be interested in coming to the conference with me? My colleague asked me to bring guests," offered Prof. Pine as Zeek began to walk off.

"As much as I would like to see this, I don't have time…I need to get to Sparksburg so may our paths cross again," Zeek said as he waved with his back to everyone. "Till then…"

"And I uh…need to go as well," added Sera as she began to walk off in the same direction of Zeek with a slight blush on her face. "So see ya!"

"What about the rest of you?" Prof. Pine asked as everyone smiled.

"You bet'cha!" replied the group all at once giving a small scare through Prof. Pine.

"What enthusiasm…well let's go then, it'll start soon and my colleague wants me back stage with him for a few minutes before it begins," Prof. Pine said as he began to lead the group to where the conference was going to be held.

/// -------- -------- ------ ----- ----- // -------- ------- ------ ----- --- //

A few minutes later at the convention center in the back we find a few movers lifting a heavy cage like box with a huge white sheet over it. The movers were struggling to find a place to put the item they were carrying.

"Man this thing is heavy!" groaned a mover.

"Can't…hold on…need to drop it!" yelled another mover as all of them dropped the item hard on the ground.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" a loud, yet falsetto voice yelled causing the movers to turn to see its owner…and at the sight they all sweat dropped.

The owner of the voice belonged to a man who looked to be in his late twenties, a white lab coat with blue diamond symbol marks all over it hung over his thin physic. He was wearing blue pants; a light blue feather was next to his dark blue glasses. But the thing that got the movers to sweat drop was the man's hair…it was a small, dark blue Afro.

"Sorry sir…" apologized the third mover as the Afro man glared at them all.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! That's my discovery! So you pick that back up, pray that my findings aren't damaged," the Afro man yelled as the movers began to lift the item once more. "And move my discovery into place!"

"Still the same aren't you, eh Prof. Palm," said a familiar voice as the Afro man named Prof. Palm turned to see Prof. Pine and the group of five.

"Ah Prof. Pine! And these must be your guests…such fine acquaintances!" Prof. Palm as he smiled brightly. "My name is Nathaniel Palm…but you may refer me to Prof. Palm, and by the end of the day, I'll be even more famous than Prof. Oak himself!"

"Nice to meet ya, the name's Blake."

"I'm Valerie."

"Kurt's the name."

"I'm Meep and this Larvitar is Blitz."

"So Prof. Pine…are these two of the three trainers whom you have competing for Serene Town?" asked Prof. Palm as he pointed towards Blake and Valerie with his hand.

"Why yes, but enough of this…" Prof. Pine replied as Palm smiled. "What is this finding that you discovered?"

"It's going to change the world of training and breeding…" answered Palm as everyone began to look more interested. "It's going to shock everyone…and then my discovery will then…"

Just before Prof. Palm could continue with his gloating, a cell phone ring erupted from his pocket. Prof. Palm took the cell phone from his pocket and looked at it for a second…his eyes slightly bulged as he read the name signifying who was calling.

"Would excuse me…I need to take this…you may want to get your seats," said Prof. Palm as he began to walk to a corner.

"We'll see you when the conference begins," Prof. Pine replied as he and the group of trainers began to head to the seats.

"Dustin…It's been a while, to what do I own this displeasure to?" asked Prof. Palm into his cell phone.

"Stow it, you're late on the shipment of evolution candies," Dustin roared from the phone as Prof. Palm smirked.

"Well you're late on your payment, so I think it would be fair to be late on the shipment…its called equivalent exchange after all," replied Prof. Palm as he heard a curse from the phone.

"You don't seem to understand Prof. Palm," Dustin growled. "You owe Team Storm for all the funds we supplied."

"Well with my new finding, I won't need your funds anymore," laughed Prof. Palm as prepared to shut the phone off. "This conversation is over."

"Don't you dare han…" Dustin started but was cut off by Prof. Palm turning off the phone.

"Time to start the show!" announced Prof. Palm as he began to walk towards the stage.

/--------- -------- ------- ----- ------- -/------ ------- - -- -- -- -- --- -///

"Members of the Press, my fellow colleagues and assorted guests," spoke Prof. Palm from a podium with his sheet covered cage next to him and in front of him a huge crowd with flashing lights. "I bring you all here to witness a new age in Pokemon training…I've discovered a new form of a trainer and breeder to make the best pokemon ever!"

Meanwhile, in the crowds, we find Blake holding his stomach and breathing hard.

"Dang it…" Blake moaned as everyone near him turned towards him.

"What's the matter Blake?" asked Prof. Pine as Blake stood up and began to run out of the room. "What happened?"

"He drank some spoiled milk for breakfast today…" Valerie answered as Prof. Palm continued his speech.

"And now…I reveal to the world my discovery," continued Prof. Palm as he grabbed the sheet. "Meet the new age of training and breeding of pokemon!"

When Prof. Palm threw the sheet off everyone saw what was in the cage. In the cage was a thin, white (looked more human) monkey sitting on the floor of the cage. The monkey had weird red headband that went on the middle of its head. A muzzle was over the monkey's mouth and it continually tried to take it off. The monkey seemed to be wearing a small gray vest that had three pokeballs on it and was also wearing red pants. When everyone saw this monkey snickers and coughs were all that could be heard from the crowds.

"Now I know what you all are thinking…what's up with this guy?" asked Prof. Palm as he began to open the cage. "Well, I'm thinking that this monkey has been specially trained and prepared to battle. Thanks to the muzzle it translates monkey talk into human. Now allow me to show you what my little friend can do."

As soon as Prof. Palm opened the cage, the white monkey stepped out like it was human and grabbed one of the pokeballs that were on its vest. It quickly released the pokeball into the air and a great flash of light shot from it, release the pokemon inside it. From the light emerged a pink blob of a pokemon with a simple face…A Ditto.

"As you can see the specimen knows how to use the equipment…," said Prof. Palm as many people began to go 'ooh' and 'aah'. "Now watch as he uses the pokemon's abilities. Go ahead little one…show them."

The monkey seemed to glare at the professor as it approached the Ditto.

"DITTO…TRANSFORM…FORM NUMBER 101," the muzzle on the monkey said as everyone looked shocked and light engulfed the Ditto.

"101?" questioned Prof. Palm as the light began to take a ball shape, then Prof. Palm's eyes widened. "Uh oh…"

In the Ditto's place was a pokeball shape pokemon with a simple face, an Electrode.

"NOW…EXPLOSION!" commanded the Monkey's muzzle as light began to engulf the Electrode.

"This won't bode well…" Prof. Palm sighed.

/------- ------- ------ ------ ------ ----- //------- ------- ------ ----- //

Meanwhile outside the conference room, Blake had finally come back from the bathroom.

"Much better," sighed Blake as he noticed smoke coming from the door of the conference room. "What the?"

Just as Blake was about to open the door, the door slammed right in his face. Blake was still standing but with the door in his face he didn't see the white monkey running from the smoke with five belts that had pokeballs on them. When the door closed, Blake caught his composure and saw the white monkey getting away.

"Now a monkey slammed a door in my face?" Blake sighed as he was about to take another step only to have the door slam in his face yet again…only this time by many people including his friends, Prof. Pine and Palm and the media…all of them covered with smoke marks.

"That monkey has our pokeballs!" yelled Valerie as many everyone began to chase the monkey, but Valerie noticed Blake behind the door. "Blake…Come on! We need to get that monkey!"

"Heh he," Blake chuckled…mainly because he couldn't think too straight and that Valerie was pulling him while explaining what happened.

"That monkey has my keys!" yelled Prof. Palm as everyone continued to chase the monkey. "But don't hurt him!"

/----- ------- --------- ---------- ------ -// ------- ------- ------ ----- --- //

A while later, in Mistere Park the monkey is sitting in a tree, using the keys to unlock the muzzle on his mouth. He had managed to hide while everyone else was looking for him. After the muzzle was off, a smile appeared on the monkey's face Just as the monkey jumped down, he noticed that Blake was standing right next to the tree.

"Hold it you monkey! Give back those pokeballs!" Blake ordered as the monkey stood on his two feet and looked like a human.

"No…" muttered the monkey as Blake looked confused and scared.

"Did…did you just…talk?" Blake asked as the monkey smirked.

"No, its just your imagination," mocked the monkey as Blake narrowed his eyes. "Of course I spoke to you."

"But how's that possible?" Blake asked as the monkey pointed towards his headband.

"Prof. Palm is actually quite smart, this headband allows me to speak and is waterproof," explained the monkey as Blake got a blank look on his face. "The muzzle was just for show…didn't want people to get a hold of this little device. But, I am smart enough to improve upon it."

"Sounds familiar…" Blake commented.

"Anyway, I don't plan on giving back the pokeballs…" replied the monkey as he grabbed one of his pokeballs on his vest. "Unless…you can defeat me in a pokemon battle."

"Looks like I don't have a choice do I?" Blake asked as he grabbed one of the pokeballs on his belt.

"Nope…and you may call me Amdias," said Amdias the monkey trainer as he threw his selected pokeball into the air. "Arise! Ditto!"

"Ditto?" Blake questioned as the small pink pokemon appeared in front of Amdias. "Wait…my dad has one of those."

"Like I really care…you humans are so obligatory, now send out your pokemon!" ordered Amdias as Blake threw his pokeball into the air.

"Come on out Drano!" Blake yelled as the Croconaw appeared and shrugged.

"Nicknames are a waste of effort! Now Ditto! Transform!" ordered Amdias as his Ditto began to glow.

"Drano! Iron Tail while his Ditto is transforming!" Blake announced as Drano jumped into the air while his tail was glowing silver.

"Stop the attack with bite!" ordered Amdias as a familiar mouth came out of the light and grabbed Drano's tail. "Now…rid us of that nuisance!"

The transformed Ditto threw the Croconaw into the air spinning. The Ditto had become an exact copy of Drano only with anger in its eyes.

"Now…use your Iron Tail!" continued Amdias as his transformed Ditto jumped into the air and quickly slammed it's silver tail into Drano, sending the Croconaw crashing into the ground with much dust and debris rising up.

"Drano!" Blake yelled as the dust began to settle to see a very battle damaged Croconaw standing. "You okay?"

Drano just smirked then shrugged…before the Croconaw Ditto slammed another Iron Tail into Drano sending him flying into one of the many trees in the park.

"Take advantage of any situation…that's one of things that Prof. Palm taught me," said Amdias as Drano began to breathe deeply. "You don't know what has happened to me…And I don't intend of going back! Now Ditto! Use Ice beam on that Croconaw!"

"I don't know what happened to you…but you stole my friends pokemon and for that I can't lose!" Blake yelled as Drano quickly managed to dodge the ice beam attack that was fired from the transformed Ditto.

"He missed!" yelled Amdias as Drano ran in front of Blake.

"Now then its time to take back the match! Go Water pulse!" Blake announced as a ring of blue light appeared in Drano's mouth then quickly shot out slamming into the transformed Ditto.

"Enough of this! Ice Beam!" commanded Amdias as a beam of icy cold light shot from the transformed Ditto's mouth towards Drano.

"Split that ice beam with Iron Tail!" Blake countered as Drano charged the ice Beam head on will he jumped straight towards the Ice Beam with his silver tail slamming into it.

It actually looked like the ice beam was being split in half, Blake and Amdias glared at each other till Drano slammed his tail into the face of the Transformed Ditto. The force sent the Ditto crashing into Amdias and into the tree behind him. Blake watched as the Ditto returned to its pink form and the belts of pokeballs on them flying through the air. Blake and Drano ran out to grab them before they reached the ground. After diving to catch the last belt, Blake turned to see Amdias returning Ditto to his pokeball with small tears in his eyes.

"No…I lost my only chance…" moped Amdias as he slammed his fist into the tree. "Ouch…"

"What chance?" Blake asked as he knelt down to Amdias.

"I was taken from my home…I was going to use those pokemon as a bargain chip for my escape," answered Amdias as he covered his face with his hands. "I miss my friends and family so much!"

"Gee…I didn't know," Blake said as an unnoticed smirk appeared on Amdias's face. "Listen…I've got the pokeballs back…you can just run away and I'll tell the others that I just found these alone."

"Thank you…what was your name?" asked Amdias as Blake smiled.

"Its Blake…you better hurry then Amdias," Blake said as Amdias quickly jumped into the tree.

"I owe you for this good deed Blake…till we meet again!" announced Amdias before he disappeared into the trees. "_Good thing I watched all of those soap operas with Prof. Palm...that acting paid off!"_

"Better get these to the others then, right Drano?" Blake asked as he and Drano began to search for the others. Unknown to Blake and Drano…a third person was watching the battle take place. After waiting for Blake and Drano left the man stepped out of the woods revealing that he was wearing the Team Gaia uniform.

/------ ------- ------ ----- ----- ----- ---- /----- ----- ----- ----- ---- -/

Nightfall reached the outside of Mistere city, and we find Amdias lying down on the ground looking at the stars.

"Well now what am I going to do?" Amdias asked to no one in particular.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance…" said a dark voice as Amdias leapt up to see a male TG admin standing in front of him.

"_How'd a human sneak up on me?"_ Amdias thought as the TG Admin smirked.

"Relax…I've come to help you Amdias…" spoke the Admin as Amdias raised his eyebrows.

"Why should I?" Amdias asked ignoring the fact that this knew his name…that he'd given himself.

"I can help you find your place in this world and to get back at those who ruined your peaceful life…" answered the admin as he stretched his arm. "All you have to do is take my hand…"

"…Very well," Amdias replied as he shook the Admin's hand. "But tell me…what's your name?"

"My name is…Vince of Team Gaia," introduced Vince as he let go of Amdias's hand and began to walk away. "Fallow me."

///// ----- ------- ----- ------ ------ ---- ---- -/// ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -/

Vyser: And that's the chapter! Many unanswered questions now remained…will I ever answer them for you? I don't know! But until the next chapter…keep the reviews a coming! Oh and try to guess what I base this chapter off of!


	25. Chapter 25: Ruinous Spar

Vyser: Long time no update y'all! I guess I've got some explaining to do…well, I've been busy trying to keep up with everything. School work, fanfics, trends, and myself. But I do owe you all an apology for making you wait, so I hope that you all will forgive review and me. Now enough of this sh…show of emotion, let's get this special chapter on the road! I don't own Pokemon or the trainers that you all submitted. Let the sparks fly!

/// ----- ------ -- ------ ----- ---- ----- - //------ ------ ------ ---- ---- ---- //

Chapter 25: Ruinous Spar 

//------ --- -- - -- - -- -- - -- --- --- -// -- -- - -- -- - -- - - -- - - -- --- //

The midday sun was gleaming over the heads of our shortened group as they walked on the dusty trail to Sparksburg. It had been two days since they began walking, but they held their heads high for at least half of their journey is over. The road was lush with trees, bushes, rocks and plenty of signs that pointed towards Sparksburg.

"Aw man…" Blake sighed as he drooped his head down. "When are we getting to Sparksburg?"

"Relax Blake, we'll be there in a day or two," replied Valerie before Blake sighed even louder.

"Isn't that what you said two days ago?" Meep asked as her Larvitar, Blitz nodded in agreement.

"Well…" stuttered Valerie.

"Are we lost or something?" asked Kurt as Valerie scratched the back of her head.

"Of course not…" sheepishly answered Valerie with an embarrassed smile on her face. "_We're so totally lost."_

"Our adventure keeps getting better and better," muttered Blake before a large jolt of electricity crashed from the sky and landed on the ground quite a few yards away. "Huh?"

"Sweet! That was a thunder attack!" announced Kurt as a second Thunder attack crashed from the sky. "A very powerful one at that!"

"How are you able to tell?" Valerie asked as Kurt motioned towards the Pluse and Minum on his shoulders.

"I've seen a variety of thunder based attacks and study them so these two would have an edge," answered Kurt before a large explosion caused debris to fly from where the Thunder attacks were crashing. "And judging from the explosion, I'd say that someone was battling…and won of course."

"Wonder whose battling?" questioned Meep before Blake ran off through the trees.

"Well! Let's go see!" yelled Blake as he sidestepped some of the trees while still making his way to the battle.

"HEY! Wait for us!" Valerie shouted as the others began to follow Blake.

Blake just rushed through the many trees as he continued to see where the battle was taking place. Soon Blake had reached a clearing in the woods where he could clearly see the battle that was just finished. One trainer was standing in front of Blake with his back turn, the trainer had a blue hat with an imprint of water covered most of his black hair; a blue vest covered his black T-shirt, khaki jeans that covered the top part of his shins and black shoes.

"_Is that who I think it is?"_ Blake thought as the familiar trainer began to turn around.

"Huh? Blake?" questioned the familiar trainer as Blake chuckled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Brandon," snickered Blake as Brandon just smirked. "Take it that you're the one whose been battling."

"I see you've gotten deductive since the last we met," replied Brandon as the rest of the group reached the opening. "See you still travel in the group."

"Is that…" started Meep before Valerie stepped forward.

"…Brandon?" Valerie finished before Brandon smiled.

"This is the last place I'd figure to run into you guys," stated Brandon before he rubbed his forehead. "Either fate or chance we meet, lest this be a joyful reunion."

"…Okay?" questioned Blake.

"I'm glad to meet up with you guys again," rephrased Brandon as a sweat droplet appeared on the back of Blake's head.

"I knew that," said Blake as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Very smooth Blake," commented Kurt.

"So how's lunch sound?" offered Brandon.

"Sounds great!" answered Meep and Blitz while jumping into the air.

// ------ -------- ------ ----- -- - -- --- -// ------ ----- ----- ---- ----- //

"Man where'd you learn how to cook?" Blake questioned as he finished the rest of his soup.

"I took a class," replied Brandon as he placed his bowl next to the cooking pot he used. "So…how's your journey going?"

"Blake and I both have four gym badges," answered Valerie with a smile.

"Same here," added Kurt.

"And we're on our way to Sparksburg," Valerie finished.

"Going for a fifth one eh? I wish you the best of luck," replied Brandon as Blake stood up.

"Hey Brandon, were you battling before I arrived?" Blake asked as Brandon smirked.

"Why yes as a matter of fact," answered Brandon before he took a pokeball from his belt. "I take it that you've been battling lately as well…any interesting opponents?"

"Actually…" started Blake while he was remembering the last battle he had…against the monkey Amdias and his Ditto. "…Uh, no."

"What a pity," stated Brandon. "Perhaps a battle between mates?"

"Yer on," answered Blake as he lifted one of his pokeballs. "Ready when you are."

"Why is it that guys just want to battle each other at the drop of a hat?" Meep asked Valerie while Blake and Brandon walked to opposite sides of the clearing.

"Guys just seem to have that trait in all of them," answered Valerie as Kurt looked like he got slapped in the face.

"_Well that was a pure shot to all men,_" Kurt thought.

"So how you want to throw down?" Brandon questioned.

"Two pokemon each?" replied Blake.

"Sounds good," answered Brandon before he threw his pokeball into the air. "And so let's come on out Raichu!"

From the pokeball appeared a rather medium sized mouse pokemon. It had orange fur with brown marks, a long black tail with a yellow lightning bolt at the end, and a yellow underbelly. Definitely a Raichu.

"What? No nickname?" chuckled Blake as he threw his pokeball into the air to have it release his pokemon. "Come on out Fangs!"

From the light appeared Blake's Mightyena with a roar towards the afternoon sky.

"Interesting choice," stated Brandon as he raised his hand. "…Quick attack!"

In a quick blur of orange fur, the Raichu ran directly towards Fangs. Before Blake could issue a command, the Raichu slammed directly into the Mightyena sending the wolf pokemon flying into the air.

"Now! Shadow ball!" announced Blake as Fangs shot a large orb of shadows from his mouth that slammed into Raichu.

"Not bad, but now! Iron Tail!" ordered Brandon as Raichu's tail began to glow silver.

"You too Fangs!" commanded Blake as Mightyena's tail also began to glow silver.

The two pokemon ran towards each other with great speed, then suddenly they both jumped up into the air ready to slam their tails. A loud slamming noise filled the air as the Iron Tail attacks collided with the opposing pokemon's face. The two pokemon were thrown backwards only to have them charge at each other again.

"NOW! THUNDER!" commanded Brandon as Raichu began to spark with electricity.

"Fangs! Watch out!" warned Blake as a large lighting bolt shot from Raichu towards Mightyena…however at the last second the wolf Pokemon was able to dodge and run directly towards Raichu. "Excellent! Now use bite attack!"

"Raichu!" Brandon yelled after Mightyena's sharp teeth bit into his Raichu's tail.

"Let's take him for a spin!" announced Blake before Mightyena began to spin around with the Raichu's tail in his teeth. "Let's send him flying!"

As soon as Blake finished his command, the Mightyena released it's teeth grip on it's opponent sending the Raichu flying through the air. Brandon and Raichu just smirked as Raichu was flying through the air.

"PERFECT! NOW RAICHU! Counter with Thunder!" commanded Brandon as Raichu fired a large amount of electricity from its fur and crashed the electricity into Mightyena.

When the electricity was done surging through Fangs, the wolf pokemon fell to the ground with spirals where it's eyes should have been.

"Quite shocking," commented Meep before Valerie, Kurt and Blitz sighed loudly.

"What an old joke," Valerie sighed while Blake returned Fangs.

"Nice job Fangs," whispered Blake before he threw his next pokeball. "Come on out! Electro!"

From the next pokeball appeared a Manetric, Blake's Electro appeared baring sharp teeth towards Raichu.

"Electricity versus electricity…interesting," stated Brandon as he thrust his fist forward. "But that won't stop us! Use Quick Attack!"

"You too Electro!" commanded Blake as both electric pokemon charged at each other with great speed.

The Raichu and the Manetric slammed into each other, at the moment of impact; it seemed as if time had stopped. A few seconds passed until the Raichu was sent flying backward into a tree causing a big impact.

"Now! Quick attack once more!" ordered Blake as Electro charged directly into Raichu.

When the Manetric jumped backward from the Raichu, the mouse pokemon just fell the ground exhausted. Brandon quickly returned Raichu and quickly readied his next pokeball.

"Not bad at all…But come on out Umbreon!" Brandon announced before he threw the next pokeball into the air and released the black, yellow ringed Umbreon.

"Bring it on! Use Quick attack!" countered Blake as Electro charged towards Umbreon.

"…Faint attack!" ordered Brandon just as Electro was about to slam into Umbreon…at the last second the Umbreon disappeared into the air. "What the?"

As Electro looked around, sniffing the air, trying to find his opponent, the Umbreon reappeared behind him and immediately tackled the Manetric hard!

"Whoa!" yelled Blake as Electro was pushed hard into a nearby tree.

"Don't hesitate! Now use Shadow Ball!" commanded Brandon as his Umbreon shot many orbs of darkness from his mouth that moved extremely fast till they slammed into Manetric.

"Counter with Thunder Bolt!" announced Blake as Electro shot a large concentrated amount of electricity that was thrown towards the dark pokemon.

"Stay strong and use Hyper beam!" ordered Brandon as Umbreon fired a large concentrated amount of yellow energy that slammed into the Thunder Bolt, shattering the electricity and rapidly slamming into the Manetric forcing the energy to force onto the electric pokemon till it ended abruptly. Manetric panted heavily as he tried to keep on his feet.

"Electro? Are you okay?" Blake asked before Electro crashed down onto the ground from exhaustion. "Return…"

"You've improved, but you still need more experience," stated Brandon while he returned Umbreon. "Adequate, but you can do better."

"Oh well, that killed some time," said Kurt as he looked up towards the orange sky. "We should probably set up camp. You care to join us Brandon?"

"Sure, it's nice to talk to some people," replied Brandon.

"Can you make more of that soup?" asked Meep as she and Blitz ran up to Brandon who just smirked.

"Of course," answered Brandon as Valerie approached Blake.

"You okay?" Valerie asked as Blake grinned.

"Its just a battle, I'll get better," replied Blake as he walked over to a tree to sit down. "Wake me up when dinner's ready."

/---- ----- ------ ----- ---- ----- ---- ---- -/---- ----- ----- --- - -- -- --//

The sun had set and the stars of the night filled the sky over the clearing with a small roaring fire that had Blake, Kurt, Meep and Blitz. Valerie and Brandon were nowhere to be found.

"Where'd they disappear to?" Meep asked as Blake stood up.

"I'll go try to find them," replied Blake before he walked off into the woods.

"So…" started Meep after Blake disappeared into the woods. "Some weird things have happened in the past few weeks wouldn't you say?"

"Life on the road certainly is more exciting than I thought at first," replied Kurt as Blitz yawned while curling itself next to Meep. "Things have been more exciting since meeting Blake and Valerie. How'd you meet up with them?"

"They helped me when I was being chased by some goons," answered Meep before Blake ran back into the clearing. "Hey there Blake!"

"…" Blake just ran to his backpack, quickly snatched it and ran from the clearing back to the main road. Meep and Kurt were surprised as they watched Blake run off.

"What the?" questioned Meep as Kurt quickly jumped to his backpack. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try to catch up to Blake, stay here and tell Valerie and Brandon what I'm doing," Kurt told Meep before he ran off following Blake. "_Something must be up._"

// ------- ---- --- - --- ---- --- --- -- -///----- --- -- -- - -- -- -- - -- --//

Vyser: And here's to the next chapter! May this one be blessed with many reviews and questions. I look forward to writing the next chapter and reading your reviews. Till then, keep on living the day to the fullest!


	26. Chapter 26: Reasoning

Vyser: Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since the last chapter. But you know what they say; things get sweeter with time. However, I think that this has gotten sweet enough with the waiting. Now then, I don't own Pokemon or the trainers you all submitted. On with the chapter! But before that…I got the monkey idea for a few chapters back from Yugioh GX and based Amdias off of Specter in the Ape Escape series hope that answered whatever questions you had!

/------ ------ ----- ------ --- /---- ------ ------ ------ /

**Chapter 26: Reasoning**

/ ------ ----- --- ----- --- ----- /------- -- - -- - --- -- -- /

The bright lights of the city glowed over the park that was unusually dark. Under the brightened night sky, the Team Storm Admins Dustin and Clare were walking in front the TS leader Valros who was wearing a robe version of the TS uniform with a long light blue cloak while six other people where walking in their general direction.

Two of the walking people Vince with Amdias (who was wearing a green sash with the Team Gaia symbol on it) sitting on his shoulder, smirking like he's king of the mountain. Behind them was an older man with a black goatee and shiny black hair wearing a more futuristic version of the Team Gaia with a large number of brown belts on his arms and legs.

The other two were Sane and Chase wearing the black and purple overcoats that Team Venom Admins where and behind them was the definite leader of Team Venom. He had an extremely long black over coat that had a large collar that went past his spiky red hair. Under his overcoat was a purple turtleneck with the Team Venom mark and black leather pants. The most signifying feature about him was his big bushy red eyebrows.

The six admins just stopped moving as the three-team leaders continued to walk towards each other till they were two feet away from each other. The Team Venom leader combed his hair back with his hand with a smirk. "Valros, Loz, you're looking good."

Loz, leader of Team Gaia just growled in reply. "Whatever Yazu, we've got things to do and people to get rid of so if you wouldn't mind getting on with this little meeting…"

"Shut your hole Loz," Valros growled. "We've got the whole night to burn away."

From his sleeve, Yazu pulled out a note card and lifted it to his eyes. "So let's get this underway…I'll start by saying that the Oscuro PKM project is…sorry but I can't seem to read that next part."

Loz just leaned over, and sighed while slapping his forehead. "It says 'underway'! Put your danged glasses on Yazu!"

With a chuckle, Yazu took a pair of glasses from his overcoat and placed them over his eyes. "Oh yeah! Now where was I…"

Loz was grinding his teeth before he knocked the note card out of Yazu's hands. "ENOUGH! We all know what you're going to say!" Everyone in the general area looked over towards Loz and gave him weird looks. "Anyway…Team Gaia has acquired the lord of the forest of Saora. I'm training the little guy at the main base."

Valros just smirked as he combed his hair with his hands. "As for the Elemental Wings of our plan…one of the three legendary birds has been caught by a civilian while we have the other two already on the way to become superb. Now then onto group business…how is operation BLP going for your teams? We've got five requirements for our top two Admins."

Meanwhile with the admins, the tension was starting to get thick. Chase was looking at Amdias who was sitting on the ground looking really annoyed. "Vince, dude…how'd a monkey make top admin of your division?"

Amdias growled before rubbing his nose. "Funny, I was about to ask your partner Sane the same thing."

Chase and Sane jumped up in terror and screamed at the same time. "OH MY GOD! THAT MONKEY TALKS!"

"Relax you imbeciles," Dustin chuckled before he took a sip from a water bottle he brought with him. "It's thanks to his headband that he's able to talk. Even without it he's able to be a great pokemon trainer…a lot better than the lot of you."

At that comment Sane, Chase, and Clare slammed their feet into the ground with blood vessels on their foreheads. "SAYS YOU!"

"He only speaks the truth," Vince chuckled while flipping the next page in his book ignoring the death glares sent his way. "Sides, you should consider you three to be lucky to get promoted to Admin…how you did that I'll never know."

"He'd be surprised," Sane whispered to Clare while Amdias jumped onto Chase's head.

"Yes it would be a great surprise to find out," scoffed Amdias with a smirk while Chase looked ticked off.

Chase prepared to punch Amdias, and when he threw his fist Amdias jumped off at the last second causing Chase to punch himself in the head. "Stupid monkey."

"Look who's talking," Amdias snickered as Chase went down to the ground with a thud.

"Admins!"

Amdias, Dustin, Vince, Sane and Clare stepped forward to the three leaders while Chase stayed on the ground. Yazu was the first to notice that he was on the ground. "What happened to Chase?"

"He's just taking a small nap," Amdias answered as Valros stood forward.

"Interesting admin you've got there Yazu…" Valros commented as Chase stood up and wobbly walked over with the rest of the Admins. "…Anyway, you six admins…the top of your team segments are to bestowed upon with a great honor of being the key parts of our plans."

Amdias just smirked at the words 'great honor' and stood up on both of his hind legs. "_Honor among humans is great, but humane honor on primates is just another word."_

"As so, three of you from each team segment will be chosen in leading the operations you will be given at the main base," continued Yazu with disgust on his face. "While the other three will be competing in the Saora league in operation BLP and we've chosen which three will be head of the main base."

"Clare."

"Vince."

"Sane."

"You three were chosen for your grand ability to lead others and provide powerful stratagems in any situation," Valros explained before anyone could even ask why. "Being selected you'll have a higher number of grunts at your disposal as well as the many scientific projects we have been working on."

"For the three chosen for operation BLP, your orders are simple," Yazu said with his eye closed. "So listen up and don't screw them up. You are to travel around the country like regular trainers. You may have to work on your own, but you'll be able to dive into the bank accounts of your team and compete in the league."

"Amdias."

"Dustin."

"Chase…"

"Do you accept these terms?" Valros, Yazu and Loz asked at the same time as the six admins saluted at the same time.

"Sirs, yes sirs!"

"Great! Those who have the league jobs you've got the previous badges, now get this town's," Yazu announced as the three leaders walked away. "As for the rest of you follow us! We're treating you to dinner!"

"WHAT ABOUT US!" Amdias, Dustin and Chase roared as the other six of their teams walked away.

/ ---- ----- ---- ----- ----- - / ----- ----- ----- ---- ---- /

The noon sun gleamed over the Sparksburg sign as Blake walked underneath it, he pulled on his new clothes that he bought from the last town to air them out. His bandana still was draped like a headband over his forehead, however he had a new short sleeved dark blue jacket with a black and white shirt underneath it. His blue backpack was still on his back while his gray cargo shorts had his belt with his pokeballs clipped onto it. "And here we are…Sparksburg, you're the first step to a long trial to become the greatest."

"HEY! Blake! Hold up!" Blake turned around to see that Kurt was running behind him panting when he caught up. His Pulse and Minum were still sitting on his shoulder. "Now…tell…. me … why you left the camp site."

Blake just grimaced at the thought before he shook his head out of it. "I just felt like a change to the journey…sides, I can't stand traveling with him."

Kurt looked confused as did his Pulse and Minum. "Who you talking about? Brandon?"

Blake just turned around, and just smirked. "We should get to the PKM Center."

"Hey get back here!" Kurt shouted as he followed Blake into town.

Unknown to the two trainers, as they ran towards the PKM Center Amdias, Dustin and Chase had just walked from the right past them behind. Chase however noticed them but was a little confused.

"It couldn't be…could it?" Chase questioned before Amdias jumped onto his head once more. "Amdias get off my head!"

Amdias just slapped Chase on the forehead. "Then quit gawking at bystanders and get to pokemon gym…we've got some badges to win."

"But I swear I just saw," Chase started before Dustin pulled him by his collar.

"Listen punk, we maybe all admins here, but me and Amdias got seniority here," Dustin growled as he lifted Chase off the ground. "So get yer butt over to the gym and win us some badges!"

Chase saluted with tears in his eyes. "YES SIR!"

Amdias just chuckled as Dustin dropped Chase on his butt. "Now let's go."

"You heard him you overgrown ape," Amdias mocked as he jumped off of Chase's head and followed Dustin.

Chase ran after the other two Admins after dusting himself off. "_I coulda sworn that I saw that Blake dude._"

/---- ---- --- - -- - --- - /----- --- --- --- --- ---- /

"Here you go sirs, your pokemon are fully healed," Nurse Joy said to Blake and Kurt handing them their pokeballs.

"Thanks…can you tell us where we can find the gym of this place?" Blake asked as he hooked the pokeballs to his belt.

Nurse Joy smiled after Blake asked the question. "Of course, just go through the park and you'll find it at the end. Say hello to Taylor for me."

"Sure…thanks again," Blake replied before he walked out of the PKM Center, Kurt turned around and sighed as he began to head for the door.

"Well, this is a surprise…your name was Kurt right?"

Kurt turned around, and his eyes brightened up as he saw none other than…

"Silver! Its been a while," Kurt replied as Silver smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that my little brother Chase was seen around here and is planning on causing trouble," Silver answered as she and Kurt exited the PKM Center. "So anyway, how's the rest of your little group doing?"

Kurt sighed out loud before he spotted Blake ahead then followed him. "We're kind of going our separate ways…" And then it hit him. "YOU SAID CHASE WAS HERE? ISN'T HE A PART OF TEAM VENOM!"

"Yeah, but he's just a grunt," Silver replied as they caught up with Blake. "Hey there Blake! Remember me?"

Blake turned his head and smiled as he saw Silver. "I sure do…its great to see you again, Silver."

/---- ---- ---- ---- ------ ---- /----- ----- ----- --- ----- /

"I still can't believe that you were the first to get his badge!" Chase shouted outside the gym while Amdias was sitting on his shoulder polishing his newly acquired Lighting Badge. The badge looked like several lighting bolts crashing into each other.

The gym looked like an old power plant with lightning bolts covering it. Outside Chase was complaining about being the last one to get his badge due to the fact he drew the shortest straw that was available. Dustin had entered the Gym a few minutes ago and from outside the sounds of battle filled the air.

Amdias placed his gym badge into a box that he had under his sash. "No need to be jealous…or have your humanity scarred just because you were out done by a monkey."

"Whatever…you want a banana?" Chase asked as he pulled a fresh banana from his backpack and held it up to Amdias.

Amdias just kicked Chase in the head causing him to drop the banana and his backpack. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I don't eat bananas…I eat salads and tofu," Amdias replied as Chase stifled a laugh.

"Sissy," Chase stifled before Amdias kicked him in the head again. "DANG IT!"

Dustin just walked out of the gym holding onto the same badge that Amdias had high into the air. "I might just have this badge turned into a necklace…it really goes with my style."

Amdias and Chase's eyes bulged at what their teammate had just stated, while Dustin quickly shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "What the heck are you two gawking at?"

"Uh, nothing Dustin," Chase snickered before he walked towards the entrance to the gym. "Now finally my turn!"

Dustin just watched Chase open and close the doors of the gym then turned towards Amdias. "So want to make a little wager on Chase and his battle?"

Amdias just lifted up a little bit of cash from his sash and smirked. "Okay I say we don't see him exit the gym at all."

"…That's just stupid, I'll wager that he crashes and burns," Dustin replied as he held out his hand to Amdias.

"Then it's a wager."

_Five minutes later _

"Dang it! What's taking that idiot taking him?" Dustin asked as he punched the gym wall. "Dang it again!"

"What now?" Amdias sighed.

Dustin pulled his fist from the wall and blew on it a couple times. "That wall is hard."

"_Humans…and they think monkeys are stupid,_" Amdias thought as he turned to see three people walking towards the gym…two of the three looked familiar. "Hey Dustin…don't those two guys look familiar?"

Dustin looked towards where Amdias pointed and squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Now that you mention it…I do…where did we see them?"

When the three people got closer, the five people all blinked for a couple seconds before… "YOU!"

"Isn't that the monkey that Professor Palm had with him?" Kurt asked as Amdias growled loudly.

"MY NAME IS AMDIAS!"

Kurt and Silver just jumped back at Amdias growling at them. "AH IT TALKS!"

Dustin grabbed something from his pocket and lifted it into the air. "Darn it we don't have time for this! Smoke bomb away!"

Dustin quickly threw the object in his hand to the ground and for the next three seconds smoke covered him and Amdias. However, when the smoke lifted they were still standing in their places. Blake just sweat dropped and combed his hand through his hair. "Uh, aren't you guys supposed to run or something along those lines?"

"Right! Thanks!" Dustin announced before he and Amdias just ran off.

"Weirdoes," Silver sighed as Chase just waltzed out of the gym with a goofy grin on his face.

"Dudes! I got the badge! Now we can continue to the next town and get our mission one step closer to completion," Chase laughed before he noticed whom he was talking to. "Wait a minute…AH! The twerps!"

"Chase!" Silver growled as Chase screamed even louder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Older sis!"

Silver just cornered Chase to the gym wall and looked directly at him with sharp eyes. "What exactly do you think you're doing going around with Team Venom?"

Chase just gulped as he slowly pulled out another smoke bomb from his pocket. "Well sis you see the thing about that is…it doesn't really concern you!"

With a quick toss, the smoke bomb flew to the ground and exploded into a large cloud of smoke that covered the area in front of the gym once more. Only this time when the smoke cleared Chase was running far off.

"Come on! Got to follow him!" Silver yelled as she began to follow Chase.

Blake turned his head to Kurt and sighed. "We'd better help her right?"

Kurt just nodded before he and Blake began to run after Silver. Apparently Chase was running into the park's forest.

/---- ---- ---- ----- --- / ---- --- ---- --- ---- /

"Dang it! Its that runt of a trainer again!" Dustin and Amdias yelled as they rested on the trees they leaned on. A second later they both realized what they said. "Wait you know that Blake guy?"

Amdias grinned his teeth while clenching his fists. He remembers the earlier day that he had with that human trainer, defeating him in an embarrassing battle. "He's the one who tried to put me back into a cage to be poked and prodded like a test monk…like a rat! And you?"

Dustin just slammed his fist into the nearby tree. Remembering Blake's face, even though he hadn't been the one delivering the attacks, Blake was a key part in his master plan to take over the Battle tower. "He crushed my chances to get a great jump in life and made a number of my grunts quit the team!"

"…I just realized something," Amdias stated as the sound of running through brush filled the forest. "If those three are at the gym…and Chase is still getting out of the gym as we speak…then he'll lead those twerps directly to us!"

Just at that moment Chase just entered the part of the forest where Dustin and Amdias were standing with the sound of running behind him. "Hey guys! We should probably get to the next town wouldn't you say?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Dustin roared before he punched Chase in the face sending the Team Venom Admin to the ground. "Get up so I can knock you down once more."

Chase jumped back onto his feet with tears in his eyes, a confused look was draped over his entire face. "What I do this time?"

As if on cue, Blake, Kurt and Silver ran into the same part of the forest in front of the three admins. Amdias just pointed towards the three with his right arm and bonked Chase on the head with his left. "YOU LED THESE TWERPS HERE!"

"Oh…scatter!" Chase yelled as he and Amdias just ran off deeper into the forest. Kurt ran after Amdias while Silver chased after Chase.

Dustin just glared directly at Blake, anger flowing into his eyes. "Twerp…Blake, you ruined my plans before. And now I'm going to ruin you. It's time for our little rematch."

"I'm not the same Blake you faced before," Blake stated as he snapped a pokeball from his belt and tossed into the air. "I'm destined for greatness, and I'm not letting you get into my way."

Dustin just threw his pokeball into the air that immediately exploded into light and landed on the ground. "Enough! I'll let Altaria do my talking!"

From the light it formed into the blue dragon engulfed in a white feather like cloud. As it flew into the air, the dragon bird pokemon released a beautiful cry.

"Not if me and Croconaw have anything to say about it!" Blake announced as his Croconaw appeared with the shrug we all love.

"I thought you had a pointless nickname for that handbag."

"As I said, I've changed."

"Whatever! That moving handbag is no match for Altaria! So him what I mean with Dragon Dance!" Dustin roared as his Altaria began to dance with his feathers flying into the air. The dragon's body beginning to glow with a blue aura.

Blake happened to know what this ability is capable of, so with a quick swing of his arm Blake pointed towards the dragon pokemon and Croconaw began to charge. "Quick! Use your ice beam on Altaria!"

Dustin just smirked as he watched the Croconaw charge up an orb of light blue energy. "NOW! ALTARIA! QUICK ATTACK!"

In a streak of blue and white, the Altaria slammed into the Croconaw sending the alligator pokemon flying. Blake just gazed in awe as Dustin pointed towards Croconaw, an evil smile covering his face. "I've had enough fun…its time for revenge! Altaria use your Dragon's Breath on that movable handbag!"

Blake just grimaced as the Dragon pokemon began to breathe in, when all of a sudden an idea struck him. "_Good thing that I taught Croconaw this attack later._' Croconaw! Use Water Gun on the ground!"

Responding to his master's orders, Croconaw fired a powerful stream of water that shot him high into the air just as the Altaria fired a powerful green flame where Croconaw was. "What the hell! You can't do that!"

Blake just smirked as Dustin growled even louder. "It's called cunning…and here's part two! Croconaw! Use Ice beam!"

Dustin and Altaria looked around trying to figure out where the next attack was coming from…when all of a sudden the ice beam struck Altaria from above. "ALTARIA!"

As ice began to slowly cover the dragon pokemon, Croconaw softly landed on the ground and stuck his tongue out at Dustin. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET! ALTARIA! HYPER BEAM!"

After shaking some of the ice off, Altaria fired a powerful red beam from its mouth that crashed directly into Croconaw sending him flying into a tree causing a huge crack down the tree. Blake ran to his pokemon's side. "Croconaw!"

Dustin just smirked as Altaria just shook off the rest of the ice. "I could just walk away right now…but where's the fun in that? Altaria aim for both the trainer and the handbag by using Dragon's Breath!"

Blake just turned in front ofCroconaw as Altaria began to fire his green flame towards Blake and Croconaw. "I won't allow you to hurt Croconaw anymore!"

Blake closed his eyes, but as he awaited for the pain to get him…nothing happened except for the fact that he was pushed back a little from Croconaw by something big. As Blake opened his eyes, he saw that Croconaw was blocking the attack. Only Croconaw wasn't really Croconaw, he was a much bigger version of Totodile only a more jagged with sharper red spikes on him. From his massive jaw a powerful water gun attack held back the Dragon's Breath. Blake just smirked and stood up. "ALL RIGHT! Feraligator! Keep it up! And then let's use Bite on that Altaria!"

When the Dragon's breath attack died down, Feraligator made his move and just like the speed that Altaria used when he used Dragons' Dance, Feraligator appeared directly in front of the surprised bird. Without notice, Feraligator clamped his jaws onto the main body of Altaria and with a powerful throw, Feraligator sent Altaria flying into Dustin with the force the way it was sent both him and his pokemon flying into the woods. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

Blake just smirked at his newest pokemon, while Feraligator returned with a toothy grin and the shrug that we all know he did in his previous forms. Blake just raised his pokeball and returned Feraligator. Blake smiled as he clipped the ball onto his belt. "With your help Feraligator…we go beyond the stars!"

/ ---- ---- ---- --- /----- --- ---- -/

Vyser: And there's the next chapter. Please review and by the way, there's a little interesting fact in the chapter…if someone can catch it then kudos!


	27. Chapter 27: Striking Thunder

Vyser D: Still don't own.

/ - -- -- -- /-- - -- -- -//

Chapter 27: Striking Thunder 

// -- - -- -- -- -- -/- -- - -- - -- //

_Blake just grimaced as the Dragon pokemon began to breathe in, when all of a sudden an idea struck him. "Good thing that I taught Croconaw this attack later.' Croconaw! Use Water Gun on the ground!"_

_Responding to his master's orders, Croconaw fired a powerful stream of water that shot him high into the air just as the Altaria fired a powerful green flame where Croconaw was. "What the hell! You can't do that!"_

_Blake just smirked as Dustin growled even louder. "It's called cunning…and here's part two! Croconaw! Use Ice beam!"_

_Dustin and Altaria looked around trying to figure out where the next attack was coming from…when all of a sudden the ice beam struck Altaria from above. "ALTARIA!"_

_As ice began to slowly cover the dragon pokemon, Croconaw softly landed on the ground and stuck his tongue out at Dustin. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET! ALTARIA! HYPER BEAM!"_

_After shaking some of the ice off, Altaria fired a powerful red beam from its mouth that crashed directly into Croconaw sending him flying into a tree causing a huge crack down the tree. Blake ran to his pokemon's side. "Croconaw!"_

_Dustin just smirked as Altaria just shook off the rest of the ice. "I could just walk away right now…but where's the fun in that? Altaria aim for both the trainer and the handbag by using Dragon's Breath!"_

_Blake just turned in front of Drano as Altaria began to fire his green flame towards Blake and Croconaw. "I won't allow you to hurt Croconaw anymore!"_

_Blake closed his eyes, but as he awaited for the pain to get him…nothing happened except for the fact that he was pushed back a little from Croconaw by something big. As Blake opened his eyes, he saw that Croconaw was blocking the attack. Only Croconaw wasn't really Croconaw, he was a much bigger version of Totodile only a more jagged with sharper red spikes on him. From his massive jaw a powerful water gun attack held back the Dragon's Breath. Blake just smirked and stood up. "ALL RIGHT! Feraligator! Keep it up! And then let's use Bite on that Altaria!"_

_When the Dragon's breath attack died down, Feraligator made his move and just like the speed that Altaria used when he used Dragons' Dance, Feraligator appeared directly in front of the surprised bird. Without notice, Feraligator clamped his jaws onto the main body of Altaria and with a powerful throw, Feraligator sent Altaria flying into Dustin with the force the way it was sent both him and his pokemon flying into the woods. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"  
_

_Blake just smirked at his newest pokemon, while Feraligator returned with a toothy grin and the shrug that we all know he did in his previous forms. Blake just raised his pokeball and returned Feraligator. Blake smiled as he clipped the ball onto his belt. "With your help Feraligator…we go beyond the stars!"_

"Dang it!" Dustin roared as he slammed his fist into the Sparksburg welcome sign. His clothes really drenched with sweat, but his eyes were filled with anger. "I had that kid on the ropes last time! How could he have gotten stronger?"

Amdias sighed as he combed his hair; those electric attacks really do a number for styled hair. "Quit complaining, we all lost. But the most humorous defeat would have to belong to you Dustin."

"Shut up ya stupid monkey," Dustin growled as Chase returned with a few water bottles.

"Catch," Chase said as he tossed Amdias and Dustin a water bottle each. "Well, at least you guys didn't get beaten up by your sister."

With a huge sigh, the three sat on the ground. As the three drank their water bottles, a strange, yet vaguely familiar guy walked in front of them. "Excuse me…"

"What'd'ya want? Can't you see we're moping here?" Dustin asked as the young man took a photo from his pocket.

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen the guy in this picture?" the guy asked as he handed the photo to Dustin.

As Dustin, Amdias, and Chase looked at the photo. After a couple of blinks, the trio's eyes bulged at the small boy in the picture. "What the heck! It the brat!"

"Ah, so you've seen him, where can I find him?" the young man asked as Dustin, Chase and Amdias stood up.

"If you want to know, then you'll have to beat the answer out of us," Chase snickered as he cracked his knuckles. "If you know 'him' then we can't really get by without a scratch."

"Or you could just hand over all of your cash," Amdias offered.

Dustin lifted up a pokeball from his belt and begun to spin it on his finger. "More than likely you'll have to best us in a three on one pokemon battle."

The young man scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile appearing on his face. "Well, sorry, but I disapprove of human violence. Or anything that really can lead to physical pain.

Pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, he opened it to show the trio that it was empty. "Also, you can tell that I don't really have much in my personal bank account right now.

Then with a quick motion, the young man took a pokeball from his sash, balanced the pokeball on his pinky and spun it around. "However, if you want a battle…you should've said so earlier! Me and my pokemon could really use the battle!"

Something wasn't right; Dustin took a step back as he took a firm grip on the pokeball. "_Who is this guy?"_

/ -- -- - -- -- /- -- - -- - -/

"Okay! Now that the disturbance has been taken of," Silver stated as the three trainers walked from the forest back to the gym. "You two can get your badges now."

"But who goes first?" Blake asked as he looked over to Kurt.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kurt offered as he and Blake stepped away from each other.

"1

2

3!"

The two brought their hands down to show what they had. Blake had paper and Kurt had rock. "Looks like I win…so I go first!"

Kurt lowered his head as the three entered the gym. "Why can't I ever win at this game?"

As soon as the trio entered the gym they were immediately intimidated by the inside of the gym. There were huge plasma balls surging with electricity, neon lights in the shape of lightning bolts, and there were speakers with lightning rods on them. As the trio walked through the gym, the lights lit up even brighter. "Any bets on the leader here using electric pokemon?"

"I think that's a given Blake," Silver replied as the trio reached two doors painted dark blue with yellow lightning bolts.

Just as Blake was about to touch the doors, memories of the previous encounters with doors warped his mind. With caution, Blake stepped back. "Kurt…why don't you open the door?"

"…What? Afraid of the door now?" Kurt asked as he opened the door and walked inside. "…Whoa!"

Blake and Silver immediately walked into the room following Kurt and they were amazed at the sight of the room. It was completely dark blue with yellow lights streaming all around the room. The lights even formed into a pokemon battlefield.

At the other side of the room was a young man relaxing on the ground. His long blue hair looked to be tied into a ponytail, as it draped over his blue gloves with yellow stripes on the top of them. His baggy blue shirt was streaked with a lightning symbol; the shirt covered the top of his blue jeans. And one of his yellow, white, and blue sneakers was hanging in the air. The young man turned towards the group, and nodded. "Sup!"

"I take it you're the Gym Leader," Blake said as he stepped towards the field.

The supposed gym leader just yawned and turned his head back towards the ceiling. "Guess you could say so…name's Taylor Bandisho, and I take it you're the latest challenger for today."

"Yep."

"Alright, let me get my recovered pokemon, and I'll face ya," Taylor yawned as he slowly got up and walked over to the side. "Oh yeah…what's the name little guy?"

"Blake! Blake Sabers!"

Taylor scratched his chin as he walked back to his side of the battlefield. '_Sabers? Where is that familiar.'_

"Okay, then Blake Sabers, here's how the battle will go down, we'll both use three pokemon. First one to have their pokemon all faint or unable to battle…well, they lose then. You'll be the only one to substitute pokemon during the match. And now, I have to start, so come on out Thor!"

From the powerful light of Taylor's pokeball, emerged a powerful looking yellow pokemon. It was standing on its hind legs with a long tail appearing. On its yellow body were multiple black strips, and on its head were two electric prongs. Blake stood back at the sight of the Electabuzz. "Oh boy…this brings some memories back."

"Come on Blake! Win this battle!" Kurt announced as Blake threw his pokeball into the air.

"They say fight fire with fire, so why not fight electricity with electricity, so come on out…" from the light emerged with a howl the powerful blue and yellow dog pokemon. "Manetric!"

"Sweet Manetric dude, you raised it well," Taylor complimented as Manetric seemed to notice and closed his eyes in pride. "Although, its skill that determines the battle! So Thor! Use Iron tail on Manetric!"

With a quick speed, the Electabuzz appeared before the proud Manetric with his tail glowing silver. Before the Manetric knew it, the tail slammed directly into Manetric sending him flying into the nearby wall. From the wall, Manetric shook it off and looked a little mad at the Electabuzz. "You're not the only one with speed! Manetric use Quick attack!"

With amazing agility, Manetric managed to slam into the torso of the Electabuzz, sending the angry electric pokemon skidding on the battlefield. When it stopped skidding the pokemon slammed its fists into its chest and roared loudly. "Not bad Blake, but you'll have to do better than that to take out Thor! Show him what I mean with another Iron Tail!"

"Counter with your Iron Tail!" Blake announced as the two electric pokemon ran towards each other with their tails glowing silver.

With great speed the two pokemon dodged and sent their attacks into the ground after missing. Then with a powerful jump, Manetric was about to slam Thor in the back when the Electabuzz lifted its tail into the air to block the attack. Black saw this opportunity and wasted no time. "Now! Shadow Ball!"

Turning his head towards his opponent, Manetric launched a powerful black orb that crashed directly into the face of the Electabuzz. The force of the attack sent the Electabuzz to the ground knocked out. "Aw man, bummer. Oh well, return Thor. First round honors are yours Blake, not bad at all."

Blake rubbed the end of his nose with a big smile on his face. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Speaking of getting warmed up, here's someone who can really turn up the heat!" Taylor announced throwing the second pokeball. This time the light formed into a four-legged pokemon with spiky yellow hair with a white mane around its neck. As the Jolteon scratched the back of his ear, Taylor gave a thumb up. "So meet Storm the Jolteon!"

"Then let's introduce him to Manetric and his quick attack!" Blake announced as his Manetric began to charge quickly towards the Jolteon that kept on scratching its ear.

'_Wait for it…wait for it…wait for it,_' Taylor watched, as the Manetric was about to slam into Storm. When all of sudden… "Now! Double Kick!

In a yellow blur, Storm delivered a harsh kick to Manetric's hind legs sending the electric pokemon to fall on its face. Then before Blake could issue a command, a second kick from the Jolteon sent Manetric flying into the air. Taylor raised his arm into the air as his Jolteon jumped into the air over the flying Manetric. "But we're not done yet! Now Storm! Use your Pin Missile!"

Blake could only watch as the multiple sharp hairs from his opponent sting his Manetric. Eventually, Manetric fell to the ground dazed, mainly because his eyes looked to have become dizzy spins. Blake immediately called Manetric back into his pokeball. "Nice job, you deserve a good rest Manetric."

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat Storm here," Taylor advised as his Jolteon began to relax on the ground.

Blake immediately threw his next pokeball into the air. "Then why don't we have Fangs come on out!" From the light appeared the powerful Mightyena with a loud howl.

Silver held her head and sighed. "Blake, that wasn't a smart move at all, Dark types are weak against Storm's Double Kick attack!"

"Now ya tell me!" Blake hollered as Storm began to charge.

"We'll draw first blood in this match! Double Kick attack!" Taylor announced just as the Jolteon was about to kick the Mightyena.

"And now…Double Team!" Blake announced as multiple images of Mightyena appeared all around Storm, who had halted his attack.

"Interesting…but still not good enough! Storm! Zap Cannon on the Mightyena at 4 o'clock!" Taylor ordered as his Jolteon sent a large powerful surge of electricity into the Mightyena…which unfortunately was a fake! "What?"

"Now Mightyena! Send that electric pokemon flying with iron tail!" Blake ordered as all the remaining Mightyena charged the confused Jolteon and eventually sending the pokemon into the air with a silver tail. "And finish it with Shadow Ball!"

The fake Mightyenas disappeared and with a charged orb of electricity, Mightyena aimed and fired. But Taylor wasn't out of tricks yet. "LIGHT SCREEN!"

With a golden barrier appearing before the Jolteon, the dark orb was stopped in its tracks. Blake growled as the Jolteon softly landed on the ground. Taylor was applauding Blake. "I must admit, that was a valiant effort Blake…but it was also a wasted effort. And now, Storm! Use Double Kick again!"

"…Mightyena! Use Bite just when its about to kick!" Blake ordered as Mightyena charged towards the running Jolteon.

Just as the Jolteon turned and raised its legs to kick the dark pokemon, Mightyena managed to lock its teeth on the oncoming leg. Everyone (including Mightyena) looked shocked. "Whoa…the wolf caught him."

"And now bring it around town!" Blake ordered as Mightyena quickly threw the Jolteon into the nearby wall, causing the electric pokemon to daze out.

Taylor quickly returned the pokemon back with a smile. "Man, that was a great battle…wait, its not over yet. So you faced the rest, so now face the best!

With a quick toss of the next pokeball, a bright light emerged onto the field. The new pokemon resembled the famous Pikachu, only bigger, with dark orange fur, a long tail with a lightning bolt at the end and different ears. "Meet Zeus! My main Raichu!"

"Then let's show him a main attack combo! Mightyena use Double Team!" Blake ordered as the multiple Mightyenas appeared around the Raichu.

"Listen…then use Thunder Punch," Taylor advised to his Raichu. Zeus closed his eyes as his right paw began to surge with electricity, and then with a quick jump the Raichu slammed its electrified paw into a Mightyena…, which turned out to be the real one. With the other Mightyenas gone, Taylor seized the opportunity. "And now to finish the job with Thunder Bolt!"

With enough charged up energy, the Raichu fired a powerful concentrated amount of electricity. The attack made contact and zapped Mightyena, causing the dark pokemon's fur to puff out like a full body afro. When the attack died down, Mightyena slammed onto the ground. Blake was somewhat embarrassed cause now he had a pokemon version of Carrottop on his hands. "Return…Man you are totally unpredictable!"

"That's how I truly win, the last few battles I had some of the back up leaders take care of," Taylor replied before he yawned. "And now, your next pokemon?"

"Right…and I've got the perfect one for the job, so come on out!" Blake threw his next pokeball into the air and released the light that shot to the ground.

From the ground appeared a beautiful yellow fox pokemon with nine long tails from where the normal tail would be. A long stream of red hair flowed from the top of the fox's head. "So meet Ninetales!"

"Hey Blake! When did you evolve your Vulpix?" Kurt asked as Blake turned around with a peace symbol on his fingers.

"Only I and the author knows for sure! And let's get this battle on! And we'll start with Double Team!" Blake announced as multiple Ninetales appeared around the Raichu.

"Using this strategy again? Very well, Zeus same as last time!" Taylor announced as Raichu closed its eyes.

"This is our chance! Will'o'Whisp!" Blake announced as many blue flames appeared around the multiple Ninetales. Raichu covered its nose due to the flames. "And now fire!"

The many blue flames crashed into the Raichu, and Taylor covered his eyes. "Oh, so not cool!"

"And now, Flamethrower!" Blake announced as his Ninetales shot a powerful stream of fire into the already burning Raichu.

"Okay man, I give, I give!" Taylor announced returning his Raichu back to the pokeball. Then when Blake returned Ninetales, Taylor walked over to Blake. "Man, what style, you're pretty good. Reminds of someone…just can't remember who."

"Hey can I have a battle?" Kurt asked as Taylor searched his pockets.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow man," Taylor replied while Kurt lowered his head. "Oh yeah, now how'd it go again? Ah yes, 'For managing to defeat the leader of the Sparksburg gym, I hereby present you insert name here with the Thunder Crash Badge!' Yeah…you totally deserved it."

Taylor tossed Blake the badge and as Blake looked at the badge, he smiled. The badge had multiple lightning bolts crashing into a silver crystal. "Thank you Taylor for the badge…and for the experience."

"Sure…wait, what I do now?" Taylor asked.

Meanwhile…

"Now! Let's finish this with Hyper Beam!" the mysterious youth commanded as the darkened pokemon fired a powerful golden blast from its fanged mouth that crashed into all three of the opposing pokemon at once.

"Altaria!"

"Weezing!"

"Ditto!"

The youth returned his pokemon as he walked over to the fallen Dustin, Chase and Amdias. "So now that I won…can you tell me where I can find him?"

Dustin gulped at the fact that this guy actually defeated all three of them…without hardly trying. "We…we saw him at the Pokemon gym…if he's not there then check the pokemon center."

"Thanks…" said the mysterious guy before the wind blew the picture from his hands. "Not that I need that old photo anymore, got plenty."

As the mysterious guy walked in through the main gate of Sparksburg, the photo landed on the ground. On further inspection, the photo had the mysterious guy along with a younger Blake doing funny poses.

/. // - -- -- - -- /- -- - -- -//

Vyser D: And there you go. Who is this mysterious guy? How come he has a picture of Blake? Why is he in the picture? And why do I keep doing this to you reviewers?

Also, for those of you who didn't get the special surprise last chapter, you'd have to be an FF fanatic to realize where the names of two of the Team leaders came from. And until next time…review!


	28. Chapter 28: The Bonds that tie us

**/ --/ -/ -/ -/-/- /-/-/- /-/**

**Chapter 28: The Bonds that tie us**

**/- /--/- /--/ -/-/ -/- -/ **

"_Now! Let's finish this with Hyper Beam!" the mysterious youth commanded as the darkened pokemon fired a powerful golden blast from its fanged mouth that crashed into all three of the opposing pokemon at once._

"_Altaria!"_

"_Weezing!"_

"_Ditto!"_

_The youth returned his pokemon as he walked over to the fallen Dustin, Chase and Amdias. "So now that I won…can you tell me where I can find him?"_

_Dustin gulped at the fact that this guy actually defeated all three of them…without trying. "We…we saw him at the Pokemon gym…if he's not there then check the pokemon center."_

"_Thanks…" said the mysterious guy before the wind blew the picture from his hands. "Not that I need that old photo anymore, got plenty."_

_As the mysterious guy walked in through the main gate of Sparksburg, the photo landed on the ground. On further inspection, the photo had the mysterious guy along with a younger Blake doing funny poses._

"Dang it…they made this town too big."

The strangely dressed stranger wandered through Sparksburg's park-forest. His short brown hair had a few long bangs in front of his left brown eye. His long dark blue vest covered his short sleeved black shirt that had a familiar blue pokeball symbol on it. His baggy black pants flowed in the wind over his dark brown boots with each step he took through the forest. "By the time I get to that gym those guys will probably be long gone."

From the look of the reddened sky, the stranger sighed loudly. "I guess I better find the center before the night comes alive."

**/-/ - -/- /--/- /-/-/-/- /-/**

The Pokemon center's light gleamed on the badge in Blake's hand. "_One more down…3 to go."_

"Why all serious Blake?" Kurt asked setting down his drink onto the table. "I mean, we both got our gym badges, so why are you acting all serious now?"

"Oh no reason," Blake replied pocketing his badge. "Just feel like acting calm."

"I don't know you all that well, but I can remember you were a lot more chipper," Silver stated as Blake just lifted his fruit juice to his mouth.

"Just let me be as I want to be," Blake replied sipping his fruit juice.

"Well now, this is quite a coincidence. I guess I finally found ya Blake!"

Blake just spat out his juice onto the table, and began coughing loudly. "Oh no…please tell me there's not a guy with long brown bangs behind me."

Kurt just smirked as he watched the weird stranger place his gloved hand on Blake's shoulder. "Actually…"

"Now don't act as though you don't know me Blake," laughed the older teen stepping right in front of the table. "After all, we do have history."

Looking at the weird guy and his ensemble, Sliver and Kurt just sweatdropped as the guy smiled at the two with a bright shine appearing with his perfect white toothed smile. "And who do we have here? The friends who you've mentioned in your letters to dad?"

"Blake would you mind telling us who this guy is?" Silver asked as Blake slapped his forehead.

Sighing loudly, Blake just shifted his gaze towards the strange teen. "I guess so…this happens to be my…"

Stomping his foot on top of the table, the strange teen interrupted Blake. "…I'm the sensation that sweeping the Saora nation…

"The man with plan…

"The guy with a dream as big as the sky…

"The king of…"

"ENOUGH!" Blake yelled causing the teen to fall from the table. "Sheesh…you always had to go with the mellow dramatic way."

"Did you forget that you did as well…" The teen snickered jumping to his feet.

"…Little brother…"

"Blake has a brother?" Kurt and Silver asked at the same time as Blake's apparent brother laughed loudly.

Smiling with his shinny teeth once more, Blake's brother just sat next to his sibling. "You better believe it! The name's Duke Sabers!"

"Wait a minute, aren't you the trainer who almost defeated the Saora Elite Four in unofficial pokemon battles?" Silver asked as Duke just smiled widely.

"Ah yes, so you've heard of me."

"But you lost against their leader in the final round," Silver stated as Duke's eyes watered.

"The truth is so painful…" Duke sobbed sulking below the table.

"Blake, your brother is weird," Kurt stated as Blake slammed his head on the table.

"Tell me something I don't know…"

_**/ --/ -/ -/-/ -/- -/-/**_

"So what you all three are saying is that you all lost…to one guy?" 

Chase just winced in fear, even though Yazu wasn't the most diabolical of the three team leaders (in fact, he was one of the few nicest guys you'd ever meet in those teams combined), he still managed to find a way to make you suffer. But mostly it was with embarrassing stuff, like photos or gossip. "Well, yeah Leader Yazu…we also kind of loss to some familiar characters as well, '_not to mention I lost to my sister._'"

"I suppose that can't be helped, you did managed to get the badges correct?"

"Well, uh yeah, all three of did as a matter of fact," Chase proclaimed into his cell phone. "We only lost to those other people because our pokemon were weakened by battle!"

"Excuses aren't your strong point Chase, however, you are to travel to the next gym immediately and acquire the badge that is offered there. Until then, don't call us again."

"Right sir!" Chase announced. "_Good thing he forgot about the punishment._"

"Oh and Chase…I'm deducting some of your pay for this."

As the phone went silent, Chase's eyes widened and he dropped his phone to the ground. "Ah man, there goes my chance at a PS3 this year."

"Quit complaining you overgrown ape," Amdias shouted while scratching the back of his head. "I'm trying to fix my hair."

"That's just ironic for a monkey to insult me like that!" Chase yelled glaring at Amdias who was at the moment making his hair cover his right eye.

"Why don't you both shut up!" Dustin yelled quieting down his traveling companions. "I could've gone to college instead of this, but no, I needed to be a part of something bigger."

_**/- -/- -/ -/-- --/- /-/-/- /**_

"Wow…that quite a tale little bro," Duke awed having listening to what had happened with his younger sibling in the past few months. "It had action, humor, surprises…lacked a little on the romance though. And the way you described it sounded awfully boring."

Blake sighed while placing his bottled water next to him on the bench. Silver and Kurt had already retired for the evening in one of the multiple rooms of the PKM center, while the two siblings had walked outside of the PKM center watching the starry night. "So what have you been up to Duke? Haven't really seen ya since you left after that defeat the Elite Four handed to ya."

Duke just scratched his head in embarrassment. "Why does everyone mention that? Why can't they ever just mention the fact that I can hold my own with the elite four?"

"You're crazy you know that?" Blake questioned as Duke just laughed out loud.

"Yeah…and some day you'll become crazy, it's genetic," Duke laughed before standing up. "Anyway, how are them pokemon you got doing? I bet they've grown since your last letter."

"You still have to answer my question," Blake stated as Duke just snickered.

"Very well…you asked for it.

"After my run in with the Elite Four, I came back home for a while. But you know that part already. That week I just relaxed, enjoyed the sun, and hanged out with you and my pokemon.

"Anyway, after that week, I headed out to the Orange Islands for some serious training and soul searching. Well while I was there, one of the boats that was taking me to my next island destination got caught in a terrible storm. I thought I was a goner…but as you can see I'm not a ghost and I'm standing right front of you.

"I had washed up on a tropical island which was filled with fresh water, good fruit and of course wild pokemon with different looking colors. At first my insight was to catch these pokemon, but then…hit me!"

"Uh, you want me to hit you?" Blake asked as Duke blinked a few times.

"No! It hit me!" Duke interjected as Blake just sighed. "I needed to train with these pokemon, and that's what I did, for months on end, I and my own pokemon fought and became one with nature."

"You sure you're not making this up?"

"Who's telling the story here?" Duke asked as Blake pointed towards his brother. "That's right, now then, after multiple months I started to miss human interaction. So being the smart intellectual I am, I did the most reasonable thing I could think off…

"I found a Squritle and a Wartortle and tied my feet to them to take me to shore. Had to use hair for rope."

"Okay, now I KNOW you're making this stuff up, cause that happened in a movie." Blake pointed out causing Duke to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, I guess you got me there, but I did go to the Orange Islands and train there for a year and a couple of extra months," Duke replied before taking a huge gulp of his soda.

This wasn't the first time Duke exaggerated with movie themes; he did them all the time if you asked Blake. "It's been three years…and you haven't changed at all."

Duke just looked at his younger brother like he was crazy. "What in the world are you talking about little brother? Not only am I tanner and more in depth, I'm a lot wiser too! You're the one who hasn't changed, you really haven't gotten taller since the last time we saw each other."

"You grew taller too you know," Blake sighed as he lowered his head. "_Why did he have to be my brother?"_

"Now then…" Duke sighed sitting next to his brother. "I gotta know, where's that Valerie that you were traveling with? Dad told me about her, I guess you lucked out my sly little brother."

Blake just closed his eyes and sighed loudly, Duke must've struck a chord. "I just decided to try to get on my own journey…"

Snickering to himself, Duke just stood up and lifted a pokeball from his belt. "You stink at lying you know that Blake?"

"What?" Blake questioned as Duke began to spin the pokeball on his pinky.

"I'll make you a wager…" Duke offered as he tossed the pokeball into the air. "We'll have a quick one on one battle. If you win, then I'll leave you be your sorrowed self."

Blake just stood up staring at his brother. "And the flip side of that coin?"

"…Then you spill the beans about what really is happening with you." Duke just caught the falling pokeball and smiled at his brother. "_And I'll follow you for a long while…_"

"I could just walk away you know," Blake pointed out as Duke smiled evilly (yet he still managed to get the shine from his teeth gleam).

"You should know me better than that, if you don't accept it, I'll just keep bugging you and bugging you and bugging you and bugging you and bugging you and bugging you till you say yes!" Duke laughed evilly causing his younger brother to develop a huge drop of sweat on the back of his head.

"Please, not that again…" Blake pleaded.

_**-/ -/-/ --/- -/- -/- -/- /-/**_

The summer breeze blew through the night's sky as Blake and Duke stood twenty feet away from each other. In their hands, each of them held a single pokeball. The chirping crickets were the only sound as the two brothers stared at each other. Without a moment's notice, they both threw their pokeballs at the same time into the air.

"Go! Feraligator!"

"Go! Typhlosion!"

As the large blue alligator appeared with the shrug we all love, an equally tall pokemon appeared with bright smile that rivaled that of his master's appeared. Its slick black fur on its head and back complimented its yellow fur on its face and front part of its body. On the back of its neck erupted with a large powerful flame as it teeth shined brightly.

"That guy brings back memories," Blake stated as Duke laughed loudly.

"Of course! Typhlosion happens to be one of my most trusted pokemon," Duke laughed as Typhlosion mimicked his master. "And to show that I'm a good brother, I'm letting you have the first move."

"And it'll be a big move! Feraligator! Use Bite on Typhlosion!" Blake ordered as Feraligator charged towards Typhlosion. "_I've got a type advantage, so any attack that Typhlosion is capable of having won't really hurt Feraligator._"

Just as the Typhlosion was about to be clamped by the powerful jaws, Duke just smiled and shouted his counter. "Give Typhlosion an uppercut version of the Thunder Punch!"

Blake's eyes just widened as Feraligator was delivered a powerful electrified punch to the jaw, sending the huge pokemon flying backwards and eventually crashing to the ground. "How does Typhlosion know that move?"

Pulling something from his pocket, Duke just smiled widely. "Thanks to an old school TM, one from a few years ago that I managed to get my hands on. Now then, please tell that Drano isn't down for the count."

As Feraligator stood up rubbing his chin, Blake just glared at his brother. "I dropped his nickname, and we're far from down! Feraligator! Use Water Gun!"

Feraligator fired a powerful blast of water directly towards his fiery opponent, who just smiled back as if he was ready for this. "Now, now, now Blake, you can't win this by just using head on attacks…Typhlosion! Flamethrower!"

From behind his bright smile, a jet stream of flames fired from Typhlosion's mouth and crashed into the water before the attack just struck Typhlosion. Both pokemon focused their attacks, not wanting to disappoint their sibling trainers. Then as if he held some spare energy back, Typhlosion even more flames from his mouth that pushed back the water gun attack and eventually scorched Feraligator's mouth.

"You see Blake, you need to wait till your opponent makes a move, then you can come to a rational decision on how to counter the attack or to dodge it," Duke explained as Typhlosion nodded in agreement. "For example, how will you deal with this next attack…Smokescreen!"

Typhlosion smiled before it breathed out a large amount of smoke from its mouth that covered the entire twenty-foot span between Duke and Blake. Blake just coughed as he only Feraligator's figure in the smoke. "Dang it…now how is this going to go on?"

"Thunder Punch!"

Blake could only watch as Feraligator was punched again with electricity. The punches kept arriving causing Feraligator to grunt in pain. "Come on Blake! I know you're better than this! I know that the way you're acting right now isn't you!"

Blake just looked down; knowing the truth was just presented to him. "_He's right…I am better than this, I used to love the thrill of battle, hanging out with my pokemon and my friends. I guess its time._

"Feraligator, I mean, Drano! Use Blizzard!"

Duke's eyes widened as a large snowstorm swept across the field, not only blowing away the smoke but as well as Typhlosion in the process. "_That's better…there's the spark._"

"And now then, let's try something new Drano! Water Gun!" Blake announced as Feraligator fired the powerful stream again.

"Trying that again are we? Some people never learn little bro…except the hard way!" Duke shouted with a bright smile following. "Typhlosion! Use your Flamethrower again!"

Just as the attacks slammed into each other once more, Blake smiled this time. "Now! End the attack and charge with a slash attack!"

Doing a quick shrug, Drano quickly halted his attack and ran towards the still attacking Typhlosion with his claws shinning. Typhlosion didn't notice this until the fast Feraligator appeared at his left side with a sneaky smile. Duke's smile on the other hand had faded. "…Oops."

With a quick slash to the side of Typhlosion's face, the Feraligator sent his opponent flying slightly into the air. However, it was at that moment in mid air when Typhlosion glared directly towards Drano. "Good show Blake! Unfortunately, I still have an ace up my sleeve! Typhlosion! Hyper Beam!"

The powerful red and yellow beam of light crashed directly into Drano, sending the Feraligator to the ground dazed. It was a sure mark cause his eyes were spinning wildly. Blake just called back his first pokemon as Duke and Typhlosion smiled (both having the same shine to them). "Good battle there little bro, almost gave a run for our money."

"But I still lost," Blake moaned as Duke called back Typhlosion.

"You got to accept loss," Duke stated as he stood in front of Blake. "And speaking of losses, you loss our bet so, you got to tell me what's been really going on."

Blake sighed, but he had to admit, when you talked to Duke; he usually put a great spin on things to cheer you up. "Okay… it happened before I got here in Sparksburg."

_**- Flashback -**_

"_I'll go try to find them," replied Blake before he walked off into the woods._

_As Blake walked through the darkened woods, he saw a small light in the distance. As he reached another small clearing he saw Brandon and Valerie talking to each other. "I still see you're traveling with him."_

_Valerie just looked at Brandon intently. "Why not? Blake's a good friend."_

"_You like him don't you?" Brandon asked as a blush crept on Valerie's face (as well as Blake's face)._

"_Well maybe…"_

"_Admit it! You're totally crushing on Blake."_

"_Well…I um, uh…"_

"_Need I remind you that we were dating before we became trainers?"_

"_No Brandon you don't need to remind me."_

"_Why don't you travel with me Valerie? Instead of struggling with Blake, you can proceed onto victory."_

_Blake just stepped back…had he really held Valerie back? His mind was racing with multiple questions. 'Am I really that weak? Do I hold people back? Maybe I should just leave, maybe its for the best.'_

_And with that thought, Blake ran through the woods to quickly grab his stuff._

_**-/ -/-/- -/ -/-/ -/ -/-/- -/**_

"That had to sting," Duke commented with his face looking sour.

"Don't rub salt in the wound," Blake sighed as Duke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax little bro, you're not weak…" Duke said looking hard into his brother's eyes. "You just need to take one step at a time to become stronger."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Of course you can! Remember never say never my sibling! If you have a dream then reach for it with all your might!"

Blake just sighed. "Again with the drama. Please stop that."

Duke smiled at his brother with the shine even brighter. "You know I'm right."

"…Yeah, you are big brother."

_**-/-/- /- -/ -/-/- /-/- / **_

**Vyser D:** I'd like to take this moment to say something. For a long time, I have been working on this fiction. Since the hard (and rookie) beginning, you reviewers have been true to me. With your characters, advice, and criticism, you all have pushed me to improve my self as a writer. I know that the first few chapters aren't as good as these later chapters, but that leads me to my second agenda item. A fellow author offered to rewrite those chapters, I won't reveal the name now, but thanks… you know who you are. And thanks to you all for making me push myself to improve my writing.


	29. Chapter 29: To the Town of Fighters!

**Vyser D: **Sorry for the late update! Been busy getting ready for school!

**-/--/----/-/-/-**

**Chapter 29: To the Town of Fighters!**

**/--/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/**

The morning sun poured into the Pokemon Center Cafeteria's window as the group (now with Duke) sitting down enjoying a healthy breakfast while deciding where to go next.

Blake eyed the map he had while enjoying an apple he managed to get. "Okay…since me and Kurt need only three more badges, there are two close by gyms…The Skyark City gym and the gym in Tai Town. Then there's another gym...but that's far off"

At the mere mention of the city names, both Duke and Kurt choked on the food that they were currently eating. Blake and Silver sweat dropped at the same time as their traveling companions managed to get their food into their stomachs. "Are you two okay?"

"It's all right," Duke wheezed reaching for his orange juice.

"Just a little surprised," Kurt sighed in relief. "So why don't we head to Skyark City?"

"NO!" Duke shouted getting everyone in the cafeteria's attention drawn to him. Adjusting his jacket, Duke sat down and tried his reply once more. "I mean…Tai Town is so much closer…"

"…Duke, why don't you want to go to Skyark City?" Blake asked as Duke laughed into the air.

Scratching the back of his head, Duke fretted on thinking of an excuse to tell his little brother. "Well…you see, um…the reason is…

"I already have the badge from that gym!"

"You're collecting badges?" Silver questioned as Duke nodded. "Trying to go for the gold again?"

"Yeah…in a sense you could say that," Duke replied standing up. "I'm going to go get some supplies for the trip ahead of us…so I'll meet you guys at the Entrance to the city!"

And with that, Duke ran out of the cafeteria with a large cloud of dust following him.

"Man he's fast," Silver commented as she and Blake turned their attention towards Kurt. "And why'd you choke up?"

"Well, Tai Town, is my hometown," Kurt explained with a sheepish laugh in his throat.

"Then I guess you must be pretty excited to get back home," Blake said with a smile appearing on his face.

Kurt sighed loudly lowering his head. "Yeah…I guess so…"

'_Wonder why he's down…_' Blake thought finishing his apple.

/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"HEY! About time you three got here!" Duke shouted waving his arms to get the attention of his three travel companions.

"Well excuse us for not being able to run as fast as you," Blake sighed as Duke slapped his brother's shoulder.

"I'm glad you see it my way!" Duke laughed loudly before he began to walk past the town gates. "Now then! We're off to Tai Town!"

"When did we make him leader of this group?" Silver asked as the three began to follow Duke.

"Don't look at me…" Blake sighed holding his forehead.

'_This seems all too familiar…_' Kurt thought looking at the various trees and the paved road. '_Reminds me of the training my dad put me through…yikes…_'

"Anyone have an idea what's in Tai Town?" Silver asked as Kurt looked up.

"Well, there's a Pokemon Contest hall," Kurt answered while rubbing his chin. "Then there's the gym and dojo…and that's basically it along with a few stores and training fields."

"Pokemon Training fields?" Blake asked as Kurt smiled.

"You're half right," Kurt replied as he scratched the back of his head. "It's also a field for people to practice martial arts. Tai Town is famous after all for producing multiple masters in the martial arts."

"You learn something new everyday," Duke chuckled looking off to the side of the road to see a Sentret scurrying through the bushes. '_Brings back memories…'_

"So wait…does that mean you know some Martial Arts Kurt?" Blake asked as Kurt scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I know some of the basics…" Kurt answered.

/--/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/

The sun gleamed directly over the heads of Dustin, Amdias and Chase as they tracked on the path that went towards Skyark City. Chase lowered his head with a large sigh. "This is not what I sighed on for!"

"Just shut up…" Dustin growled walking past Chase. "Your complaining is annoying…"

"Yes you're acting like a little child…" Amdias commented stretching his arms. "I'm not getting tired at all."

"Cause you're the monkey on my back!" Chase growled turning his head to see Amdias sitting on his back.

"It isn't my fault you're comfortable to sit on," Amdias laughed jumping off Chase's back before the angry TV admin could grab the monkey. "Too slow!"

"I'm going to get one day," Chase growled before following Dustin. "Let's just hurry up to Skyark City…"

-/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/

"Ah the fresh air is great!" Duke sighed loudly breathing in the air. "Don't you all agree?"

"Duke…you've been saying the same thing for the past twenty minutes!" Blake shouted as Duke laughed loudly into the air.

"Just stating a fact!" Duke laughed before turning to his watch. "Not even noon yet…"

"It usually takes a day and a half to get to Tai Town," Kurt stated while everyone turned towards him. "What? I like to state the obvious once in a while…"

"Hey what's that?" Silver asked pointing towards further along the path.

Quite a few yards along the path, there was what appeared to be a strange, yet familiar, brown crazy haired teen standing next to a blue haired girl who seemed to be kneeling next to something. The crazy haired teen seemed to spot the group and began to run towards them. "Hey! Blake! Kurt!"

Kurt and Blake blinked their eyes as the teen ran forward and finally his details came into view. "Its…Kakashi?"

The crazy lightning bolt haired teen jumped in front of the group with a large smile on his face. "Been a while since we all saw each other…you all seemed to get a couple of different companions though…"

"Hey Blake…who's this weirdo?" Duke asked as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Duke.

"MY NAME IS KAKASHI!"

Duke stepped back before stomping his foot down "AND I'M DUKE SABERS! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"What's going on Kakashi?" Kurt asked as Kakashi smirked.

"Well, me and Rain found this girl on our way to Tai Town…" Kakashi explained walking back to where he originally was with the group following behind him. "And well…she was on the side of the path on lying down on her face."

"Ouch…what happened to her?" Blake asked as the group reached behind Rain.

"Don't know…" Kakashi said tapping Rain's shoulder. "Hey Rain, look who's here."

Rain turned her head and smiled at Blake and Kurt. "Haven't seen you two since the Battle Frontier…"

Next to rain was a young girl; she looked around to be ten or eleven years old. Her candy-pink hair had long bangs, two hair locks link-like on her ears, more of her hair was pulled back into two pony tails attached with deep blue butterfly like ribbons. Her clothes consisted of a short red dress with a deep blue belt in the middle. She was also wearing brown boots and finger-less gloves. And slung around her shoulder was a cute soft blue handbag with a deep blue butterfly on one side of it.

"…Interesting outfit to say the least," Duke commented as he looked in his backpack.

"Look whose talking," Blake sighed as Duke pulled out a packaged lunch.

"What say you all to some lunch?" Duke asked as everyone thought about it for a second.

"We're in!"

/--/---/-/-/--/-/-/-

"So…you're the Duke Sabers who challenged the elite four?" Kakashi asked taking a bottle of water and opening it.

Duke beamed while still holding onto his sandwich. "I see you've heard of me! Yes! I am Duke Sabers, the same person who 'coughalmostcough' defeated the elite four."

"…I heard you lost in the final battle," Rain commented as Duke lowered his head in shame.

"That hurts badly…" Duke sighed loudly.

"I didn't expect him to be so…" Kakashi stuttered not noticing that the pink haired girl behind him had begun to stir.

"Unique?" Kurt asked.

"Weird?" Silver inserted.

"Embarrassing to be with?" Raine sighed as pink haired girl sat up.

"How about all of the above?" Blake commented before he noticed the pink haired girl sitting next to him. "Uh…hello."

"Hi!" The girl said taking some of the fruit that Duke bought. "Looks good!"

Duke just blinked as the girl ate some of the food he had quickly; no doubt she was hungry. "I see you like the food, you got a name?"

The pink haired girl stopped eating for a second and smiled at everyone. "Silk Bonbon."

Everyone was silent for a minute but then Kakashi broke that silence. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Well, Silk was traveling through Saora trying to get to Tai Town," Silk answered taking a few seconds to take a sip of water from a spare water bottle. "But Silk had forgotten to pack food so Silk ended falling to the ground out of exhaustion."

'_That's just creepy, the way she's talking in third person…_' Blake thought as Kakashi stood up.

"Good story…" Kakashi sighed turning towards Blake. "Hey Blake…you still weak?"

Blake just lowered his head, but then he jumped up onto his feet. "I was never weak!"

Before Kakashi could make another comment, Rain began to pull on his hair making him groan in pain. "Kakashi…what happened to our deal?"

"Don't insult people?" Kakashi moaned as Rain released her grip on Kakashi's hair. "Okay…what I meant to say is…how many badges you have now?"

"I just got my sixth," Blake replied taking out his deck case and opening it up for Kakashi to see.

"Nice…you must've improved then…" Kakashi snickered lifting a pokeball into his hand. "Up for a battle to pass the time?"

"I've been meaning to have a rematch with ya," Blake replied as he reached for one of his pokeballs.

"Grand…" Duke sighed. "It'll be good for you two to enjoy a nice battle, pass the time, but we do have to get to Tai Town…"

"We've got plenty of time to get there," Silver commented as Duke slapped his forehead.

"Nice…" Duke groaned as he stood up. "Okay…if you're going to do this then do it quick…"

"Alright, how about a one on one battle?" Blake offered as Takashi just smiled.

"Cool…then I won't be giving any of my strategy away that you haven't seen before," Takashi replied throwing his pokeball into the air. "GO! Ninjask!"

From the pokeball emerged the powerful light that formed into the black and yellow insect buzzing around every which way.

"If that's the case…then come on out Spirit!" Blake shouted throwing his pokeball into the air.

The pokeball opened and released the large golden haired fox with nine tails throwing its beautiful hair into the wind. Duke looked at both pokemon and trainers then raised his hands. "And go…before I change my mind…"

"Then let's start things out with a flash! Use agility Ninjask!" Kakashi ordered as his Ninjask began to fly faster and disappear and reappear in different places.

"Wait for it, then use Will'o Whisp!" Blake shouted as the Ninetails lifted all nine of its tails into the air with a spark on each of the tails.

"NOW! Shadow ball Ninjask!" Kakashi roared as the Ninjask appeared right in front of Spirit with an orb of darkness appearing in between its two claws.

"The time is now!" Blake announced as Spirit jumped into the air just in time to dodge the shadow ball. Then the fox pokemon launched the barrage of blue flames towards the insect pokemon.

"Double team!" Kakashi countered, as multiple Ninjask appeared to take the flames leaving the original unscathed. "Oh yeah! You all see that?"

Blake and Kakashi turned to the rest of the group continuing the lunch. Blake, Spirit, Kakashi and Ninjask fell to the ground in embarrassment. Even Duke was eating an apple.

Blake and Kakashi stomped their feet into the ground and raised their fists. "Hey! Are you paying attention?"

"Nope!" Duke answered through his food.

"Silk is watching," Silk replied sitting next to the tree smiling at the. "It's a very good match…"

"Why thank you," Kakashi commented not paying attention to Blake.

"Spirit! Use Quick Attack!"

Kakashi turned back to see his Ninjask being slammed into the ground by the Ninetails' multiple tails. "We're not just going to stand by and let that happen! Use slash attack!"

Still on the ground, the Ninjask took full advantage of Spirit's close range and swiped the fox pokemon across the chest. Spirit yelped in pain as she jumped backwards and growled at the insect pokemon began to return to the air. "Spirit! Keep calm…we'll show him that we can win this!"

"Fat chance Blake!" Kakashi laughed loudly.

/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/

Meanwhile…

"Dang it Amdias! We're not even on the road to Skyark City!" Chase yelled loudly looking at the map that he had in his hands. "We're on the road to Tai Town!"

"Hey just shut up…" Amdias replied before un-peeling the banana he was going to have for lunch.

"Idiot…" Dustin scoffed before sipping some coffee he made before the group left Sparksburg.

"Why me?" Chase moaned loudly before slumping to the ground.

-/-/--/-/-/-/--/-

"Combination! Double Team with Shadow Ball!" Kakashi ordered as multiple Ninjask pokemon appeared around the confused Ninetails with many orbs of darkness charged up.

"Spirit! Jump into the air to dodge!" Blake yelled as the fox pokemon jumped into the air.

"Change the target area!" Kakashi shouted as the Ninjask aimed upwards.

Only one word could summarize what happened next…

Ouch!

The multiple orbs of darkness flew directly into the Ninetails, only one hit the mark right on the back of the pokemon sending the fox pokemon straight into the ground.

"Next up! Another Slash attack!" Kakashi shouted as one Ninjask flew towards Spirit.

Just as Ninjask was about to slash the Ninetails, Spirit jumped to the side spinning to the right. "Now! Quick attack!"

Spirit quickly slammed into the Ninjask sending the insect flying through the air. But Blake wasn't done yet. "Now then! Use Flamethrower!"

With amazing speed the fox pokemon launched a powerful flame that flew directly into the Ninjask, engulfing the insect completely.

Takashi's jaw dropped as the flames subsided and Ninjask fell from the ground burned and dazed from the attacks. "Man…that was unexpected…good job Ninjask, you deserve a rest."

As soon as Takashi returned his insect pokemon, Blake called back Spirit and the two trainers walked towards each other. "Not bad Blake…but my pokemon was tired from the training I've been giving it."

"…That's what everyone's been saying…" Blake sighed as the two trainers returned to the rest of the group.


	30. Chapter 30: Fighting for Family

**Vyser D:** Hey there everyone! It's been a while since I wrote a new chapter for my apparent PKM hit. I've been somewhat in space trying for a while to get back into the PKM swing…and thanks to one of my younger …um, what's the word? Oh yeah, insane friends, she may have gotten me back with a small picture. I'd also like to point out one tenacious viewer, also got me back into this kick start chapter.

Next, I'd like to apologize for having to have you all wait. No excuses. However, I did some searching and now, I've got to change the title. I'm open for ideas.

-/--/-//-/--//--/-/-//

_**Chapter 30: Fighting for Family**_

//////-//-//---//--/-/-

The afternoon sun began to set towards the ground as the large group of trainers began to continue their walk towards Tai Town, now followed by Takashi, Rain, and Ribbon.

Duke just folded his arms behind his head allowing a large sigh to escape his mouth. "Man, was it just me…or did that lunch break seem to take over a few months?"

"Duke, you just seem to lose all track of time," Blake replied closing his eyes to his older brother's question. "It's only been an hour…"

"…That was a long hour then," Duke muttered under his breath.

Even though most of the group was walking a steady pace, Kurt seemed to be dragging his feet in the ground as if he didn't even want to move. '_This isn't good…this isn't good at all…_'

"Hey Kurt!"

Lifting his head up, Kurt looked up to see that everyone was looking at him with Silver standing closest to him. "You okay? You've been real quiet…"

"No problem! Just don't feel like talking that's all!" Kurt laughed as he walked past everyone. "Now…come on! We've got to get to Tai Town!"

"How much farther is Tai Town anyway?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe that billboard knows?" Silk replied pointing towards a large billboard.

"How in the world did we miss that?" Rain commented as everyone turned towards the flashy billboard.

The billboard looked to be at least twenty feet wide and ten feet tall (even with out the supports). The background was painted to resemble a large explosion with plenty of fighting type pokemon like Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Breloom. Next to the pokemon was a dark man wearing a black overcoat and a cap covering his eyes.

"Tai Town Gym…join today and become the next fighting champ?" Blake read from the billboard as Kurt raised his eyebrow. "The Breaking Fist Gym ten miles from this billboard…Weird…"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and began to walk. '_Okay…now that is definitely wrong…the gym's supposed to be the Fighter's Spirit Gym.'_

"Ten miles?!?" Takashi groaned as everyone began to follow Kurt. "By the time we'll get there it'll be night!"

"Then stop complaining and keep walking," Duke replied as he rubbed his chin. '_The gym must be under some new management…weird._'

-/-//--/-/-/-/-/-//-

As the sun began to fully set beyond the horizon, three figures began to walk past the Tai Town entrance to see the old Japanese styled buildings.

"About time we got here!" Chase announced throwing his arms up into the air.

"We're not even in the right city and he's celebrating?" Amdias asked walking past Chase with Dustin behind him.

"I can see that Team Venom isn't really that much of a threat to be considered with…" Dustin groaned rubbing his forehead. "I didn't even want to go onto this stupid mission and now we're traveling from town to town getting these stupid badges…"

"The Big Trio must have a purpose for sending us," Amdias replied noticing that Chase was still celebrating their arrival. "…Though it is somewhat entertaining to watch the pathetic people work…"

"Leave the dolt, we've got to prepare ourselves…" Dustin scoffed as he walked off into the night covered streets. "Like learn what kind of gym is in this time forsaken town…"

-//-/-/---/-/-/-/-////-/

"Hey there Nurse Joy!" Duke laughed leaning his back against the counter at the Pokemon center.

"Hello Duke, been awhile since I've seen you here," Nurse Joy replied with a smile on her face. "I heard you faced off against the Elite Four a while back…"

Duke laughed slightly to himself crossing his arms. "Glad to hear that the news spreads fast…"

"Though I heard that you lost…" Nurse Joy continued making Duke lower his head in shame.

"Why does everyone bring that up!??!?"

Across the room from the counter, a mysterious blonde haired teen raised an eyebrow at Duke's reaction. '_Could that be? No way…he wouldn't come back here after that stunt he pulled…guess I'll have to check it out later…'_

/----//--/-/--/-/

After spending the night at the center, Blake and the others were in the main hall discussing what their next plans were. Duke had gone with Kakashi, Rain and Silk to get some shopping, while Silver had gone to ask Nurse Joy about the nearby Pokemon Contests…

…So that left Blake and Kurt.

"You know if the gym is nearby?" Blake asked noticing that Kurt's eyes were shifting to the right and left.

"…How would I know that?" Kurt asked scratching the back of his head.

Blake just blinked his eyes a few times before standing up from the bench that he was siting on. "…But, didn't you say you live here?"

A cold beat of sweat dripped on the back of Kurt's head. "Uh…well, I really can't remember where it was…mainly because it's been quite a while since I was here…"

Lowering his head, Blake turned around towards the counter. "Fine…I'll ask Nurse Joy…"

Watching Blake heading towards the front counter, Kurt quietly sneaked over to the center's door. '_Okay…I've got at best ten minutes before Blake reaches the gym, so I had better hurry…_'

As soon as Kurt ran from the doors, Blake turned around and noticed that his friend was leaving at a high pace. '_Wonder where he's going…"_

/--/-/-/-/-/-//-/-

"Some things never change…"

Kurt walked through the streets, passing many different people and Pokemon that walked beside him. Each of the streets were lined with many Japanese styled buildings with many people talking outside of them.

A smile bloomed on Kurt's face walking down the streets that were embedded in his memories. "Maybe I'll visit a few friends after I'm done at the gym…"

That's when Kurt reached his desired destination in the city…but it wasn't what he was expecting. "What in the world happen here?" Kurt questioned staring at the building before him.

The building in front of Kurt was painted pitch black with multiple red lines streaking across the building. Above the doors were multiple fists and explosions that gave an added boost of power to the building…as well as add a sweatdroplet to the back of Kurt's head. "…They've always had weird taste…but to an extent…"

"Man, this is one weird building…"

Kurt jumped up at the sudden comment, then turning his head slightly to the right… "Blake?!? What in the world are you doing here?"

"…I'm a trainer, and this is a gym," Blake replied sarcastically crossing his arms. '_Now I know why Duke likes sneaking up on people…its funny…'_

Blake just shook that thought from his head and continued to stare at the building. "Ya know, I was expecting this building to be a little more like the other buildings, but it looks more modern."

"Well, it didn't look like this before," Kurt replied holding his head.

"You were here before, right Kurt?" Blake asked noticing that Kurt just slapped his forehead.

"I was…uh, traveling on my way around here once, and I saw the building before…" Kurt answered with sweat dripping from the top of his head. '_Oh he couldn't have bought that load…_'

"Oh…then why did you seem so upset when we were coming here?" Blake asked with a question mark appearing over his head.

"Let's just go inside…" Kurt replied walking towards the front doors. '_I can't believe he fell for that!!'_

"Whatever, you just have to open the door for me…" Blake said carefully walking towards the gym.

As Kurt approached the door, Blake made sure he was five feet away from the doors when they were opened… He learned from his past. Breathing a sigh of relief, Blake smiled as he walked into the building. "Whew! My face is saved once more…"

"Whoa…this place really changed…" Kurt sighed looking in front of him.

Blake turned his head and saw that the gym was filled with multiple muscular men and women working out on various workout equipment with different fighting type pokemon. In the middle of the large building was a large battlefield that at the opposite end of the field was a very muscular black haired man with a five o-clock shadow on his chin, sitting in a large black chair. His messy hair was covered with a black cap and a large black over coat covered his massive body. It also looked like the man was sleeping while everyone else in the gym was busy training.

The actually odd thing about the gym was the song that was playing in the background…

"…Man its humid in here," Blake commented holding his nose. "And it reeks of B.O… and I suddenly got the urge to sing the YMCA…"

After the comment, one of the macho men ran up to the sleeping dark guy sitting in the chair and slightly punched him in the shoulder, waking him up. "What the? I was having such a nice dream…"

The macho man whispered to the dark guy and then gestured over to Kurt and Blake with his head. The dark guy stood up, cracked his neck and smiled towards the two trainers. "Ah…some challengers, this is great!"

With each step the dark man took towards Blake and Kurt, the loud footsteps made it sound like he was wearing metallic braced boots. "Welcome to the Breaking Fist gym of Tai Town…I happen to be the leader of the gym. The name's Leo, mind if I catch yours?"

"Call me Blake Sabers, and this is Kurt."

"Excellent! I suppose you'll be wanting a battle?" Leo asked fixing his head to reveal his dark eyes.

"…What happened to the previous Gym Leaders?" Kurt questioned with his eyes determined to stare directly at Leo's.

Leo stepped back, as if he just dodged a wide punch. '_Where'd that come from? Wait a minute…this kid looks kinda familiar._' Leo quickly combed his hair back and smirked at the glaring Kurt. "I see…I thought you kind of looked familiar…"

"Where are the original leaders?" Kurt asked as Leo closed his eyes.

"Last month they decided to go on a trip around the world to see the sights," Leo explained reaching for his belt. "However, they needed to have someone stay at the gym, and I happened to be first in line for that position…all I had to do was beat the original gym leader and voila…I became the gym leader."

While Kurt and Leo were discussing this matter, Blake just had a huge question mark appear over his head. '_I have no idea what is going on…_'

"But since I figure that you must be the leaders' kid…then I guess you're a little shocked by this…" Leo stated looking down at Kurt. "Guess you weren't good enough to have this gym to your name…"

"…I left on my own," Kurt said walking towards the one side of the battlefield. "And on my own, I learned things about myself. My parents suggested that…and I'm going to live up to theirs…and my standards…by beating you…"

"Wait, you're the son of a gym Leader?" Blake questioned as Leo walked over to the other side of the battlefield.

"Guess your little friend just figured that mystery out…" Leo commented raising a pokeball. Then with a trick with his hand, he began to spin the pokeball on his fingertip. "But, I'll accept your challenge, however we'll play by our gym rules. I can't substitute pokemon, but you can. No time limit…and then there's the new unique battle formation…"

"Battle formation?" Kurt questioned as Leo lifted a second pokeball from his belt.

"That's right…this battle will start off as a team battle, if one of your pokemon happens to faint, then its two on one," Leo explained as Kurt reached for a second pokeball. "Once both a trainer's pokemon are unable to battle, we call back our pokemon and switch to a single elimination battle. The trainer that's able to win both of the battles wins…"

"What happens if there's a tie?" Blake asked as Leo snickered loudly.

"That never happens, cause I hardly ever lose," Leo replied but lowered his head. "But in the unlikely event that is the case, we do one more single elimination round…think you can handle that little man?"

"You better believe I can," Kurt growled.

Leo just raised his hand up and pointed over towards one of the macho men. "You, act as the judge for this battle. I guess I'll have to teach another person about the Breaking Fist Style…"

"Breaking Fist?" Kurt questioned as Leo threw the two pokeballs into the air.

"Go! Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee!"

The two pokeballs flew into the air before spinning open to release the gym leader's Pokemon onto the field. Both of the fighting Pokemon stood back to back with their eyes closed and arms crossed, almost as if they had rehearsed this. One of them had brown skin wearing a baggy light purple tunic, with two bright red boxing glove. The other had lighter skin with toned legs with jagged toes.

Leo smiled, showing off a small glint in his teeth. "Guys! How many times have I told you! You need to strike a more dramatic pose!"

Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan sighed at the same time while rubbing the back of their heads. Then the Hitmonchan threw is fist into the air while the Hitmonlee lifted this leg into the air to cross the Hitmonchan's arm.

At the sight of the Pokemon posing with each other, Blake and Kurt sweatdropped. Blake was the first to recover and comment. "Oh-okay…kind of reminds me of this group of characters from an old action anime I used to watch…what were they called?"

"Kind of got a few things to worry about there my friend…" Kurt sighed to himself as he held two pokeballs in his right hand. "But these two ought to do the trick!

"Plulse! Minum!"

In a bright duo of flashy lights, the two red and blue electric mouse Pokemon bounced onto the field, squeaking their cries of joy.

Blinking a few times at the two mice Pokemon, Leo waited a few seconds…

…Before bursting out into laughter, along with his two pokemon, many people in the gym, and the echoes from the corners of the gym. "L-look at those little pipsqueaks! The bloke actually thinks he can win with them!"

Blake sweatdropped at the fact that everyone was laughing in the gym. "…Muscle humor…I never get it…"

After the ref caught his breath, he looked at both sides of the field and lifted his arms into the air. "And…FIGHT!"

"Hitmonlee! Rolling Kick!" Leo started off with his Hitmonlee began to cartwheel towards the two mouse Pokemon with his right foot glowing. "Try to dodge this!"

"No problem! Plulse! Minum! Dodge and counter with Thunderbolt!" Kurt announced as his two Pokemon nodded to each other and began to run in opposite directions, each of them beginning to charge electricity within their little bodies.

Leo just smirked, showing off some of his sharp teeth. '_Perfect!'_ He then raised his arm up towards his Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan! Mach Punch! And Hitmonlee! Change direction! Thirty-two degrees to the north-east!"

"CHAN!"

"LEE!"

At the last moment before the two mice Pokemon launched their two thunderbolt attacks, the Hitmonlee swiftly turned towards the Minum and used his leg to slam directly into the red and yellow mouse's stomach sending the Pokemon flying into the air.

And then, the Hitmonchan quickly ran in front of the Plulse to deliver a powerful uppercut, sending the mouse Pokemon flying into the air as well.

Kurt and Blake's eyes widened watching the two fighting Pokemon jump backwards into a backspin to land in front of Leo to pose, each in a Tae-kwon-doe stance. Hitmonchan holding his hands in double knife (or as best he could with his gloved hands) style and Hitmonlee in a cat stance, ready to deliver another kick on a moment's notice.

"Man…how in the world did that happen?" Blake questioned scratching the top of his head in confusion.

Leo just wagged his finger as Plulse and Minum slammed on the ground with painful squeaks. "Did you really think I was a brainless muscle man? No! I was actually a brown belt in Tae-Kwon-Doe, and I turned my fighting style to all of my Pokemon, three hours a day learning all of the moves!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Leo just sweatdropped as both of his Pokemon were electrified by two powerful bolts of lightning generated by Plulse and Minum. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan fell backwards, coughing smoke from their mouths. "What the?"

"You may have good fighting techniques…" Kurt explained crossing his arms when his two mice Pokemon ran back to his side of the field. "But you spend too much time explaining that you know that."

The two fighting Pokemon quickly stood up, both of them with enraged looks on their faces, but not as mad as Leo's look. "Look you! No one! And I mean no one ruins one of my speeches about my fighting technique!

"Hitmonlee! High Jump Kick!"

"Hitmonchan! Mega Punch!"

With a quick nod, Hitmonlee jumped high into the air, with his right foot ready to bring down at the last second. While Hitmonchan quickly ran towards the two mouse Pokemon, his right first glowing brightly.

…Kurt just smirked watching the two pokemon charged. Just as the two fighting pokemon were about to land their attacks, Kurt raised his arm towards Plulse and Minum. "NOW! Double team!"

The mice pokemon squeaked in joy as many after images of themselves appeared around the two fighting pokemon, making the Hitmonchan stop his punch…

…However, Hitmonlee kept going and crashed into the floor, bumping the fighting pokemon's head on the hard ground.

Snarling, Leo slammed his fists together in anger. "Oh yeah?! Double team!"

Nodding to each other, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan began to create their own after images in front of Plulse and Minum. That's when the many after images began to run around the arena.

Blake's eyes turned into dizzy marks. "Whoa…too many double teams…"

"Okay…this is embarrassing…" Kurt stated with a large sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head. "Trip them up!"

That's when the Plulse and Minum moved right in front of the oncoming fighting pokemon. Unfortunately, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee tripped over the red and blue mice and flew into the air.

"Dual Iron Tail!"

Plulse and Minum jumped into the air, their tails glowing in a bright silver light. Plulse slammed his tail into the back of Hitmonchan while Hitmonlee took his attack in the side from Minum.

"Come on you two! Get your rears in gear!" Leo shouted as Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan slowly began to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurt shouted lifting his arms up towards his two pokemon. "Plulse! Minum! Dual Helping hand! And then… Thunderbolt!"

The two mice pokemon jumped next to each other flaring sparks of electricity between themselves. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan held each other before that very electricity surged from the small mice, forming into two powerful bolts of lightning that electrified the two fighting type pokemon.

Leo's jaw just dropped as he watched his two pokemon fall to the ground from being shocked by a very powerful, yet small looking force. "…Chan and Lee…beaten by pipsqueaks?"

The ref raised his hand towards Kurt's side. "Uh…sorry sir…but round one to Kurt…"

"Way to battle Kurt!" Blake shouted into the air.

Kurt turned to his friend and gave him a thumbs up.

Leo just snarled as he called back his two pokemon. '_Great…I may have lost the first round…but there's two more to go! I refuse to lose anymore! Especially to this kid! Luckily I have my back up plans…as well as that new pokemon that I just captured…_

'_This kid won't know what hit him!_'

Meanwhile…

"Duke Sabers…I've finally found you…"

-/-//--/-//--/-/

**Vyser D:** Wow, I actually got this chapter done…and isn't it like me to leave you all with a cliffhanger. Oh well, till the next time!

…hopefully it'll be a lot sooner than this chapter was…


	31. Announcement

_**Announcement!**_

_**Vyser D:**_ Hey everyone! I hate to say this but, unfortunately, I won't be able to continue this fiction like this…however…

…that doesn't mean that I've given up.

No…in fact, I'm going to rewrite this entire fiction from the ground up! But as a small reminder, I'll keep this fiction up. I hope you'll all few the new fiction when it is up. You'll see many familiar faces in the next fiction and it'll be much more organized.

Later!


End file.
